In the claws of the enemy
by chibi-hanabi
Summary: Sakura captured by Sound Ninja is forced by Orochimaru to become a vessel to produce Uchiha heirs. Things are rarely ever simple when the name of the great Uchiha are ever involved! The person who rescues her was the last person she thought. Set just before the start of Shippuden. SasXSak & Ita/Sak. Rape. Dark.
1. The beginning of Hell

**Hey Guys its been a long time since I've written a story but I felt so inspired by all the talented writers out there I had to give it a go. **

**Naruto and its trademarks do not belong to me - although I wish it did ^^**

**Please, please, please feel free to write any comments, reviews, suggestions - it is all much appreciated**

**Hope you like it! **

* * *

Chapter One – The beginning of hell 

Sakura was in agony. As she started to awaken, her senses gradually became sharper. Pain, pain was running throughout her whole body, the kunai caused injury on her side hadn't been healed. Blackness everywhere, she had been blindfolded. She tried moving her arms; she could hear the sound of metal, her arms had been chained so they were hanging in the air. Next, she tried moving her feet which were also bound by metal. The floor was cold and hard, _feels like stone_ she thought. She had no idea who her kidnappers were and more importantly she had no idea where she was now.

She could hear footsteps, the sound of two people coming towards her direction. There was nothing she could do; her hands and feet were bound. As much as she tried to struggle intense pain from her side poured throughout her body. _If I am to die now, I am prepared; everyday could be the last day when you are a shinobi_. She took a deep breath. _There are certain things which I wish could have been different… but I'm proud of everything I've achieved so far._ The footsteps were coming closer until they stopped just in front of where she was chained.

'Hello Sakura, I know this isn't the most pleasant way to invite someone into the charming land of Sound, but we are all shinobi after all. Please forgive the rude and rather painful introduction. I will explain why you are here.'

There was no doubt of the identity of the person who the voice was coming from – Orochimaru. The person with him probably was Kabuto, he followed Orochimaru wherever he went, like some kind of sick loyal puppy. _Introduction? Invitation? _This was the absolutely last place she ever wanted to be. _Think Sakura, whatever he says focus, do and say anything you can to get the hell out of here. _

'I have a rather pressing problem. Uchihas. As your well aware there aren't many of them around these days. How could I possibly conduct any real experiments without any test subjects? The life of a scientist is always so difficult. There are only two left in this world, the first one Itachi is simply too powerful to just capture and the other one, Sasuke. Well I wouldn't want to harm my next vessel but after I implant myself into his body he will start to decay. So I don't have any choice, we are running out of time.'

_So what? _She was puzzled. _I have nothing to do with Uchihas_. She smiled, a bitter smile, _the one Uchiha I knew ran away from me. _

'So I need to produce some Uchiha children for my important experiments.'

_What the - _

'My dear Sakura, I am not so heartless that I would force our dearest Sasuke-kun to mate with just anyone. But you know how Sasuke is, he barely speaks to anyone. No my _sweetness_, I have given you the honour, I want strong Uchiha babies. The blood of Tsunade's pupil combined with Uchiha blood. Yes! The perfect test subjects indeed.'

_What? Is he on some sort of drug? Her and Sasuke? Children?_ She started to panic, this was after all Orochimaru, he was just the kind of person who would do these crazy kinds of things. _What a sick bastard._ _Mating? You mean rape. _She knew he was being deadly serious. Her mind was spinning. An image of experimenting on children came into her mind and made her vomit.

'Oh dear. I don't think she likes the plan.' That voice was of the second person, Kabuto.

Orochimaru softly chuckled 'Like it or not, you are going nowhere. Do not attempt to fight or escape. I promise the punishment will be severe.'

'This is insanity.' She managed to croak from her dried mouth.

She thought about the person who she loved. Sasuke. He had always been in her mind, even more since he disappeared to join the Sound. She had always wondered what had happened to him and worried about him every night. She had even prayed to bring Sasuke back to her. Her prayer had been answered but not in the way she wanted. This was madness, out of all the people in the world, Sasuke. _He hated almost every person in the world, _she thought_, I don't think he even has the abilities to reproduce. At the very least,_ _he would never touch me, not in that way. He made his feelings perfectly clear the night he left. _

_But wait!_ A voice popped into her mind. The first day as part of team seven, what was it that he said? She tried to remember. _'What I have is not a dream, because I will make it into a reality. Im going to restore my clan and destroy a certain somebody.'_ A feeling of dread hit her. If he had really changed and was no longer the kind Sasuke she knew…. Then maybe he would be capable of doing this. If the years spent with Orochimaru had made him even slightly as deranged as him then he would rape her. It fit exactly with his plans. He trained with Orochimaru to get stronger and now soon would have the heirs he desired. That would be both of his aims completed at one stroke. Sasuke wouldn't be there to protect her now. Instead, he would be her enemy. But inside she still held out a hope, _please save me Sasuke-kun. _

'I will come personally to check up on you from time to time. Remember you are very important to me. Kabuto, clean her up and heal her as necessary. See you soon Sakura.' She heard the footsteps walking away. She felt relieved that the powerful psychotic Sannin was away from her.

She heard the sound of keys, click. The iron door was opened and she could hear Kabuto coming in, he was removing the chains off her arms. Instantly, she dropped to the floor she had no energy to even keep herself lifted up. The pain was unbearable. He lifted her up and gently placed her on his lap, he was being so gentle it surprised her, _it should be no surprise he is a medic ninja after all_. He softly unwrapped the cloth that was wrapped around her eyes, he was smiling at her. He quickly took out a strange looking scalpel and slashed her wrists and ankles. She screamed.

The pain before was nothing compared to this; she honestly thought she was going to die from agony. But he began to put healing chakra into her body just as soon as he slashed her. _What is he doing to me? _

'Wasn't too bad was it? I've cut off the vital chakra vessels within your body. This means you can no longer use Chakra.' He said calmly as if it was nothing.

_I'm destroyed, it would have been better if you had killed me. _Tears were running down her eyes. She was now utterly defenceless nothing more than to be used as a breeding cow. _This is… worse than death. _

'Hey, hey.' He stroked her face gently. 'No more tears, first being sick and now crying, you really don't want Sasuke anywhere near you?' He gently laughed. 'I can understand why you are upset at the situation but you can always find a friend in me, Sakura-Chan.' He smiled. He had a damp cloth and first gently wiped her face and then the rest of her body. She was just too weak and had no energy to stop him.

'There is no need to be unhappy, I remember from the Chunin exams I could tell you held a flame for him. Deep down you always wanted him to recognise you. Desire you.' She swallowed, _but not like this. _'Orochimaru wont use all the children – he needs future bodies after all. Some of your children will live. Be happy. You knew Sasuke was a lost cause the moment you set eyes on him. At least you have this chance to be with him.'

He put a fresh, clean set of clothes on her. Nothing special just a baggy t-shirt and pants. He put her hands and feet back into the chains that bound her. 'Sorry, I cant heal you too much, you are a possible threat to Sasuke. Don't worry I'm sure you'll be fine. If you behave Orochimaru will have you out of these chains and even into a proper room.'

Everything single moment she became more and more scared. Sasuke was really coming to rape her and impregnate her with children. She was only 17 and hadn't even thought of having children this early in her life. She no longer had any ninja abilities and was trapped in a place she didn't know where. _I'm so desperate I even see Kabuto as a solace, how could this have happened? Why didn't I run away quicker? Even if I do escape how could things ever be the same again? _Kabuto got up, 'Ah Sakura, would you like to be blindfolded?'

She was glad for the offer, she didn't want to see him. The name she found harder and harder to say, Sasuke. She didn't want to see him looking at her. Looking at her intimate places, looking at the naked body when she was in chains. She always wanted to be with Sasuke but not like this, this was a real nightmare. Her dream of being with Sasuke in love together was destroyed. 'Thank you, I want to be blindfolded.' He gently wrapped the cloth around her eyes.

It seemed like hours after Kabuto had left. She expected Sasuke to be there quickly afterwards but realised he always did things on his own time and whenever he wanted. She had almost fallen asleep until she heard footsteps. She knew where that energy came from, it was him.

'Sasuke-Kun?'


	2. Dreams Crushed

**Thanks guys for all your responses! I never expected to get such good comments! Thank you so much ^^**

**Shishano Sakura: Thank you so much! I will use the title 'In the claws of the enemy.' It's the absolutely perfect name to go with the story. **

**Jennypenny1090: To be honest I haven't really decided who Sakura will ultimately end up with. Just going to see how the story unfolds! I will keep you guessing until the very end MWHAHAHA ^^**

**Enjoy guys!**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Dreams crushed

'Is that you Sasuke-Kun?'

Silence. But she heard the footsteps coming closer and closer. There was no mistake that this person was coming towards her. She started to get more nervous.

Maybe taking the offer of a blindfold was not a good idea after all. 'Who ever you are, please, say something.' Her voice started to tremble now. But still there was no reply. She heard the sound of the lock opening. _I haven't seen him for all these years and now, he isn't going to even acknowledge me! He is going to rape me but not even say a single word to me. _Sakura's heart really broke now. She knew for sure that the old Sasuke was gone. Her only hope was Sasuke but that hope was snatched from her by the cruelty of reality.

She could feel the person coming closer and closer. He was being painfully slow, almost savouring every second he could of the situation. The tears wouldn't stop streaming down her face. 'Why wont you answer me? I know your there, Sasuke.' It was after she said his name the atmosphere suddenly turned violent. Her trousers and pants were roughly shoved down her legs. She could feel the heavy breathing behind her ear. A rough arm came around her side to position her; it was where the wound was that Kabuto had not healed properly.

'Please. Don't. I don't want this.' She would beg if she had to. 'I'll do anything. Please.' She tried to get away but the chains simply held her in place. She was just in too much pain and was too exhausted to be able to do anything than just beg.

She heard the rustle of clothing behind her. _Well girl this is it, I know its not how you imagined your first time would end up, but be strong we will make it. _She was comforting herself now. But she had to fight back somehow, since saying his name seem to had a reaction she blurted out 'I'll never forgive you for this Sasuke.'

As soon as the words parted her lips, he thrust his hard member into her. It was aggressive, no he was aggressive. She was not prepared and it hurt like hell, her virginity was broken by a rapist – the rapist she once loved. 'You, You-' She began but a firm hand was put over her mouth to stop her from talking. Every thrust was painful, it didn't help that he had a large member which only added to the pain. She tried to faze out , think of something else but it was impossible. The tears from her eyes were falling on his hand covering her mouth. This was just wrong.

The breathing behind her got deeper and louder. Almost moaning, even. After what seem forever to Sakura, almost a snarl came from him and she felt a warm liquid oozing inside her. He rest his forehead on her shoulder for a second breathing heavily.

'Well done, Sasuke.' _What? _Her head flew to the direction of where the voice came from even though she couldn't see. It was Orochimaru. He had watched. Watched her…. getting raped. She felt even more dirty. The body behind her got up and she heard the sound of clothing rustle again. Then went the sound of the door, it was being locked again. She felt dirty everywhere, she just wanted to scrub her whole body even the inside until it bled. Anything to get the dirty feeling to go away.

'I wasn't sure if you was capable of doing this. Glad to see my doubts were unfounded.' His voice sounded happy. _What kind of monster are you Orochimaru? _She thought.

'Hn.' For the first time she heard him. This was Sasuke voice, admittedly deeper than what she remembered but he had matured into an adult man now. It really was him who did this to her. Sasuke….

* * *

At first he didn't come to rape her very often. Hopefully every other day, if she was lucky. But to be honest she had no concept of time since she stuck in darkness all the time. Sometimes if she had really struck gold he wouldn't come for days or weeks, even. She knew he was off on missions then. But when he returned after a while, it was always more rough and more than once. He would release inside her and very quickly regained the stamina to carry on. But now his visits were much more frequent, she wondered what had changed. But it was always the same, he would never try to pleasure her, he would never even speak to her.

Every time she heard footsteps coming towards her, she would cry. She knew that it meant pain, physically yes but even more so emotionally. There were certain things that time could just not heal. Like your dreams turning into nightmares.

Kabuto would ask her everytime if she wanted to be blindfolded. And everytime she said yes. It was a bit sad really, there was a part of her that didn't accept this as real. As long as she couldn't see him, then a part of her hoped it wasn't really Sasuke at all. After all how could she really know if she had never seen him? He never once spoken to her either. _I wonder if he is ashamed. _Maybe some part of him deep down did care about her. At least she hoped he did.

She was beginning to see visits from Kabuto as some kind of relief from the everyday abuse. _Heh, this is just how bad my life as become._ She knew that behind that kind smile was an evil man who loved to watch people suffer. _He probably just comes to see me to get his kicks off seeing an abused girl_. Yes, that had to be it. What else would a sound ninja who sees someone like Orochimaru as an idol think? _I just want to die now; there is no more life for me just pain. _This had become a familiar pattern, Sasuke would make the mess and Kabuto would come to clear it up. The mess being her.

Kabuto was holding her now, stroking her hair. 'He's not very gentle with you is he? Look at the bruises on your thighs! He must have been holding very tightly. I should speak with him really.' He sighed. He began to gently wipe the blood off between her thighs. She winced it was so sore down there. 'I never expected him to be so vicious, you haven't upset him, have you Sakura-Chan? I know what a difficult person he is. But you know if you were nicer then maybe he would be more pleasant.' _Yes, that's right Kabuto. I'm the one being abused but somehow I have to be the nice one. _

'Now open your mouth, it's time for the pill.' He pushed the pill into her mouth giving her water to drink. She knew the pill was some kind of energy pill designed to drain the energy. She hated taking it; it always made her so tired, so weak. There was no chance of escape while she was under the effects of that pill. The pill that made her so weak she could barely stand. 'At least, I have some good news! Orochimaru is very happy with your behaviour. Soon you will be released from this cell, under certain conditions of course. But its better than sleeping on the cold, damp stone isn't it!' He seemed happy but with Kabuto you could never tell behind the façade.

* * *

'No progress of yet?' Orochimaru asked Kabuto while searching through research papers.

'Unfortunately, not as yet but I do have some concerns.' He said.

'Concerns? You? Kabuto?' Orochimaru laughed his evil laugh. 'Go on… tell me about your _concerns _Kabuto.'

'Its simple – he's killing her. Slowly. But if this continues she won't survive anymore than a couple of months. You should the see the state he leaves her in.'

Orochimaru narrowed his eyebrows. 'That Sasuke, sometimes I wonder if he is more trouble than he is worth. I need that girl, Kabuto. You know the plan, yes I want more Uchihas. But even more I wish to create a weakness in Sasuke. If he grew to care about the girl and the feeling was amplified because she was carrying his child… It would be the perfect bargaining tool, he would submit to me. That's why it has to be that girl; he must grow feelings for her. But if he is killing her… Hmmm.'

There was a few seconds of silence.

'Very well. Sasuke will become responsible for her wellbeing. He will look after her. If he fails, then I will not teach him that jutsu he is interested in.'

'But-' Kabuto began to interrupt.

'Yes, yes. I know it carries a significant risk. If she falls pregnant I will remove her personally but if she doesn't and he kills her, then there is no big loss. I'll find another girl.'

'Yes Orochimaru-Sama.'

* * *

It was around that time again, she had become so used to the reality of being raped daily that the days seemed to have a natural rhythm to them. He would always come at a certain time. If he didn't then he wasn't coming that day. He never surprised her by coming unexpectedly. _I knew he was an organised person but I didn't think he would take it this far._

Wait-

What was happening-

The blindfold was being removed. 'No!' She screamed. That blindfold was her only comfort. Her only source of illusion, she didn't want to see him. She didn't want to see him touching her. She didn't want to see him raping her. She instinctively attempted to put her hands in front of her eyes. It was no good, her arms were chained and would not move. Instead she closed her eyes really tightly, using all the energy she could. She felt his rough fingers pressing on her eyelids, opening them.

'Sakura.' Finally, after all these weeks he finally spoke to her.

'Don't. Your not real. Your not Sasuke. He wouldn't do this to me. Let me go.' She screamed. He couldn't help but pity her. Pity her situation. Pity the lame excuses she came up with in her head.

'Look at me.' The voice growled. It sounded almost dangerous.

She didn't move, but he moved her head. And then it happened. Her green eyes met his onyx eyes. _Sasuke_. He was even more handsome than what she remembered. His beautiful features. How she loved that face. Even after everything that happened to her, she still felt attraction towards him. She could feel her face becoming redder. But those eyes were not the kind eyes that she remembered, there was a coldness to them. They were so different that she wasn't sure if she knew this person anymore. _He's like a stranger._

While staring into her eyes he pressed himself inside of her, again. It had never been so terrible, his eyes didn't even flicker. There was no shame, no regret. Heck there was no sign of any emotion on his face. _What was Orochimaru done to you? To make you become this person? _Her tears started to flow again. She had stop putting up any kind of resistance a long time ago. It was pointless. She was as silent as him. _Its like hes not just raping my body but raping my mind as well. _It wasn't as rough this time, he was going purposely slow. Painfully slow. Baring his uncaring eyes into hers while taking her.

She tried to focus on something else, to phase the reality out but she was memorized by his eyes, but she could not tear her eyes away. It was like she was being held hypnotically by them. He placed his fingers which were holding her eyes open into her mouth. He was choking her. She started to cough and wheeze. _I cant, I cant breathe. _She was overwhelmed with the sensation down below and in her mouth.

Then a slight flicker happened in his eyes, she felt the usual warmness again, he had come inside of her. He got up like nothing had happened and sorted his clothing out. He left the cell and re-locked it. But this time he stopped facing the opposite direction of Sakura.

'Don't forget. Your nothing to me.' With that, he just walked off.

* * *

A few hours later Kabuto came, as he always did. He froze for a bit, her blindfold was missing and she was unable to remove it. 'Your eyes- did he?' He was shocked. This time Sakura burst completely into sobs, her whole body was shaking. She couldn't stop thinking, her mind going over and over what had happened to her. Her beloved Sasuke was dead; in his place was an evil maniac who raped innocent girls. _Worse, he even likes it. He wants to see me in pain! And after everything- I mean nothing to him. I lost my virginity to someone who I mean absolutely nothing to. _

Kabuto quickly opened the cell and undid her chains. Holding her on his chest, gently stroking her back. 'Hush, hush. Its okay.' He quietly whispered in her ear, while stroking her back.

'No. No its not. I want to die! Please Kabuto, it hurts. It hurts everywhere…. Please… Just get this over with… Please kill me.' She was staring into his eyes now, _she is being deadly serious. _

'Just take the pill. Everything will be better.' She slowly swallowed the pill that she hated so much. But this time a deep sleep overcame her.

* * *

**Poor Sakura! I am really evil – she isn't having a good time is she?**

**What do you guys think about Sasuke? Is he a bad guy? Or are there ulterior motives for his actions? **

**Once again, please, please review. Ideas, comments, opinions are all much appreciated J **

**Thanks guys for all your responses! I never expected to get such good comments! Thank you so much ^^**

**Shishano Sakura: Thank you so much! I will use the title 'In the claws of the enemy.' It's the absolutely perfect name to go with the story. **

**Jennypenny1090: To be honest I haven't really decided who Sakura will ultimately end up with. Just going to see how the story unfolds! I will keep you guessing until the very end MWHAHAHA ^^**

**Enjoy guys!**


	3. Reality Bites

**Naruto and everything Naruto related is not owned by me. This is purely a fan based work.**

**Thanks for all the comments! **

**I received a few questions about the storyline, but Im going to keep it a secret. Im sorry to disappoint anyone! Please keep reading and your questions will definitely be answered!**

**Please review. Pretty please with a cherry on top? **

* * *

Reality Bites

'Rise and shine Princess!' She started to open her eyes. Kabuto was gently smiling at her. It gave her a nice feeling in a way.

'Hmmm.' She murmured, slowly awakening.

'Today is a great day! You are officially released from this cell.' He pulled the keys out of his pocket. 'Taa, daa. The last time you'll see these dreadful things.'

_What? Im free? What about children? What on earth is going on?_

'Im… free?' She quietly whispered, hope was filling her up.

'Erm, I didn't say… free… Sakura-Chan. I said out of this cell.' His gazed lowered.

_Right, out of one cell into an another kind of cell. Nothing has changed. Hopefully Sasuke doesn't know. It will keep him away from me, for at least a day hopefully._

'But first it's time for your medicine.' _Medicine? Is it really medicine, Kabuto? I don't know of any kind of medicine that makes a person more ill. This is poison, you just don't have the guts to say it to my face. _But even though she hated it, she still swallowed it. Swallowed the pill that made her so weak.

'Good. Good.' He patted her head. He removed the chains that bound her arms and feet. But as soon as he undid the chains to her arm, she began to fall. _I cant even lift myself up, some kind of shinobi I am._ She felt Kabutos soft gentle arms scoop her up and carry her in his arms.

_Its rare to see any kind of innocence in the Land of Sound. _Kabuto mused. Looking at her fragile state, her vulnerability, he became aroused. After spending so much time around her, he realised a while ago he was developing feelings for her. Part of him wanted to kiss the tears off her face, the other half wanted to slice into her flesh and make her writhe in pain. More than anything he wanted to experience the same pleasure Sasuke had. _But no matter how tempted I am. I can't. Why is life so unfair? An order from Orochimaru-sama is an order after all, something which must be obeyed always. _He smirked, _maybe when he's finished with her, I'll take her._

She realised that she was underground as she was being carried. Looking around she could only see tunnels and more tunnels. _It will be difficult to escape, the amount of dead ends could be infinite. _ But she did feel a sense of happiness about not being locked up and stuck in a cold, wet cell. The tunnels because more elaborate, she could see a series of rooms. Kabuto stopped outside the door and opened it. It was a massive room connected to a bathroom behind it. It was a well decorated room, dark blue and very clean. It didn't look lived in, she narrowed her eyes _it's too neat for someone to live here, at least I'll be on my own._

'I've prepared everything for you, Sakura. There are clothes in the drawer and all necessary toiletries are in the bathroom.'

'Thank you Kabuto,' she whispered to him.

He was being kind and had even sorted everything for her. But inside she couldn't shift this sick feeling that was in her stomach. Something wasn't right. Something didn't add up. She just couldn't work it out yet.

'Would you like a bath?' Kabuto asked. He distracted her from her thoughts.

'Hmmmm. Yes please.' It had been a long time since she had a proper clean. The prospect of having a bath seemed like heaven to her now. Kabuto placed her on the sofa in a sitting position while he walked into the bathroom, she could hear the sound of running water. _Ahhh, warm water it will feel so nice_. She let out a long sigh. She tried to remove her clothing but it was too difficult for her, her arms were too heavy they felt like lead. She sighed. _Kabuto will have to do it_. She was used to him seeing her naked. He was the one who cleaned her. He was always so gentle. He would never stare and he never made her feel uncomfortable. She didn't mind him; he came and carefully removed her clothes. Picking her up again he slowly started to place her in the bath. It was warm, bubbly and smelled so good. _This was the nearest thing to feeling happy that I'm going to get around here._

'This is the first time, I've seen you smile Sakura.' He knelt down so he was face to face to her. 'After everything that's happened, this is the least you deserve.' He stroked his fingers across her cheek. _Huh? Is he – flirting with me? _'But now I must confess.' She gulped, _a confession of love? _The way he was so tender with her. It all made sense now, he wasn't a nice person. He was attracted to her and wanted to make a good impression.

'Im leaving on a mission. I wont be around for the next couple of weeks.' She was not expecting that. 'Sasuke will now be charge of your wellbeing until I return.' Her eyes widened.

_Sasuke? The one who was beating her? Almost killing her? How could her ever look after her! He is a psycho! He only cares for himself! _She realised why the room was so fancy now. These are his rooms. How could she not of realised? She would rather be in the cells than here. Heck, if she could choose she would pick Orochimarus room over Sasukes. She was just about to protest –

'Get out.' She knew that voice, Sasuke. She was too scared to look at him. She even started to shake. _He's angry. God only knows what he's capable of._

'I was on my just on my way' Kabuto got up. 'Sasuke.' He almost hissed his name. The tension in the room was unbearable. 'Be safe Sakura-chan.' He gave a weak smile. She saw his figure slowly getting further and further away. She wanted to run after him. Feel safe with him.

Sasuke turned away slamming the door behind him. _Breathe, Sakura, just breathe. He is in the next room. He is over there and you are over here. _She wasn't going to leave, even if the bath became freezing cold. But as soon as she had that thought the door swung open. She left herself being lifted out of the bath and literally thrown onto the bed. It would have hurt if the bed had been hard.

'Your clothes are there. Go and get them.' He pointed towards a drawer in the corner of the room. She was naked, wet and had no energy. But she felt so terrified that she had no choice but to do it. She took a big breath and pushed past all the pain she felt standing up. Her head was dizzy. _One foot just move one foot._ She did it. _That's it! Now for the other one, you can do it! _Her other foot moved, slowly she was managing to walk after weeks of being chained to the ground. But after a few steps she tipped over too much and fell over. Thump! She had fallen hard. She pressed against the floor but didn't have the strength to push herself.

She heard a low growl, Sasuke grabbed her arm putting her back on her feet. 'Get them, now.' His voice was deep and powerful. She went to move her foot again but it didn't go where she wanted, smack! She fell over again.

'Fine. If your so pathetic, stay there.' He took his clothes off and went into his bed.

_Thank God. He didn't touch me. It hurts but he hasn't touched me. _She was happy.

* * *

She started to open her emerald eyes. The surroundings around her were unfamiliar. _Where am I? Oh._ She remembered, _I'm in Sasukes room_. But she wasn't naked and she wasn't on the floor. Instead she found herself inside the bed beside a sleeping Uchiha. _Did Sasuke bring me up here? Did he put these clothes on me? I don't remember any of this happening. _She stared at his sleeping face. He was undeniably a beautiful creature. But he was as beautiful as he was twisted. _Beautiful on the outside but ugly insid_e.

Hearing her move his eyes shot open. He moved as if it was about to attack but stopped at the last second. His eyes like always were intense. With Sasuke there really was no need for words. His eyes always said everything. But now, this Sasuke, his eyes were covered with fog. Like he wasn't really there, he didn't feel anything. A cold and empty shell.

'Hn.' He got up as if he hadn't been sleeping. He was always so alert and quick. She didn't dare to look at him in fear of the consequences. She felt something rough on her skin. He was…. tying her up. He was binding her arms against the posts of the bed. She started to panic. But this time she could move harder, stronger even. _ Why can I move like this? Oh, I didn't have that pill today. Calm down and think of a way out of this. _But she felt a pill being thrust into her mouth by force. _Don't swallow. Whatever you do don't swallow._

Slap! She felt a stinging sensation across her face. Sasuke had struck her across her face. 'Swallow.' But she wouldn't, it felt like this was all the control she had in her life. Another stinging sensation came across her face, another slap and again another. She knew he wouldn't stop. So even though everything in her body was telling her not to do it, her soul was screaming not to do it. She gave in, swallowed the pill and gave away the last bit of power she had left.

'Open your mouth.' She did. He searched inside her mouth with his fingers.

She knew what was going to happen now. He was going to take her again. And he did. But she wouldn't look into his eyes and this time, he didn't force her to. It was a small relief. She stared at the ceiling of his room as he was thrusting into her. Wondering why he tied her with rope. _It's about the control_, _in everything he must have the control. His every word must be obeyed. _To bind her with rope made him completely physically in control.

* * *

She was sitting on the edge on the bed, staring at the floor. She was getting used to the feeling of not being so heavy chained. It was strange. She was almost free but Sasuke had placed an iron shackle around her left ankle, so she didn't have unlimited movement. But at least she could move, unlike last time and there was more than enough chain to move into the bathroom. _He thinks of everything, huh._

She thought about the events of the rest of the morning. She had gathered enough courage to watch him get changed; she stared at his naked figure and watched him put his clothes on. He could feel her watching him and he smirked. 'Like what you see, Sakura?' She just huddled even deeper into the blankets covering the bed letting out a small hum. There was no way she would ignore him, that would only make him angry. She wasn't in the position to afford him becoming angry.

'I should not have to say this. Do not leave this room. Even if you find a way to get out of that chain. If you value your life, you will not leave.'

A part of her wanted to smile, he was so matter of fact. Typical Sasuke. She knew he had threatened her life but she was happy to have a small reminder of the person who she used to love.

Her thoughts were interrupted by far away sounds. She could the movement of people. Is wasn't Sasuke, this wasn't his energy. Not Kabuto either. Maybe it was Orochimaru? She froze a bit. The voices on the other side of door became louder and louder. 'But- but- Jugo, I just want to see her. Just once. I need to know if it's true!' There was another voice too quiet for her to hear. 'Its not like I'm gonna hurt her or anything! Screw it! I'm not scared of you and I'm definitely not scared of Sasuke!'

_Sound ninja! Oh crap. _She remembered the last sound ninja she encountered, those were not good memories. _No doubt that these will be bad characters. Just use your importance to Orochimaru as a bargaining card if they try anything._

When the door opened, the ninja who she saw was not what she had been expecting. An odd looking whitish blue haired skinny man and behind him a larger man who with golden brown hair who looked somewhat apologetic.

'Hey!' The blue haired smiled then let out a low wolf whistle. 'Dang, she is a beauty. I see what Sasuke-'

'Im very sorry about this-' the brown haired man tried to drag the blue man away.

'Jugo! Don't be so rude! We should introduce ourselves at least.' The blue hair kept staring at her intensely; definitely eyeing her up. 'I'm Suigetsu and this guy over here is Jugo. Its nice to meet ya.'

Yes he was a Sound Ninja, but she couldn't help but like this Suigetsu man. He was straight-forward and honest, she could tell he didn't waste his time with lies or double trickery.

'It is a pleasure to meet you.' Jugo was also very likeable. He seemed gentle and at the very least had manners. Manners were something which she hadn't come across too much since her capture.

'Hello. I'm Sakura.' The quiet voice escaped from her lips, it was almost angelic like.

'Sasukes girlfriend. Sorry for barging in, just wanted to see what kinda of chick he was into.'

Sakura couldn't help bursting out laughing. It was not a nice laugh but a bitter one. _Girlfriend? Me? I'm nothing more than a breeding machine. Just existing to bear Uchiha children. No, there was no space for romantic notions . _After she finished laughing, there was a moment of awkward silence, which she broke by saying'I'm not.'

Suigetsu and Jugo walked closer to her. She decided that she definitely liked them.

'What the hell! He has you chained!' Suigetsu shouted. 'That's messed up, man. Fucking screwed up Sasuke. You don't chain up your woman.' He looked straight at her. 'Do you want me to break it?'

'No!' She gasped. _If Sasuke saw the chain was removed he would be more than furious._

'What? Oh. Ohhhh.' He let out a long whistle. 'Your into that kinda shit. Well, makes sense really, didn't think someone like Sasuke would- ow, ow!' Jugo had hit him hard.

'Please forgive his rudeness Sakura. He does not possess the most intellectual of minds.' Jugo sighed, his friend could be so embarrassing sometimes.

Suigetsu rolled his eyes._'Me... I'm not the one with a girl chained up in my room...'_

It was obvious these two had no idea why she was really here. She wanted to keep it that way; she wanted to keep just a fraction of normality no matter how short. _This is a good chance to get some information. Don't waste it! _'Sasuke doesn't really speak to me that much. Has he, has he mentioned anything to you?' She tried to give the most innocent look she could muster.

'Sasuke doesn't say shit to anyone. Rumours were going crazy, that a Leaf village chick was staying in his room. Wasn't sure if it was true, till I saw you.' He shrugged.

Jugo looked sad, he could tell she was being mistreated. He could see purple shades on her skin when her sleeves were slightly raised. But worse than that, he could see the sadness and pain in her eyes. _What are you doing to this girl, Sasuke? _He felt the need to speak for Sasuke, 'Im not sure where you stand Miss Sakura, but I know Sasuke is in love with you. He isn't the most vocal man about his emotions but he is not the type to waste time on things which do not interest him.'

Suigetsu nodded 'Yeah. It's obvious. Straight after every single mission he goes off. Always wondered where, to see you! I barely even see him around training anymore. He must be around you like a love sick puppy. Guess you could talk it obsession even. You must get bored of seeing his ugly face all the time!'

_Obssessed? _It was true that when she was locked up he started coming to her multiple times. She just assumed he was frustrated at the lack of success of her not falling pregnant. But she just couldn't understand why they thought he loved her. _They weren't there, they haven't seen what he's done to me, how he has treated me. _

'But Sakura, why are you here? I thought you was his girlfriend but if your not…' Suigetsu trailed off.

She just closed her eyes and curled into a tight ball, she wasn't going to answer that question. She still hadn't even accepted the reality of it all. If she did, then she really would become a broken person. But as cold and alone as she felt, a warm arm enclosed around her. It was Jugo, he was cuddling her, comforting her. She didn't know this man but she was desperate for any kind of comfort.

* * *

She was completely and utterly bored. It felt like hours had gone by since she had been visited by the Sound ninja. There wasn't much to do in Sasuke's room, it was very empty. He only had things useful to him and nothing else. _Just like Sasuke_, she sighed. Despite her boredom she looked forward to talking with Jugo and Suigetsu again. They promised they would come and visit her regularly. _At least its something. And hopefully Kabuto will come back from his mission soon. He'll come and look after me again… Take me away from this room… _Things weren't looking so bleak anymore; _I guess Sound ninjas aren't so bad after all. _All needed to do was to avoid Sasukes anger; he wouldn't attack unless he was provoked. But more importantly she had to find a way to get out of here. By talking to the Sound ninja she could start to gather information and make a well thought out escape plan. _But for now… all I can do is wait…_

Sasuke came into the room holding food. Sakura was surprised. He placed the food on the table on the far side of the room. 'Come.' She managed to stand and walk to the table, although she almost fell at the end quickly grabbing a chair to hold herself up. She slowly managed to turn around and sit on the chair. Sasuke sat down on the chair next to her. He opened up all the food packets, it was chicken and rice.

'Eat.' He commanded. He started to eat. She picked up her fork and started to eat too. It was strange. This was like a flashback to the past and reminded her of when they were part of team seven and were always eating meals together. There was a strange calm and she couldn't help but feel nervous around him. After a few mouthfuls, she just couldn't eat anymore. Lifting up the fork, chewing and swallowing just used too much energy.

Sasukes eyes glanced over towards her food. 'Eat more.'

'I can't.' She whispered. She was scared of how he might react.

He lifted her out of the chair onto the bed, so she was sitting upright. _Already? This quickly? _But he didn't do what she thought he would. He sat beside her holding the plate of food. He was feeding her, gently. She was expecting him just to shove the food into her mouth but he was waiting until she had finished each mouthful. She stared at him, he looked almost happy. There was no coldness in his eyes. There was a beautiful feeling of peace between them.

After he had finished feeding her, he came back to the bed; she was expecting to be tied up again. But this time she felt strong arms pull her, pressing her body into his body, her head laying on his muscular chest. She was confused. _A couple of years ago, I would have murdered people to get to this close to Sasuke. How time changed things, how time changed people. _She could hear his breathing getting heavier and heavier, he was falling asleep.

She found it much harder to sleep. It was uncomfortable being physically next to the person who had caused her so much pain. But she wouldn't move, no, she wouldn't dare wake him. But then she heard something, it was so quiet that she thought she imagined it. But no, it definitely was real.

'Sakura.' She heard it. He was whispered her name in his sleep.

* * *

**Ooh. Seems like finally there might be some SasxSak romance waiting in the wings. Are you a SasxSak shipper? **

**I have lots of ideas swirling in my head. Not sure what direction to go in!**

**Thanks for reading guys :D **


	4. Tension rises

**Hi guys! Me again with a new chapter – hope you enjoy. A massive thank you to all the people that are reviewing and giving me feedback, it all helps for making the story better!**

**Hinatashelper: I definitely agree that its Sasuke who really needs some medicine. Some extra, extra strong stuff too!**

**Bella-swan11: Your comment to Sakura was really heartfelt. Im sure she is really grateful for your kind words.**

**Atomsphere 101: Thank you! I hope you still I've managed to keep up the atmosphere in this chapter.**

**221: Thanks for all of your advice. It really helps when people are telling you that you are heading in the right direction.**

**Right, that's it. Story time now! Why do I write such dark and angsty fic? Well I'm messed up in the head :D **

* * *

Chapter Four - Tension Rises

Kabuto had finished his mission days ago. _It was so easy; Orochimaru should have sent someone else. A waste of my talents. _Looking at the dead bodies he sighed. _Taking my precious time away from my sweet Sakura-Chan. _He wondered if she was okay, leaving her with Sasuke was the last thing he wanted to do.

These couple of weeks he had reflected long and hard about Sakura. He was undeniably attracted to her. But in love? Now he wasn't sure if he would take it that far. However for the first time in his life he felt a conflict between Orochimarus orders and his own personal desires. _I understand the need for Uchiha test subjects, but why does it have to be her? As long it's a woman with reproductive capabilities it could be anyone… _

That's why he had come here, why he had come to meet this person. _Desperate times call for desperate measures. _He couldn't remember exactly when he decided he would save her. But after he had made the decision, he found it impossible to turn back.

'It's been a long time, Sasori.'

'Hn. Kabuto.' The cloaked figured answered. 'You said there was something important we needed to know.'

Sasori had originally been Orochimarus Akatsuki partner back in the old days. But Kabuto being naturally placed in the role of a spy was pretending to work for the Akatsuki by telling them all of the 'activities' Orochimaru was involved with. Of course, the exact reverse in reality was happening he was telling Orochimaru all the information he could get from the Akatsuki. Well, apart from now.

'Orochimaru is currently beginning to start experiments on Uchiha children.'

Sasori's eyes narrowed. _Uchiha children? There were only two known alive Uchihas. It must be Itachi's brother, what was his name again? Sa- Something beginning with Sa._

'There is a girl pregnant with Sasuke Uchihas child. The child will be used in experiments to test the power of the Sharingan.'

Kabuto knew Sasori would tell Itachi and Itachi, as an Uchiha, would be duty bound to step in. 

_If there is anyone who could come into a fully defended Sound village base and take away a prisoner it was Itachi. _Of course, he would realise in time she was not pregnant and let her go. Itachi Uchiha was not a violent person who took pleasure in unnecessary suffering.

'I will inform Itachi. Continue gathering information on Orochimaru.' And with that Sasori disappeared.

_Just be patient Sakura, soon you'll be free…_

* * *

Jugo had searched just about everywhere for Sasuke. This was the last place he could think of and if he wasn't here then he would have to give up. Luckily enough Sasuke was here practising with Kunai. He wanted to know exactly what was going on between Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura wouldn't say anything and he did not want to make her more upset by pushing. So instead he would confront Sasuke about it.

'Sasuke.' He called out but Sasuke carried on with his kunai as if he wasn't even there.

'What are you doing with Sakura?' That seemed to catch his attention, he stopped with the kunai.

Sasukes eyes narrowed. _How does he even know her name? He's been in my room. _'Its none of your business.' He snapped. 'Don't pry into other peoples affairs.'

Jugo sighed, _I should have known that he would be like this. I will just have to get straight to the point. _'I've seen her Sasuke. I've seen the bruises all over her body. What are you doing? She's terrified! Shaking as if she's going to have a panic attack at any moment!'

The atmosphere completely changed in the room. 'She's mine. I do whatever I like with her.' Jugo felt that Sasuke might attack him at any moment. But instead Sasuke walked off in the opposite direction.

'If you love someone, you don't treat them like this!' He shouted, he knew Sasuke heard but there was no response.

* * *

Sasuke punched a wall. He had hit it so hard his knuckles bled. He was furious.

He remembered when Orochimaru first told him that he wanted Uchiha specimens. He even promised he would get a girl Sasuke personally chose. Any he said. He would never forget the shocked look on Orochimarus face when he said he wanted Sakura. 'The leaf village girl? Very well.'

But after all that he had the audacity to complain about his treatment of her. Orochimaru, then Kabuto and now Jugo. Just how many more people thought they could interfere with him and Sakura? He wasn't gonna take anymore from anybody. _Everything I ever loved has been taken away from me. Just this time, I will take it first._

* * *

Sakura was surprised when Suigetsu came to visit her alone, normally he was always with Jugo. Or more likely Jugo was with him, getting him out of trouble. Yes, that seem more likely. 'Hey Suigestu' she smiled at him

'Sakura –Chan! Happy to see me?' He smiled.

'Of course. I don't get many visitors. Where's Jugo? Isn't he normally with you?'

'Just saw him. Told me to come and see you, he said he would be here later. Looked a bit shifty, if you ask me. Dunno what he is up to!' 

'I'm sure he will be come soon. Hey, Suigetsu I have a question for you. If you don't mind?'

'Nah. Anything for you.'

'Why did you join the Sound?'

'EH! Sakura! That ain't any old question.' He looked at her face. 'I'm from the Mist. As a kid I wanted to be part of the seven ninja swordsmen. Just like my brother was… But he died. And then I was captured by Orochimaru who did experiments on me for years. Yeah, I guess I never did join the Sound.' He grimaced.

_Seems the whole of Sound is just a big experiment for Orochimaru. Just like me…_

Then she heard the sound of the door. It was Jugo, out of breath. He saw Sakura and his face looked relived. 'Hello Sakura. Me and Suigetsu are going to stay the night. I'm sorry if its any trouble.' Jugo was worried Sasuke would return in a bad mood and take it out on Sakura. If he did, it would be his fault, it wasn't his intention to cause her anymore pain.

Suigetsu looked puzzled 'We are?'

'Yes.' Suigetsu had never seen Jugo look so deadly serious. He usually was serious but not like this.

_What will Sasuke do when he sees them in here? What if he gets really angry? He won't blame me, will he? _She started to get nervous 'Actually guys, I don't think-'

'Get the fuck out.' Sasuke was snarling, he looked like a wild beast. 'GET OUT.'

Sakura started to shake. _He's so angry, he's so angry. _The same words kept playing in her head like a broken record. 

'No.' Jugo stood firm. Suigetsu came up from the side to back him up. 'What your doing is wrong. Look at her.' He pointed in Sakura's direction.

_No, no, no. _She thought, _don't look over here, don't look at me. _She put her hands up to her face, in an attempt to pretend she wasn't there. But even so, she could feel Sasuke's stare, it felt as if it was burning her skin.

'Yeah Sasuke. She ain't happy.'

'Who asked for your opinion? Who do you think you are coming into MY room telling me how I should treat MY girlfriend!'

_Wait- _

_His girlfriend?_

_Did he really say that? _

_I'm Sasukes girlfriend? _

A wave of confusion hit her. _How could he treat me like this if he considers me his girlfriend? Is he actually crazy? Does he think he's my boyfriend? After he did those things? After he caused me so much pain_? Thoughts were spinning in her head.

'If she has a problem. She has her own mouth. What have you been saying to her? What bullshit have you been feeding her?'

'I'll kill you. I'll fucking kill you. Both of you.' The sound of lighting could be heard. _No way, he wouldn't,_ _hes not going to use Chidori? _Jugo thought shocked, he wasn't expecting this extreme reaction from him. Suigetsu got his blade out ready to counter attack.

_And then he touched me like that? And, and Orochimaru was watching. And- _She completely froze, she couldn't breathe, she kept trying but it was like no air was going in. 'I cant- I can't-' She had lost control of her body. All three men quickly looked at her. She was clasping at her neck.

'Sakura!' Jugo ran towards her.

'What, what's wrong with her?' Suigetsu was worried.

'Breathe-' she was coughing and started to choke 'die- ' Her face was getting pale and was starting to turn into a shade of blue.

'It's a panic attack, shes having a panic attack.' Jugo sat on the bed next to her, putting his hand on her back. 'Sakura, look at me. Calm down. Shhhh. Relax.' He was stroking her back. She started to shake uncontrollably as if she was having a seizure.

'Jugo its not working!' Suigetsu was screaming.

Sasuke had completely froze. He was locked in place and could not move. _Sakura is, Sakura is-_ Everything went in slow motion for Sasuke. She was shaking her face racked with pain. Then there was a silver haired person. Kabuto. A needle. The needle going into her chest. Then she fell limp.

* * *

Sakura's panic attack had been hard on all of them. Within the short amount of months she had spent at Sound, she made real emotional impact on those she had met. Jugo and Suigetsu would visit her every other day. _It has been a week now and she is still in a coma. Just wake up, wake up soon Sakura…. _Sasuke had never left her side, not even once. Jugo wasn't sure if he hadn't even eaten during that time. The whole episode shocked him; he wasn't aware Sasuke had such deep emotions. _I knew it. I knew he loved her utterly. He was punishing her for his own feelings because he didn't want to accept them. Now he has been given the wake up call he needs. I just hope the price wasn't too high…_

Kabuto had told them in a non medical way what happened to Sakura. She had a severe panic attack caused from continual extreme emotional distress. This panic attack caused breathing problems, fits and eventually a mild heart attack. He made it very clear that if he hadn't turned up when he did, Sakura would be dead. Her body had put itself in a coma to heal from stress. He said she would wake eventually but she would never be the same again. 'Once a patient has an initial attack, frequent attacks follow more easily and gradually get worse.' Sakura had to be treated more carefully now, any potential source of distress could lead to her death.

But of course that wasn't all. Sakura was pregnant too.

* * *

Kabuto was sitting in at his personal desk. He had never been so frustrated. He had made so many mistakes at once, something which was so unlike him. _She's pregnant… How could this of happened? I doubled checked the mixture of the pills, that mixture should have made it impossible for her to get pregnant. _But here the situation stood, a miracle of so called modern science, despite the chemicals she was carrying a child. _Not only that, the mixture had very serious after effects. _Like the weakening of vital organs in the body – her heart. He gravely underestimated the amount of emotional distress Sasuke had put her through. Being a medic he naturally only focused on the physical side of things.

Maybe if she had the child at the Sound village he would have had a degree of control over the situation. But it was too late. He had gone to Sasori. Now Itachi Uchiha was involved. It was a completely different game. Things had taken a very dangerous turn. 

_Itachi will come and will take her by force. Once he realises she really is carrying an Uchiha child he will claim her. _Worse of all there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

* * *

He was staring at her again, as much as he wanted to look away, it was impossible for him. She was like a magnet to him, something he would always be drawn towards. The guilt was overpowering him, everything he had done to her had lead to this. It was his fault. Why didn't she understand the situation? Why didn't she know the type of person he was? It was never going to be a bed of roses. Life with him would be difficult and tough; he never tried to hide that fact.

It should have been obvious what was really happening. She didn't have to be scared. _I'm going to kill Orochimaru and Itachi, then we will build a life together._ It was so was no way he would let Orochimaru take his offspring; he couldn't believe they had been so naïve to assume that he would actually allow it to happen. He regretted how had she been treated, but it wasn't like he had a choice was it? The first time Orochimaru was watching him, there was no way out of it, he would have killed her on the spot. But after that…

Addicted. He was completely addicted to her smell and her body. It had become an itch, something he had to scratch. He tried to tell himself no. Not to go on that day. To wait. But the more he waited. The more he found himself with her. Sometimes he didn't realise how he got to the cell. _It got out of hand. _She was waiting there in the cell, all for him. It was too easy for him. He knew she didn't like it. But he didn't care. She told him on the day he left the leaf village she had loved him and that she would do anything to make him happy. So she should expect to live up to her promise. _Love is pain. _After all how could you say you loved someone unless you was going to prove it? She should endure anything suffering he put her through.

Then there was like feeling of anger he held towards her. All he wanted to do was be an avenger. He wasn't supposed to have any other emotions apart from hate. It was a weakness. Itachi had told him so. But yet, she invaded his thoughts like a disease. He wasn't going to let any kind of girl ruin him, not when he was working so hard to fulfil his dreams. There was a part of him who loved it when she cried, loved it when she begged him not to. Loved the fear on her face – it meant he had complete control over her. He could make her feel. Feel the pain, sadness and misery that he was stuck in. He had to have her submit to anything he wanted.

But then were was that feeling. The one that made him really angry…. shame. He knew he was making her unhappy. That he was making her unhappy on purpose for no real good reason. Maybe she hated him now. He couldn't blame her for it. The time he took her blindfold off he had wanted to see in her eyes just how much hatred she had. He can take hatred. But what he couldn't take was the disappointment he saw there, he eyes they were telling him he should have been someone better. She way how she would shake when she was in his room made him angry. Why should he feel ashamed? Why was there that feeling eating at him from the inside?

Sasuke was stuck in a deep mixture of emotions. He had never been particularly stable after the clans' massacre. He wasn't ready to handle her coming back into his life. He wasn't ready to handle the fact he was going to become a father. Maybe Orochimaru knew that, maybe that was the real reason why he had brought her in the first place.

Had he really driven her to edge of despair?

* * *

**Poor Kabuto! His plan really screwed up.**

**I know you Itachi lovers out there just cant wait for Itachi to finally arrive on the scene. Don't worry – he will. Just try and be patient ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I wanted to keep the characters as real to their Naruto universe characters as possible. I really wasn't sure about adding Sasuke's emotions at the end in case it seems out of character. But I felt that if I didn't say anything – he wouldn't really be playing an indepth role in the story.**

**What do you guys think? **


	5. Obsession

**Thank you for all the lovely comments! I really dont think my stories are great. But your comments keep me encouraged to try my best :) **

**Atomsphere 101: Thank you for you feedback. I really think you understand the type of story I want to tell. Please keep on advising me! I will definitely take your advice on Itachis character. **

**Jennypenny1090: I think that Sasuke is an extremely emotional character from the manga and anime - its why he tries so hard to hide it. I wanted to show Sasuke the way I think he really is. Its hard writing for a character who doesnt say much!**

* * *

Chapter Five - Obsession

Things had been strange for Sakura since she awoke from her coma a couple of days ago. She wondered what changed since her panic attack. _Everyone is being nice, too nice, something is going on. Even Sasuke is acting like a normal person. _She didn't know everyone was on their best behaviour trying not to cause her any stress. She didn't know that everyone was afraid of telling her that she was pregnant.

'Sakura. Kabuto wants to see you for medical tests.' Sasuke slung her over his back a piggyback position. She naturally placed her arms around his neck. Sasuke was always around her now. Ever since she woke up in the medic room to find him watching her, he barely left her alone. She was getting used to being around him now. He had stopped treating her badly and forcing himself on her. Emotionally she felt less scared and less nervous around him now. Things between them could not be called good but at least they are not as bad as they had been.

Being carried around the sound base however made her very scared. Everywhere there were cells, you could hear painful moans of prisoners inside them. It was like Hell, suffering and pain was everywhere. 'My eyes! My eyes!' A male prisoner ran at them from his cell. _His eyes are missing. _She gasped, it was so awful. 'Give me my eyes back! Give them to me!' He was screaming. Sakura buried herself in Sasukes shoulder. She couldn't help that man and felt guilty because of it. Sasuke didn't even pay it any attention. _He has spent years at the Sound, he must be used to it. Used to people suffering…_

Finally through the crowds of cells, Sasuke opened a door. It was filled with medical equipment and Sakura could see Kabuto. She was so happy; she hadn't seen Kabuto for a long time. He was the only person who had been nice to her and now she literally owed him her life. Sasuke placed her in the chair while we lent against the wall in the corner. There was an uneasy tension in the air. _It's so uncomfortable, why did Sasuke come if hes hates Kabuto so much? He should have left me alone._

'So how are you feeling today Sakura?' He span around his chair and gave her a warm smile.

'Fine.' He was staring at her as if he was waiting for something. 'You know, erm the same as usual?'

'Nothing else?'

'No-' _Did my panic attack leave any permanent damage?_

'Feeling more tired? Any nausea?' She saw Sasuke give Kabuto an angry side wards glance.

_This is strange. Why was he asking so many questions. Am I ill? Why is Sasuke looking at Kabuto like that? Is there something that Kabuto isn't telling me?_

She shook her head. Sasuke got up from leaning against the wall. 'Enough. She said she's fine.'

Kabuto completely ignored Sasuke. 'Time for a quick check-up! Open your mouth.' He looked around her mouth. 'Now your eyes.' He shined a light into her eyes. 'Look her, over to the right, now the left. Perfect.'

She watched him writing some notes on his board. If only she could get a bit closer, then she would be able to read it and find out the truth.

'Good. There doesn't seem to be any damage left over from your attack. I suggest that you take it easy and avoid stressful situations. Oh, I'll need to increase your medication. You'll need to start taking these two pills everyday.'

'But you said I was fine. What are they for?' It was a valid question but the atmosphere had gotten even more heavy.

'Just some vitamin supplements.' She could tell he was lying. Kabuto was the best liar she knew, but even for him this was a pathetic attempt.

_What is going on here!? _She was definitely frustrated.

* * *

Sasuke had finally left her alone in his room; he was off on some mission for Orochimaru. _Hes probably killing innocent people. _She sighed and dropped onto the bed. It was nice to be alone for a while; she needed to think about things. _I still can't use chakra and I still have no idea on how to get out of here. The tunnels are just too complicated, they are all interwoven. _But what was really was on her mind was the change in everyone's behaviour. _Something is wrong. What could it be?_

'Sakura?' It was Jugo.

'Jugo!' He came over towards her and she immediately gave him a hug. 'How are you?'

'Im fine. But what about you Sakura? Are you feeling okay?' _Again…_

'I don't know what it is. But whatever it is, if it's about me I want to know.' She glared at him. He was taken back, he never expected her to be so forward.

'You'll have to ask Sasuke.'

_Really? How could I? I haven't even had a conversation with him the day I was captured. It's impossible. Just no way. _ Her face went downcast. It was obvious that response made her miserable.

'Are things not okay between you and Sasuke? I was led to believe things were improving.'

Her eyes didn't move from the floor. 'Things will never be okay between me and Sasuke.'

'Ah. Well…' Jugo trailed off not knowing how to response. 'Hes trying.'

_Hes trying? Not as hard as he did to make me suffer. That's a joke. He just hangs around all the time staring. It's uncomfortable. I have no idea when he will go crazy, be evil and hurt me again. I hate it._

* * *

She was going to do it. She spent the whole day gathering up the courage to do it. She would ask him. Now it was just the two of alone them in his room she would do it.

'Sasuke?'

'Hn.' He didn't sound like he was in a bad mood... _Better take this chance, I might not get any others._

'What's wrong with me?'

He was facing the opposite direction folding his clothes into a drawer. But as soon as she said those words he stopped moving.

Silence. _I wont give up. _'Is there something wrong with me?'

'Your pregnant.' He carried on folding the clothes as if it wasn't a big deal.

_Did I just hear that right? He didn't say that word right?_

'I'm…'

'Don't make me repeat myself Sakura. Pregnant. Pregnant with my child.'

She was completely stunned, almost in a daze. 'You can't be surprised, how many times did we have sex?'

That comment snapped her out it. _Sex? _'I never had sex with you!' She was screaming at him. 'YOU RAPED ME.' Her heartbeat was getting faster and faster. 'You took me away from my home!' All of the pent up frustration started to pour out at once. 'You tortured me for weeks on end!' She was finding it harder to breath.

'Everything… makes…sense…now.' It became harder and harder for her to speak. 'You haven't been forcing me… because you have the child you want now?' Her head started to get dizzy. 'I was so stupid... I thought you was being nice to me.' She swallowed, the tears streaming down her face. 'But I should know you better? Shouldn't I?' She paused. 'Make sure nothing happens to me Sasuke! Otherwise… what would happen to the baby, right!'

Sasuke got on the bed and grabbed her head forcing it against his chest. It was almost like an embrace, but it was hard and painful so it felt more like a restraint. He was holding her head and chest on his body so hard, she couldn't move them.

'Get off me!' She tried to move. The only part of her body she could move was her arms. She started to hit his chest as hard as she could. She knew it was useless. That she was so weak it didn't hurt him. But she needed him to hurt now the way he had hurt her. Somehow. Someway. 'How- how could you do this to me?' Whack! Whack! 'What have I ever done to deserve this?' Whack! 'I would have done anything for you… But… You..'

He didn't say anything, but kept the same strong hold over her. It was a strange; how she was being comforted by the person who had caused her this pain. She lost the will to keep hitting him now. It was pointless, fear came over her. 'A mother? Me?' She was shaking in his arms now. 'I'm - I'm not ready for a child.'

'I- I cant do this.'

She felt fingers brushing her tears away.

* * *

It had taken Sasori a while to locate Itachi.

Out of all the Akatsuki Itachi was the most skilled at hiding himself. So when Sasori knew he had to go and find him, he was annoyed because he had a difficult job. That's why he involved Deidara, his jutsu allowed him to fly and much more ground could be covered that way. But he had doubted if telling Deidara was the wisest of choices.

'A baby! Huh? Itachi and baby! Man, that's a good one, even for someone like you Sasori!' He remembered Deidara's smiling face. '… your not joking, are you? Shit man. Poor kid…'

They stopped off at what seemed to be an abandoned husk of a house. He saw the muscular frame of Itachi sitting outside on the steps lost in thoughts.

'Yo! Itachi!' Deidara was smiling. _I shouldn't have brought him with me after all. _'I know something, I know something you don't knowwww.' _Hes acting like a child._

'Deidara! Enough.' Sasori snapped. 'I have important information.'

* * *

Everyone had lied to her. Everyone. She felt like such a fool. Wasn't it only natural that after a while she truly believed she had formed real relationships? But now she knew where she really stood. _They all knew, all of them, but no one said anything. It was only because I asked - I was told the truth. What if I had never asked? Would no one have told me? They probably have been laughing at me the whole time. _She sighed.

_Where the hell were Kakashi or Naruto? _She thought once they realised she was missing they would have gone through hell and back to try and get her back. Yet here she was still trapped in Sound. Not one single rescue attempt. _I bet they don't even care I'm gone. _Reflecting on her current situation made her literally suicidal. _I have no control over anything. Not where I am. Not what I eat. Not what I do. I don't feel human anymore. _And of course then was that… Staring at her belly, she wanted to find a sharp object and stab herself. _I'm nothing. Nothing more than a baby machine._

But even though she was angry at being forced to have a child, in a different way she had already loved it. _It's the only innocent thing here. _She would do anything to love and protect this child. It didn't matter how it had come into existence. It, like her, had no choice in the matter. No, she would love this child in a way she never had been.

* * *

'Sakura.' She was lying motionlessly on his bed. She looked like a doll. _A beautiful broken doll..._

'Sakura.'

_Just go away Sasuke... leave me alone._

'I've got you something. Look.'

_If I look will you go away? _She turned to see his fist wrapped around something. She had to admit she was interested to see what it was.

'Okay. I'm looking now...'

He opened his palm to reveal what he was holding.

Her eyes widened.

_Thats! No way... He remembered._

She recalled that time. Team Seven had just finished a mission, they would always celebrate afterwards. Kakashi had let them spend the day exploring the town. Naruto, being Naruto, went off to the nearest Ramen bar he could find. Sakura however wanted to spend as much time with Sasuke as possible; she had her own personal mission - making Sasuke hers. He didn't seem too pleased she was following him around. Never mind, she would definitely change his mind!

She was thinking of things to say that wouldn't annoy him, unfortunately for her that didn't leave her with too many options. Her eyes caught the look of a certain shop.

'Oh!' She ran towards it. 'I can't believe it! I'm so lucky!' She was waving her arms about in excitement. Sasuke slowly followed her from behind.

'What is it?'

She let out a big grin. 'My favourite sweets! They must come from this village, look at how many there are! I'm going to get some, please wait Sasuke-kun.' Within a few seconds she came out with multiples bags of sweets. 'Sorry to keep you waiting. The sweet shop at Konoha rarely has these, so I had to stock up!' She opened a bag and ate one. 'Yummy! It's so good. Try one Sasuke! See for yourself how delicious they are!' She handed him a packet.

He ate one and then looked at her... 'not bad.'

She let out a big giggle.

In his hands was the same type of sweet she bought that day. _You can't get those anywhere; it's a rare type of sweet. Did he go and get it just for me?_

Sakura knew what those sweets meant. They were a peace offering. He was holding out his hand waiting for her answer. She would have to go to him. She would have to touch him first. _I can't ever forgive what you've done to me Sasuke. But I'm willing, I'm willing to try and make peace with you only for the sake of this child. _He was staring at her again with a gaze so direct she felt naked. _He sees through me. He's always seen through me._

She let out a small smile. 'Thank you Sasuke-' As she slowly reached for his hand, he pulled her into him. He gently stroked her face. He opened the packet of sweets and started to put one in her mouth.

'I can-' She protested.

'Let me.'

She gave into him. Just like she always did. But, this time, it wasn't too much of a hardship lying in his arms being fed her favourite candy.

* * *

Orochimaru wanted to see him. No, Orochimaru wanted to see him a long time ago. But Sasuke wasn't the type of person who would rush about for anybody. Or be ordered around. He would see Orochimaru when he was ready and not the other way around. Since now was a good time for him, he decided he would grace Orochimaru with his presence.

Kabuto was standing the corner of the room, pretending he wasn't listening to the conversion flicking through papers. _That guy... Always lurking around Sakura like a bad smell. As soon as my back is turned there he is with her. The way he looks at her. It's obvious he wants her. _Kabuto currently ranked high on Sasukes people to kill list.

'Im disappointed with you Sasuke-Kun.' The way how Orochimaru elongated him name sent shivers down his spine. 'I've been looking at the results of your training. It is very disappointing for me, you're failing. There are many Sound ninja stronger than you who have not gone through the most advanced level of training. Unlike you.' He could see Kabuto smirking in the corner of the room.

'At the level you are now, you could never defeat Itachi. I thought your revenge was important to you. Perhaps not. Perhaps you care little for the Uchiha name.' Sasukes blood was boiling. Being part of the Uchiha clan and getting revenge for his fallen clan members meant everything to him.

'Sasuke… I took you into the Sound village because I saw potential in you. Do not disappoint me.'

* * *

Sakura could tell it was getting late. Normally if Sasuke had left her alone he would have returned by now. It was strange but it didn't worry her too much. _He's big enough to look after himself. _So she went to bed without him. _Hopefully he will be here in the morning. _Closing her eyes she quickly fell asleep.

Feeling something on her body, she slowly woke up. Sasuke. He was holding her arms above her head pinning both of her wrists with one hand. _He's, He's going to… again… _She started to squirm.

'Don't' their faces were almost pressed together. She could smell the scent of alcohol on his breath. _Is he drunk? He doesn't- _His mouth came crushing down on hers. He started to force her legs apart. But this was different from the times before, he wasn't distant, and his eyes were full of emotion. _Is he looking for something? _He was touching her everywhere.

'Sakura' He was kissing her collarbone, his voice was deep and husky. 'Do you ever regret?' He was trailing kisses down her body. He kept kissing and talking, setting her skin on fire. 'Regret.' It was hard to understand him. More kisses. 'Me.' More kisses. How could he expect her to answer questions at a time like this?

_Regret him? _ That was unexpected. He wasn't an insecure person who asked those types of questions. Every time she tried to think, a burst of pleasure would stop her thoughts. She was slowly losing her mind. _Hes playing with me. Again… _Strange, it had only occurred to her now that she never really thought about it. T_oo many things have happened. _She could feel his hardness pressing against her thigh.

As much as she tried to deny it, her physical reactions were betraying her real feelings. It felt good, too good.

It hit her, no matter what he did to her she would love him unconditionally. She had both loved and hated him both passionately. She could never be neutral to him. His whole existence affected her soul deeply, they were bound together. The truth was she was addicted to him, the pain, and the pleasure. It was messed up, it wasn't normal. She didn't give a damn. All that mattered to her was the closeness of each others bodies.

Anything he would do to her, she was would accept it. It felt natural; they were meant to be together. Magnetic even, always attracted to each other by forces out of their control. They were tied together both in happiness and in pain. He had entered her now. It felt so good, she felt as if would explode. 'Sasuke...' She was gasping through the pleasure. She wanted him to know, no she needed him to know 'Sasuke.. I love you.' She felt the thrusts get even deeper and rougher in response. Tears were rolling down her face. They were making love, bonding in the way they should have from the beginning.

She let go. She allowed him to take control of her body. He responded by taking her to unimaginable pleasures.

* * *

'Not getting up today?' Sasuke walked out of the bathroom. Sakura just moaned and wrapped herself in even deeper in the blankets of the bed. _Give me a break... _'I will be training for the day. I've left food for you. Make sure you eat.' With that he left her alone.

She was feeling tired, _what happened last night?_ _He was so intense, I've never seen him like that before. Did something happen to him_?

She let out a big yawn and stretched. Immediately she was aware she found it much easier to move. Normally it took so much energy for slight movements and now she could stretch her whole body like it was nothing. Why? The answer hit her immediately. _He hasnt given me my pills today..._

_Sakura! Now is your chance to get out of here. You have the energy to move freely and Sasuke said he wouldnt be around for the day. Its now or never!_

A moment of indecision hit her. _Would he hate me? How would he feel when realises Im gone?_ He would just have to understand. She was never meant to be here, she belonged to the Leaf. How did he think she would feel about the whole situation? He wasnt a stupid man. But most importantly she couldnt leave her child within the reach of Orochimaru. _I've got no choice, I hope you'll understand. Forgive me. _A pang of regret hit her chest but she pushed that feeling down.

_All I ever wanted was you._

* * *

Her legs were in agony, she had been running for ages. Worse still she had no idea where she was or where she needed to go. Adrenalin was running throughout her whole body, _I need to hurry and get out of here. The longer I take, the more my chances go down. Sasuke could be coming back at any minute._

She could hear footsteps coming towards her. _Shit!_ There was nowhere to hide in these tunnels and with no Chakra she couldn't put up a fight.

'Sakura-Chan.' Kabuto placed his hand on her shoulder. He seemed to come out from nowhere. 'A sweet girl like you shouldn't be in a place like this alone.' He didn't seem angry, he was smiling.

'Kabuto, I-'

'Was trying to escape?' The smile hadn't left his face, it had gotten slightly creepy. 'I can't blame you for it, really. But, I wonder, what would Sasuke say?'

Kabuto was happy she managed to get out of Sasukes rooms herself. _If she could escape now, it would be for the best. The pain she had felt with Sasuke would not compare to amount of pain she would feel if she was captured by Itachi. A dangerous man who had no emotional connection with her at all. It would also be Sasukes fault if she managed to escape now, Orochimaru would not cast suspicion on him._

'I think Sasuke has been given too much already... had access to things he did not deserve.' Kabuto stopped smiling now. 'I'll help you.'

'You will?' _Maybe I'm not imaging things, maybe Kabuto does have feelings for me._ Her cheeks started to go slightly red.

'Keep following this tunnel. Until you get to the fifth intersection, go left and you'll be outside. If you head East you should reach Konoha in 4 days easily.'

She couldn't believe it. He was giving her the escape rope she desperately needed. She thought about all the things he had done for her during her time at Sound. How he had cared for her and even saved her life. She owed him everything. How could she possible repay him? She lent in and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

'I will never forget the things you have done for me. You aren't the bad person people say you are.'

He smiled sheepishly. A warm feeling spread in his chest. _Ah, I forgot I could feel like this._

'Just get out of here... And... Don't look back.'

Following the instructions Kabuto gave Sakura could start to see bright light, the bright light at the end of the tunnel. It was getting bigger and bigger.

She kept running towards the bright light, it almost looked like heaven. The pain even felt good. The light got brighter and brighter. _Freedom! I'm almost finally free! _She could not stop smiling. _Huh? Why have I stopped moving? _Sakura only understood when her eyes met a pair of furious red ones.

Sasuke couldn't seem to get the bitter taste of betrayal out of his mouth.

* * *

**Was you expecting a happy ending? Really? What story have you been reading!**

**I'm much too evil to let Sakura go so easily!**

**I didn't really particularly like Kabuto before this story but now I feel I should be writing a SakuraxKabuto fanfic! (Don't worry I'm not) Kabuto is just too cute ^^**

**Please, please, please review! Ideas, opinions and comments are all appreciated and make a better story!**


	6. Punishment

**Thank you for all the comments!**

**Checked off 2200: Thanks for the idea about the children. I didnt think of it!**

**Please enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapter Six –Punishment

Things couldn't have got any worse.

'Sasuke- I-' _He's going to actually kill me…_

Slowly backing away from him, she misjudged the distance and fell over. She couldn't stop staring into his powerful eyes. _Calm down! Calm down Sakura! Just explain yourself; just tell him you need to do what's right for the child. It's his child too. He must have some kind of feelings about it. He will understand why you need to do this. _

'Sasuke, I need to protect-'

Before she knew it Sasuke grabbed a fistful of her hair. He was dragging her back by her hair into the tunnel, those endless pits, back into the darkness. Her mind was screaming at her it did not want to go back there. It felt as if she was returning to hell on earth. She tried her best to hold her ground and not let him move her but it was so painful. _It feels like my scalp is being torn off my head._

'Im sorry! Sasuke! Im sorry!' Crying out she hoped the pain in her voice would get him stop.

However he pulled even harder. 'I warned you.' Finally he had spoken. The coldness had returned back into his voice. She knew it was pointless now. He wasn't in the mood to listen to anything she had to say but she couldn't give up.

'Please, please stop! I said I'm sorry. I mean it. Forgive me. Forgive me please!'

'No, you're not. But you will be.' The way how he had said those words sent shivers down her spine. _ Lying again Sakura? You'll say anything to escape. Lies. All of it was lies. You'll go so low to pretend you love a person. I was mistaken, it will never happen again. Sakura, I will make you regret even thinking of crossing me._

After what had seemed like hours Sasuke had finally dragged her back into his rooms. _My head, it hurts so much. _Sakura was filled with fear roughly threw her into the table; the impact had knocked the chairs out of the way. A sharp pain went through her body. She could see him looking for something, violently throwing stuff to the side. He had stopped, grabbing hold of something. _Oh God, not those, not those pills. _Dread had spread throughout her. 

He stood menacingly over her cowering figure. 'Sasuke-' she started to beg again.

Suddenly he crouched down grabbing her throat. He poured the whole bottle of pills into her mouth. Sakura began to choke on the pills, coughing them up. Sasuke held his free hand against her mouth so she had no choice but to swallow them. 'I won't forget again.' Sakura thought she could see a small thin line of a smile on his face.

_I'm going to mess you up. Mess you up real bad. _The hate and anger made Sasuke imagine all kinds of twisted and cruel things he could do to her. He honestly wanted to break her apart. 'From now on you refer to me as Master.' He slowly licked the side of her neck.

_Master? What the hell is this? _

'Say it.' He commanded.

She felt so ashamed, letting him treat her this way. She was just too scared to do anything about it_. _'-Master.' She felt his smile against her collarbone.

'Good. Time for your punishment.'

Looking into her eyes he grabbed her arm. He was pulling it as if to break it.

'Stop- stop it. Your hurting -' She was crying out and started to struggle. The pressure was too much, her arm it was going to snap. _That's right squirm. _He wanted to see more of the pained expression on her face.

'Submit to me!' He shouted in her face.

Then came the sickening crunch. Her face twisted in agony. _ My arm! My arm! _Her whole body started to shake. _Im going- going to have another…_

'You should thank me.' He ignored the fact she was shaking. 'Thank. You. Master. Say it.'

She was struggling to breathe while shaking. If it got him to leave her alone she would do it. Whispering slowly she said 'thank you – master.'

Sasuke got up. His anger seemed to have subsided. 'Don't you ever think of leaving again. Everything you ever do you will need my permission. You won't even breathe unless I allow it. Understand me?' He started to walk away until Sakura started to speak.

Something inside her broke, she wasn't going to be a coward anymore. What was the point of living this life of unhappiness? So what if she made him angry? So what if he got so angry he killed her? She would be better off dead. 'You- you monster! What are you- what are you even doing? You would give Orochimaru your own child? Sick bastard. Some Uchiha you are!' Sasuke began to see red; he refused to take this from a disloyal person like her.

'Shut your mouth you-'

'Your even worse than your brother! And he murdered his family!' That comment made his mind go blank with rage.

It had been some time since she last moved now. In his fury he hadn't realised when she had stopped moving. He could see but he wasn't really looking. He had let his anger spin out of control. Why was there blood everywhere? Why was she lying on the ground like that? Why was there blood all over his hands?

Blood... Reminded him of that day.

_What have I done? I've- I've..._

Staring at his blood soaked hands he started to panic. _The Uchiha curse has repeated all over again._ He ran away.

* * *

He couldn't hide the smile plastered all over his face. There wasn't any other option really. He just had to go. He would savour the miserable look on the Uchiha's face. _Arrogant conceited brat, he will learn his lesson._ Kabuto was walking to Sasukes rooms to torment him only for the fun of it. Having a girlfriend run away from was humiliating in itself. _Even more worse if the women you love is pregnant with your child. _He never had been so excited to see Sasuke as he was right now.

Shame then the sight before him was anything but he was expecting.

'Sakura!' Her blood covered the room like wallpaper. _How? How could this have happened? I told her the way out. He must have got to her before..._

* * *

'I didn't think he could be so savage. A man after my own heart.' Orochimaru was chuckling cruelly. 'Maybe I should be bringing more girls to sound. A bit of drama spices the day up.'

Laying on a hospital bed Sakura was full of tubes pumping liquid into her body.

'I wouldn't have minded if it was anyone else. But not this one. I need that child.' Leaning over body he looked at the machine pumping air into her lungs. 'There was a point where I hasn't sure if she would recover. When she recovers significantly I want her moved to North base. Sasuke is to have no interaction with her until after the baby is born.'

That made Kabuto pleased. 'Yes. Orochimaru-Sama.' _The north base is so remote that perhaps even Itachi would not be able to locate her..._

* * *

__Sasuke had to get out of the Sound base because it reminded him of her. But it was no good because everywhere remind him of her. She was everywhere. He couldn't stop thinking about her all the time. He couldn't stop thinking about what he done to her. These last couple of days he had spent at a random village somewhere to run away from his problems but it didnt seem to have a made the slightest difference.

_Werent all Uchihas cursed? _He had read the hidden stone tablet at the Leaf village. Uchihas would kill the people they loved the most in return for power. That was how it was and that is how it had always been – the Uchiha curse. Was it only natural? Was it in his blood that made him beat Sakura like that? He was a mess of emotions.

_Am I the same as Itachi? No, am I worse than Itachi? _He couldn't stop thinking about what Sakura had said. _She doesn't understand, she never could. _How could you explain what happened to a person inside when your saw your brother killing your parents. _Revenge? What's the point of it all? _He had only wanted revenge because of what he had lost, his family. Things were different now; he had a new family. The family he had chosen. But despite that he had pushed them away. What did he want?

His heart already knew what it wanted; his mind was just in denial about it.

* * *

Sakura was lapsing in and out of consciousness. _Everything hurts._

_Why am I? How am I? _

Then she finally remembered she almost successfully escaped until Sasuke had caught her. _Sasuke… _They had a massive fight. _He turned cold on me again. He did this to me. _Why was everything going so wrong? She wondered if she had been a really bad person in a past life and the bad karma had finally come to get her. _What am I going to say to Sasuke when I see him again?_ That question really made her head hurt. _So tired… I'll think about it some another time… I need rest…_

She thought she could see Sasuke standing over in the distance. Something was a bit off about him though.

_I'm pumped full of drugs. Probably just imagining things._

* * *

Kabuto had almost jumped when he heard the loud bang of his office doors. 'Where is she!' Sasuke was screaming in his face. He had grabbed the collar of his top, slightly strangling him.

'Where have you taken her, answer me!'

He smirked at Sasuke. _If looks could kill... _'She's gone Sasuke.'

'Gone where?'

'I dont know.'

'Bullshit you dont know.' Sasuke was shaking Kabuto so violently his glasses had fallen off.

'Itachi... Itachi has taken her.'

Sasuke arms dropped. It was impossible to deny now he really was a cursed Uchiha.

_I'll end this for good._

* * *

**I think Ive turned Sasuke into a yandere XD**

**I know some readers are unhappy that Itachi hasn't featured significantly in the story yet but I can definitely promise Itachi in the next chapter!**

**Personally I'm slightly unsure of how to gage Itachi's character. Any tips or opinions would help alot! **

**Please, please, please take the time to review. **


	7. New Beginnings

**Me again!**

**I just want to say a big thank you to everyone writing me reviews. Your support gives me a lot of encouragement! I want to apologise to anyone if they feel missed out. I read everyones comments and take them all very seriously when writing.**

**Piru: there wont be any SasxSak for a while BUT of course its not the end! I think Sasuke needs some time to reflect on his actions.**

**1Itasakufan: as for the pills we will see….**

**Unnoticed: thanks your opinion on Itachi, I have made him cold but not as cruel as Sasuke. Why have I done this? Well I think Itachi just doesn't have the emotions that Sasuke has, he just doesn't really care about Sakura. Please keep me updated with your opinions :) **

**Shishano Sakura: Well if think your bad for reading/watching – how bad am I for writing it? At this stage I think its clear to everyone I am a very twisted person with multiple issues. But hey, it makes for interesting writing, right? I wondered if I made Sasuke a bit too dark myself but I went through Naruto and watched both the Itachi and Danzo fight and realised he really is a psycho.**

**Rosebunse: Agreed! We will both need to think of things to torture Sasuke with! He needs to learn his lesson – painfully!**

**On with the story… **

* * *

Chapter Seven- New Beginnings

_Where am I? _Sakura had been walking around this large mansion for a while now and was just as confused when she first woke up. Looking at the bed she could tell she had being sleeping for a long time, days if not weeks. It wasn't underground so she knew that she wasn't in a Sound base but there wasn't anyone else here. She had looked out the windows, there was only wilderness everywhere. _Who brought me here? _Her list of questions was endless. Maybe Sasuke had listened to her words and left the Sound bringing her here with him. _A girl can dream right? _

'Oh. My sleeping beauty has finally awoken!' Sakura quickly spun around to see where the voice had come from. A man, blond, ponytail and a black robe with red clouds. _Oh shit… Akatsuki. _Since she had no chakra, she did the only thing she could do – run.

'Oi! Don't run from me!' He quickly pounced on her, the force made them both fall over. 'Sleeping beauty! Why would you run from me?' He pouted.

_Is this man really Akatsuki? _She thought the first thing he would try to do was kill her. _And what's this sleeping beauty thing about?_

'I've been watching over you all this time…. And the first thing you do is run away from me, yeah!'

'Deidara!' There was another voice. _Crap, its another one. How am I going to escape from two of them!_ 'She's just recovered from severe injuries. Don't be so clumsy with her.'

'Oh, yeah. Right.' He got up and stretched his hand over to her to help lift her off the ground.

'I am Sasori, this is my partner Deidara.'

'Sorry beauty. I forgot. Forgive me?' He smiled sheepishly. Sakura thought the blond man, Deidara, was very strange.

Sakura just stared at them puzzled. _What on Earth was going on? _'I'm sorry, but to tell the truth I have no idea what's happening right now.'

'We have taken you from the Sound on the orders of Uchiha Itachi-' Sasori began.

'Woah! Hang on there a moment Sasori! You might have. But I don't take any orders from him!' The blond shouted back.

She phased out the noise of the two arguing, too busy lost in her own thoughts. _Itachi? Itachi Uchiha – as in Sasukes brother? I thought being stuck at Sound was bad enough and now I'm trapped with Akatsuki. _She really could give up on life any moment now. _What does Itachi want with me?_ No matter what happened in her life she would never escape the claws of the enemy.

* * *

'Sit.' The figure of a muscular man cloaked in an Akatsuki robe was sitting on the head seat of a long table. She couldn't really see him until she got closer. A muscular man with long silky back hair._ So this is Itachi Uchiha… _ The whole situation felt so alien, never did she think she would ever meet Itachi, let alone speak to him. Feeling uncomfortable she didn't know what she was supposed to do or how she was supposed to act.

'We have important matters to discuss.' She couldn't stop staring at him. _This man is Sasukes most bitter enemy. This is the man who killed Sasukes family, the man who ruined his life. _She was expecting to instantly hate him, but was surprised when she didn't.

'With me?' She was too focused staring at him, that she had forgotten he was speaking to her. _What would a person like you possibly want with me?_

Itachi sighed. 'Yes. You. You are carrying an Uchiha child. The first Uchiha child of the future generation.'

_So that's what he wants. I should have known. My child…_

'I am sure you understand the implications of this.' He waved his hand in the air. 'As an Uchiha I will protect you for the sake of the child you carry. I will also endeavour to fulfil any wish you require of me.' He paused for a moment and narrowed his eyes. 'Any wish within reason of course.'

_Huh? Any wish I want? What is this?_

'It seems my brother has been more than inadequate in protecting you.' _He has the same piercing eyes as Sasuke, those eyes that peer into your soul. _'Who hurt you? Orochimaru? Kabuto, perhaps?'

A part of her felt like bursting out laughing. _He has no idea. If I said Sasuke would you even believe me? _'It doesn't matter.'

'I will need to know everything.'

She shook her head.'It doesn't matter.'

The blank expression on Itachi's face turned into a slightly puzzled one. 'You would defend a person who almost killed you?' Sakura flinched at his comment. 'No matter. I will never allow that to happen again.'

_He looks similar to Sasuke… But their personalities couldn't be any more different. _While only spending a short amount of time with him, she already could note the key differences between the two brothers. Sasuke was wild and uncontrollable, Itachi was composed and refined.

'You will remain with me at all times. As missing ninja we must move around frequently but you will always be comfortable.'

The way he had spoken made Sakura feel nervous. He wasn't speaking to her out of kindness, no it was clear enough all he cared about was the baby. He hadn't even asked her opinion about anything once. He just had told her what would happen to her. _Like I'm just a problem he needs to solve._ But most importantly of all Sakura hadn't failed to notice Itachi didn't mention what would happen after she had the child.

* * *

It had been a while since she had been captured by Akatsuki. _Considering everything it's much nicer than Sound… I don't have to take pills that make me half asleep every day; I have my own room and most of all I can move freely. _She had only realised how much of an emotional wreck she had become until she had spent time away from the situation. The last few months had been literally insane, even in her wildest dreams she would never have imagined what actually happened to her. Naturally her thoughts turned to Sasuke, she wondered what his reaction had been when he realised she was missing. _Does he even know that Itachi has me captive? _

Itachi. Sakura never really saw Itachi very often which calmed her nerves considerably. Every now and then she would see his figure walking past in the house. _He's a complete mystery. _Itachi hadn't spoken to her since the first day she had regained consciousness. She thought she would have seen him more especially considering the fact her room was next to his. Strangely enough she found herself wanting to know more about him. _I don't know anything about him really. _Sakura had realised she had invented up a personality of what she thought Itachi must be like from the other Leaf ninja but actually he did not seem that way at all. She was undeniably curious; there was a big part of her who wanted to know more about him.

_What you going to do? Go talk to him? _No way. She was much too afraid for that.

* * *

'Sasori. You know I don't think I understand women at all.' Deidara was sitting on the kitchen worktop molding clay with his clay.

'Why are you talking about women?' He turned around to face him. 'Are you thinking about Sakura again?'

'You know I was expecting her to much more unhappy, you know? She has been taken away from her lover but doesn't seem to mind much.'

'Well. I'm sure it's more to do with the fact Orochimaru wanted to take her child for experiments. Now she is away from him, Sakura knows her child will be safe from that fate. It's a natural feeling for any mother.'

'Man. Its so weird. I cant get my head around it, yeah. Was he really gonna let Orochimaru do that?'

'I am sure Sasuke had some kind of plan. Don't forget the state we found her in either.'

'What? You think Sasuke did it to her? Kill her before Orochimaru…'

They stopped talking when they heard nearby footsteps, being experienced ninjas they didn't have to see to know who the person was.

'Sleeping beauty! You hungry? I cook pretty good.' He shouted towards the direction of the door.

Sakura slowly appeared by the door frame, she had a nervous look on her face. It was obvious to them that she was not comfortable. She was looking downwards at the floor.

'Umm, yes please.'

'What's your favourite? Got some chicken or beef. I can't wait for you to try my cooking. Don't really get the chance to cook much. Cooking is an explosion, yeah!' Sasori rolled his eyes in response.

Sakura sat down near Sasori and watched Deidara chop up vegetables and meat so quickly, he looked like a professional chef. Her belly rumbled. Her cheeks flushed red from embarrassment.

'Sakura, if you are hungry you should let us know. You are eating for two now.' Sasori said.

'Yeah! I'll always cook for my beauty.' Deidara had the naughtiest grin on his face.

_Maybe the Akatsuki aren't so bad after all. _She never really felt unsafe since she had been here, unlike at Sound.

'Strictly speaking that isn't true. We have to mission to complete starting tomorrow. As me and Deidara are partners we must always go together. Perhaps it will take us a week to complete this mission.' Sakura notice that Sasori never changed his expression, his face was always so solemn.

_So I'm left alone with Itachi? _She definitely didn't like the thought of that.

'Don't worry. Kisame will be back by tomorrow for sure. He should have returned already. I guess not having Itachi with him slowed him down a bit.' _Kisame? Must be Itachis Akatsuki partner._

'It could not be helped. Itachi is needed here to defend Sakura against potential threats.' Sasori added.

Sakura remembered talking with Itachi. She remembered what he had said to her. But still the question remained in her head. _How can he be protecting me if I don't even see him? He doesn't even care that I exist. _

'All done now! Eat up my beauty!' Deidara had placed a full plate of chicken noodles in front of her.

* * *

From her window she watched Sasori and Deidara leaving the mansion. She had thought about running away since the last time she saw Itachi was a couple days ago. But she remembered what had happened to her the last time she tried to run away. Sasuke and Itachi were brothers after all so they probably were just as crazy as each other. _No, I'll find something to do to pass the time…_

She had found herself wandering about in the garden, the flowers were pretty enough to look at for a long time anyway. _I wonder where this place is, I didn't think the Akatsuki would be living in such nice place._

'Well, well, well. If it aint the Uchiha princess in the flesh herself.' It was a fish man wearing an Akatsuki robe. _This must be Kisame…_ She had never met someone like him before so she couldn't stop staring.

'Don't try running or pulling any stunts. I'll cut your limbs off.' He licked his lips. 'You should count your lucky stars Itachi is around; otherwise I would have taken an arm or two already.' He sat himself next to her.

'How does it feel to be an Uchiha princess?'

_Huh? Uchiha princess? Im nothing like a princess! _'Im not a princess.'

'Yes you are. Happy that you have Itachi running after you like some kind of puppy?' He was glaring at her. An angry fishman was not a comforting sight. 'Come on, girl. You have it made. All you needed to do was lay on your-'

For the first time in a long while she became furious, he had no idea what she had gone through. No, what she still was going through. He thought he could condescend her and call her a princess? No way. 'For your information I am not a princess! I might be in a bad situation now but I am more than capable of looking after myself! Thank you very much!'

She was expecting him to attack him. She flinched ready for the impact, instead he said 'Good. Glad to see you have some spunk. Would have been boring otherwise.'

There was an awkward silence where either one of them didn't know what to say to each other. Finally Kisame spoke first. 'Think about it princess.' He pointed at her stomach. 'You make could his life very, very difficult. Make him do anything you want.'

He smiled all of his pointy teeth showing 'You should give him hell girl.' Kisame let out a big evil laugh. He soon stopped when he noticed Sakura didn't respond. _Wasn't this man supposed to his partner?_

'What, your not afraid are you?'

'You know- he killed them, his family.' She spoke very quietly, whispering the last two words. Kisame started to laugh even louder than before. _I didn't realise I had said a joke…_

Kisame really wanted to egg this girl on to provoke Itachi. Itachi was always so calm and perfectly composed, more than anything in this world he wanted to see that part destroyed. He had been Itachis partner for years now and considered Itachi to be his closest friend but despite it he felt he never really knew really about the man. _He's a master of manipulation and self control. But with this girl around things could become very interesting… _

* * *

Itachi had shot out of bed when he heard cries coming from Sakura room. _No one should be in here, I would have sensed them. But to be safe, I will double check. _Going into Sakuras room he watched her jolt from side to side. _Nothing serious just a nightmare… _He was going return to bed until he heard her moans…

'Sasuke. Please… don't.' She was whimpering.

_Sasuke?_

That caught his attention. He began to walk towards her.

Sakura was lost deep within her nightmares, recently it was the same nightmare every single night. The day Sasuke had taken her virginity; it had haunted her ever since it happened. She managed to push the feelings back in the daytime but at night she had no escape, her real feelings came pouring out of her sub consciousness.

'I don't,..' Her whole body began to shake. 'Stop…'

Her heavy lidded eyes were slightly open. Itachi was coming closer and closer towards her.

She could see him, he was here. _Sasuke… How did he find me so quickly…_

Panic rose up in her chest she could slowly feel his weight getting onto the bed. It was getting harder and harder for her to breathe. She felt a finger gently stroke her face, it made her shudder.

'Sasuke' she whimpered. _She thinks I'm Sasuke…_

Itachi instantly knew what had happened to her from her reactions. What Sasuke had done to her.

_To think an Uchiha would sink so low._

'Look into my eyes.' Staring into his Sharingan she slowly drifted out of consciousness.

* * *

**Not too much action in this chapter guys! Sorry – a bit of time is needed to build the characters up. Hope you like the way I have portrayed the Akatsuki.**

**I have made Itachi cold but not as evil as Sasuke – he just doesn't have the emotions towards Sakura and he's not as emotionally screwed up as Sasuke either. Don't worry Itachi will develop more.**

**Please review! Or I wont write the next chapter! (I kid, I kid)**

**Is it strange I miss Kabuto? . He was just too nice!**

**This is entirely irrelevant to the story but I just want to put it out there that my Naruto crush is Sasori – he's so gorgeous! So I will never write a Sasori pairing story. Because he belongs to me! Mwhaha. **


	8. Loss

**Hey guys! Welcome back :D**

**Can't believe Im on chapter 8 already – I didn't think the story would last so long! But as long as everybody is enjoying it then I'm happy.**

**I know majority of you – like myself- are massive fans of the angst and darkness of this story. I have aimed completely to keep this a 'dark' story. But there will be chapters that aren't as dark as others or maybe not dark at all. This is all for a purpose. I wont let Sakura get off easy or even happy for that matter. Please believe in me.**

* * *

Chapter 8 - Loss

Her green eyes were bearing into his onyx seductively. The way how she was smiling at him, it was obvious; there was no way he could not know. She wanted him. She wanted him badly. 'Itachi…' She had spread herself all across his lap; her lips were edging closer and closer to his. 'I've been waiting…' Sakura was pushing herself onto him. 'Too long…' He was smirking obvious enjoying what was happening. Then she pressed her lips onto his. They were kissing deeply almost as if they were trying to devour each other. Itachis hand had slid down her back going down to…

Sasuke quickly shot up.

_Not again. _He had woken up with a cold wet on his brow. He had been having the same dream every night. Sakura and Itachi making love. It was driving him to the brink of madness. _Where was she? What was Itachi doing with her? _Why did he care so much? Why did he care if Sakura was sleeping with his brother? So what if she fell in love with him? Why did the mere thought of it make him want to destroy everything around him?

_ Itachi… _He always had taken everything that ever mattered from him. Once he was an innocent child, but now it was a different playing field. He was a powerful Sharingan user. _I will not allow the past to repeat itself. You'll see the power of my hate brother. _

* * *

It seemed Sakura could never stop having dreams about Sasuke. At this very moment she was having one. She was in his room chained up to the bed; he was walking closer and closer to her. His eyes were in Sharingan mode, he meant to hurt her, he had the most sadistic smile on his face. 'Sakura…' She could see his bright eyes glaring into hers.

'Sakura.' Those frightening red eyes.

'Sasuke! ' She took a deep breath. 'Sorry Itachi.' She held her forehead for a while. _Just a dream Sakura. Just a dream._

'Do I really look so similar to Sasuke?' Itachi was standing next to the bed peering over her. _Come to think of it, you have only ever referred to me as Sasuke. _Itachi didn't really like the thought of that.

'Yes and no. But I was just confused. I was just having a dream.' She let out a big yawn.

'A dream about Sasuke?'

_Wow. This guy asks a lot of questions its uncomfortable. _'Yes about Sasuke.' Sakura had suspicions someone had been coming to her room at night. Something about the room was never quite the same in the mornings. She had no idea if Itachi was coming into her rooms at night but her gut feeling told her she was right.

'What are you doing here Itachi? I thought you would have more important things to do.' Itachi's presence had always made her on edge but she was determined not to let it show.

'Is it strange I want to know more about my brother's lover?' He paused for a moment. 'I find it strange you have been so well behaved. I was expecting at least a few breakout attempts.'

_What can I say to that? Even though you are the most dangerous criminals on the planet, you treat me better than the father of my child?_ She let out a depressive sigh.

'Sasuke will come for you.' He was touching her forehead now. 'Sooner or later.' Sakura stayed silent.

'You flinch at the touch of men.' He trailed his fingers down her face. He was so gentle. 'I can see from your reactions that-'

'Enough!' That was a subject strictly not for discussion. Sakura's emotions about Sasuke and the things he had done to her were for her alone, no one else. Especially not the man who had been the initial cause of everything. She should hate him more for what he did.

'Its your fault, the way that Sasuke is.' She didn't even see a reaction out of him for that comment. She had desperately wanted one.

* * *

Sitting in her room she started to think about Sasuke again until she felt a hand coming over her mouth. She went to cry out but the sound was muffled by the sound of the hand. _Who is it? _She heard a voice right by her ear.

'Shhh. Be quiet! They will hear.' She recognised the voice, it was Kabuto!

Sakura couldn't help smiling, Kabuto had come to help her again. If there was one person she could rely on it was him. He slowly removed his hand from her mouth, she responded by giving him a tight hug which he reciprocated. _I've really missed you Kabuto. To think you would come all this way to help me. I owe you, yet again._

'Your healthy right, Sakura? They haven't done anything to you?' She shook her head.

'Ah. That's a relief. Stay with me, we are going to get out of here.'

'How did you find me? You shouldn't have come it's not safe for you here. Kisame and Itachi are both here, you won't be able to fight both of them.' _I shouldn't be so selfish and think about my own needs, what if Kabuto gets hurt? It will all be my fault. _

'I just followed Sasori's trail, it isn't difficult to do, I've been doing it for years. I saw Itachi in town today so I knew I had the right place. I'm just glad your safe, after everything that happened at Sound.' He was looking at her with pleading eyes, she could see the care inside of them. _Kabuto…_

He had taken her hand and then jumped out of the window holding her safely. _I can't see them, everything should be okay… _But as soon as she had that thought it was almost as if she had jinxed it. Itachi and Kisame appeared out of nowhere. _No! Why?_

'No one goes off with our princess.' Kisame had pointed Samehada at both of them. _Shit this doesn't look good, Kabuto wont be able to win this fight. I'll need to protect him somehow. I have no jutsu but I'm willing to put my life on the line._

She jumped out of his embrace standing in front of him. 'I wasn't going anywhere! He just came to see if I was okay.'

'Oh princess.' Kisame sighed while Itachi was looking as emotionless as ever. 'You don't need to defend him.' She could feel Kabuto moving something.

Before she had time to even see it Kabuto and Kisame were fighting. He had a kunai in each hand and Kisame was wielding Samehada. Itachi was standing in the distance watching. _If Itachi doesn't join in then at least Kabuto stands a fighting chance! Think Sakura what can you do- think!_

While she was trying to come up with a plan, she could see that Kabuto had gained the upper hand. He had managed to cut into Kisame vital organs with his medical blade jutsu. She was happier as she first thought the fight would be very one sided. Itachi had closed in on her with his emotionless gaze, grabbing her tightly by the waist pinning her to him. She was struggling to get free while her gaze was stuck on the fight happening between Kabuto and Kisame.

_No! _Kisame had managed to heal himself from the all the wounds he had suffered by using Samehadas energy. _I didn't think such a thing was even possible. _It was clear now Kabuto was losing, he had depleted energy and was unable to recover unlike Kisame. 'Just run Kabuto! Run!' She screamed at him. _He has enough energy to get away, just go, please just go Kabuto. _She wanted to shut her eyes and not look but that would be offensive to Kabuto who had risked everything to rescue her.

But Kabuto wasn't running and it was clear he going to lose. _Please God, no. Don't! Kisame don't! _She started to panic, how could she help? What could she do? She could only think of one thing appeal to Itachi.

'Itachi. I beg you, I'll do whatever you want. I'll never try to escape just please make him stop. Don't let him die!' She was begging him.

But it was too late Samehada had swung right through Kabuto's body.

She froze transfixed as the blade came out of Kabutos lifeless body. Blood was pouring from every direction. Kisame had let out a monstrous laugh while screaming 'Look! Look at that blood squirting everywhere! Isn't it the prettiest damn picture.'

Kabuto's head made one last movement. 'Sak-' He didn't finish the end of his word.

'Kisame… you shouldn't have killed him.' Itachi was calm as if nothing had happened. He had let go of Sakura.

_Its my fault. It's all my fault._

He had come to save her. He had died because he tried to save her – she might as well of killed him herself. Sakura had fallen on the floor and started to slowly crawl away, she tried so hard to get away, dragging herself backwards but the blood was quicker than her. The blood began to soak into her clothes. His blood. The blood was flowing everywhere. It felt as if her very soul was stained with Kabutos blood. It was and it would forever be stained.

She started to cry out. 'He's dead! He's dead!' The wailing was painful for anyone to listen to. 'You killed him! You murderers! You filthy murderers!' From that point onwards she couldn't stop saying his name over and over. She hoped that he would hear her just once, respond to her just once. But he didn't, his body had remained just as lifeless as before.

'Orochimaru may know our location. We are leaving immediately.' Itachi said to Kisame.

Itachi gently began to drag her away from Kabutos body. She stretched out to almost grab it. She couldn't tear her eyes away from Kabuto's broken blood stained glasses.

* * *

**Guys I am a monster- I killed the lovely Kabuto. What did you think about his death? I wanted to make sure I gave him an interesting send off.**

**I am very excitied for my next new idea. Just hope that everyone else will like it.**

**Thank you so much for reading - got some spare time? Review pretty please? **


	9. Traitor

**Me again! Ready for the next instalment? **

**Thank you to everyone who is giving me reviews. I wish I had the time to respond to everyone but its a hectic work-writing balancing job! **

**This story has really emotionally exhausted me! I cant think about whats it done to Sakura!**

**I have to say this is probably my favourite chapter to write. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9 - Traitor

No matter how many times she scrubbed she couldn't seem to get the smell of Kabutos blood off her body. The smell was so overpowering, Sakura was sure everybody could smell it. _Kabuto… _It was the only thing she ever thought about it. Kabuto's smile, Kabuto's kindness and of course his death. _Itachi is worse than Sasuke. All the rumours were true. He is nothing but a cold blooded killer… _After what had happened she knew she was next in line. Just one baby away from Kabuto's fate. When she first stayed with the Akatsuki she thought it was a much better place to be than Sound. But that was naivety; _just because they were being nice to me I thought they were nice people._ No, it was clear enough now they carried their missions out with ruthless efficiently.

For a while she truly believed Sasuke was the worse person she had ever met. Yeah she loved him but that didn't make him a good person. In some ways Sakura was happy she was wrong. Itachi was much worse than Sasuke. She couldn't deny Sasuke had a twisted and cruel streak to his personality and he did enjoy watching people suffer when angry. But even Sasuke, evil Sasuke, would not kill a man as if it was nothing, kill a man and not even blink. The only thing she had left in her whole life was Konoha - she had to make the journey herself.

Until then she had put up a complete resistance to Akatsuki, while her baby was inside her Sakura knew she had some kind of power against them. No, things would never go the way how they went before. If making their lives difficult was the only thing she could do to avenge Kabuto's death she would gladly do it. They had moved from the previous location to a much more cramped building on the edge of a town somewhere, but due to the lack of rooms she was forced to share a room with Itachi. He had offered her the bed and said he wouldn't mind sleeping on the floor but she refused. Sakura wanted no favours from a person who had allowed Kabuto to die.

But it wasn't enough just to refuse a bed. She also refused any food or drink that was offered to her. The hunger and thirst did hurt but the pain of Kabuto's death overpowered it. She was expecting them to get angry and physically force her; it surprised her when they didn't. Itachi was as gentle as always, no matter how much she screamed in his face or threw food across the room he would never lose the calm expression on his face. It frustrated her to no end.

'You know when Sasuke eventually kills you I'll be smiling over your dead body.' She hissed in his face.

'I wouldn't wish for such things if I was you Sakura. Do you truly believe Sasuke would protect you?' He had the same stoic expression of his face.

_He has a point. _She groaned inside. There wasn't much difference between being stuck with him or being stuck with Sasuke. In truth she had no idea what Sasuke would do to her after the child had been born.

'It doesn't matter. By then I would have returned to Konoha with my child.'

Itachi paused for a moment. 'Konoha will not accept you.'

_What? _Itachi just didn't understand. Of course Konoha would accept her; they would welcome her back with open arms. How could somebody like him understand! After all he had no real bonds with anybody. _I'm different, I have Naruto, Kakashi, Tsunade and all the others! _Itachi probably had never felt what it was like to be supported by friends and family. She felt pity for him then. _But nevermind him, everybody in the village will understand what I've gone through! I'll get the support which I deserved right from the start._

* * *

Sakura could hear moving around the house someone coming to harass her again. _Not Itachi again. I don't want any of your disgusting food._ She internally groaned, not wanting to see anyone. Until a certain Akatsuki blonde popped his head through the door. Kisame and Itachi she would never forgive but Deidara? Well… he didn't have anything to do with Kabuto's death and at least she could use him for information. It would be a waste to throw away the only half ally she had.

'Everyone told me that you haven't been eating. Are you depressed or something?' He looked genuinely concerned for her. Sakura didn't respond so he kept talking.

'I wanted to make you happy again. So I made your favourite, you know those chicken noodles I cooked for you last time.' He tried to lighten the mood up by giving one of his cheesy smiles. He scooped some noodles on a fork and pressed into her mouth. But Sakura just turned face to the opposite direction.

'But beauty – I thought you liked my cooking, yeah? I made them extra special just for you.' Again Deidara tried to place the fork in her mouth but again she turned around.

'I'm sorry, yeah? You're my sleeping beauty and I was meant to protect you. If I was around things would have been different.' With that comment she had broken down in tears.

* * *

'Itachi. I have a few questions if you are willing to answer them.' Sasori appeared behind Itachi.

'When have I never answered your questions? However you don't really need my answers. Your mind is sharp enough to work everything out by yourself.'

'I am honoured to have a compliment like that from someone like yourself. But please do not distract me with flattery.' He walked over so he was face to face with Itachi. ' It concerns Sakura, why did you really save her? I know that you didn't want Orochimaru to get his hands on any Uchiha blood. But something is telling me that's not your only reason.'

Itachi smirked. 'You deserve my compliments. The answer is simple there was no way that I could not do it.'

That response really threw Sasori. 'I do not understand you.'

'It's the result of evolution. Every Uchiha feels an unbreakable connection to an unborn Uchiha child. Most likely a trait reinforced to ensure the survival of the clan. Since Sakura carries my brother's child this connection is even stronger for me.'

Sasori knew that the Uchiha clan were a clan with many secrets and an ancient past. It didn't surprise him to hear this information. _The Uchiha are a clan possessed by emotions._

'Uchiha are not like others. When they mate for the first time they form an extreme emotional bond. Nearly always they will never leave the person. For that reason many Uchiha have Uchiha partners because they can only understand the depths of the feelings. However there have been many cases where the feeling of love becomes so overpowering it has made some Uchiha to become unstable. There have been repeated examples of passion killings within the clan.'

'I wasn't aware of this. I knew the power of emotion was how the Sharingan is first activated in an Uchiha. The power of love is what makes an Uchiha strong. I suppose it all makes sense. You believe Sasuke was a virgin before he had sex with Sakura and that resulted in strong emotions he was unable to deal with…'

'Not only that. If a female carries a child within her, a male Uchiha will become extremely protective and see any other person as a potential threat. In some cases even the female herself. I can still remember the days when my father had mother locked in a room until Sasuke was born.'

'You believe because Sasuke is not aware of this information he had the potential to kill Sakura? He couldn't control his feelings about Sakura or his child which looking at the evidence was the right judgment. You wanted to step in to save Sakura and the child. And… save Sasuke from himself. ' Sasori paused for a while. 'Itachi. How long will you allow this to go on? When will you tell Sasuke the truth? Especially the truth behind what happened that night?'

'Never.'

* * *

'Sasuke.' It was her voice again. 'Sasuke.'

Why wouldn't she leave him alone? The figure kept coming closer and closer, he now could clearly see her white dress but it was covered in red. Covered in blood. Her blood.

'Sasuke. Why did you let this happen to me?' Her hands were outstretch trying to grab hold of him. He stepped back, he didn't want to be touched by her. _Sakura…_

'You were meant to protect me.' Blood was gushing out of her mouth.

'I am! I'm coming to get you!'

'He's killing me. Killing me.' The figured started to grab its head pulling it at own hair trying to rip it out. 'Avenger. You said you was an avenger.' She suddenly stopping moving.

' If you're an avenger why do I have this hole in my head?'

She point at her head. There was a hole. He could see her skull.

Sasuke jolted upright. _Another nightmare… why can't these feelings leave me alone! I'm trying Sakura! I'm trying… _

* * *

Sakura would never stop running; she was going to get to Konoha. She knew the Akastsuki were after her. Probably right behind her but she had to do something. _I'm not going to let Kabuto's sacrifice go to waste. _Seeing the house was empty she just decided to run for it. She had finally got through the large crowds of people and reached the opposite end of the town. She looked around to see if she could see any of them. But she noticed something else instead. Blond, Blond with orange clothing. There was only one person in the world with that colour combination. Sakura couldn't believe her luck, it was Naruto! Naruto was here! Naruto would definitely protect her. Everything was going to be okay now; at last she would be able to return to Konoha.

'Naruto!' She screamed.

She saw the blonde turn around. His face lit up with happiness and he instantly ran towards her. 'Sakura-Chan! I've been looking everywhere for you! Where have you been all this time?'

But after a few steps he had stopped coming towards her. 'Sakura – you're…. pregnant? I can sense the chakra inside you.' His happy expression twisted in confusion.

_Already?_ She didn't want Naruto to know straight away, she wanted everything to just to go back to how it was before even just for a while. 'Yes, yes I am. With Sasuke's child.' The pain on his face was obvious for anyone to see.

'How could you do this to me?' Narutos gaze fell to the floor.

'You know how I feel about you.' He wouldn't stop looking at the ground. 'I know that you didn't feel the same, but with time I hoped you would come to acknowledge me. But the whole time… you only cared about Sasuke.'

His voice started to get more aggressive, in a tone she had never heard Naruto use 'But look at you now! You've deserted the village! You are carrying his child! After everything, you chose him over everyone.'

'No.' She managed to weakly get out. 'NO.'

'Why couldn't have you just waited until he came back to the village? It wouldn't have been a problem then. But now you're carrying a traitor's child! If you come back you'll be thrown straight into jail! They will torture you for information!'

'Naruto, it wasn't like that. I didn't choose to leave. I was kidnapped.' She took a long breath and quietly said 'He, he… raped me.'

But instead of the warm embrace she was expecting from Naruto she was met with a cold hard long silence.

'Sakura. Your messed up in the head. Don't make up lies! Take responsibility for your actions!'

'I'm, I'm not-' she began to protest.

'It was always Sasuke this and Sasuke that. Don't you think I remember? You were always chasing him around everywhere. And your saying he raped you? If anything you probably raped him!'

Whack!

She had struck Naruto across his face. _How, how could he say those things? _After all the pain she was put through!

Naruto stood there scowling. 'Look Sakura- I won't, I won't tell anyone that I found you. Just don't come back to village. I'll tell everyone that I found you dead. Then no one will be out hunting you... You won't have to worry about being a traitor.'

'I'll come and find you… I'll try my best for you…' Naruto couldn't meet his eyes with hers.

He left her. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Naruto, her best friend Naruto had branded her a traitor. Lost in disbelief tears started to well up in her eyes. _Things weren't supposed to turn out like this… He was supposed to take me home… This should be all over now…_

She felt Itachis presence behind her. _How could I have been so stupid?_ He had been there the whole time watching was no way she would ever be able to escape from the great Itachi Uchiha. No, he had allowed this to happen. He let her meet Naruto, so she would find out the truth the hard way. She had been so naïve to think she could just go back home as if nothing had happened. But she needed it; she needed that lie to survive. Dreaming about Konoha was the only thing that had allowed her to survive through everything. It was hard to accept the truth when the lies were what you wanted to hear.

'I already had told you Sakura. Konoha will never accept you.' The wind was blowly through his hair; he looked like a dark angel. He wasn't sure if she could hear him since she wouldn't stop crying.

'But I- I haven't done anything wrong!' She was screaming through her tears now.

'Everyone has turned against me! Naruto told me not to go back to Konoha… But… I… didn't do anything.' She literally felt as if it was the end of her world. 'I was kidnapped... I was forced to do things against my will.'

'And now, now I have a child I didn't even want in the first place which I need to protect. I have to fight powerful enemies which I don't stand a chance against. So many enemies… But not one single friend.'

'I know.'

'You know? How could you know? Do you know what its like when everyone you know has turned their backs on you and thinks you're a bad person when you've done nothing wrong?'

Her voice grew even louder. 'To be branded as a traitor and never allowed to return home!' She was half shouting and half crying. 'To have everyone you ever loved turn their backs on you!'

_Your wrong Sakura- I do. I understand those feelings most of all._

She whispered slowly 'I wish, I wish truly I had never been born.'

'I'll find a way to die. No matter how many times you try to stop me. I will find a way.' There was nothing left for her in this world anymore. No she had only one path before her – death.

Honestly he didn't want it to come down to this. He only had it in a place as a last resort, if everything else had failed. Now it seemed like the only option he had left. Poor girl. Poor, innocent girl. She really didn't deserve the hand she was given in life. But still, there wasn't much point in feeling too regretful. _Everybody lives in fantasies anyway. What they believe is wrong and right not how things actually are… _

He gently lifted the hair out of his eyes and pulled Sakura towards him so she was looking into his eyes.

'Mangekyo Sharingan.'

* * *

**Poor Sakura! I really did want Naruto to rescue her but it wouldnt make a good story if he did! Anyway he wouldnt have stood a chance with four akatsuki members so its a good job he didnt try anything!**

**The story for the next and maybe one after that chapter will not be as dark. Still dark but in a different way.**

**Please let me know if you like what I'm doing - comment, review and opinions please! **


	10. AUTHORS NOTE

**I am sorry to tell my followers that my story has been reported. It seems there are spiteful people out there who shit on the hard work others have put into their stories by trying to get them off the site. My story is dark and I have clearly stated this - if you dont like it do not read it!**

**I have put a lot of hardwork into this story and it annoys me people think they can just come in and ruin it! I am also sorry for my readers who enjoy my stories.**

**At the least if your trying to get me banned off the site then get some guts and dont do it 'anonymously.' I would love to see your stories get banned! **

**This story is my baby and I have become very protective over it. I have EVERY intention to carry on writing - that is unless I do get banned. **

**Your support is appreciated. **


	11. Akatsuki

**First off I want to say a HUGE thank you for all the support everyone has shown me over this whole being reported business. I haven't heard from any working at Fanfic yet but you just never know? Anyway if one day the story does get taken down I will leave a link on my profile page – so don't worry! You'll get to read the story until the very end. **

**This chapter isn't dark like the others. Come on guys we have to give Sakura some kind of break? Anyway just incase you think I'm going against my dark theme – Im not. Remember you have to rise before you can fall.**

* * *

Chapter 10 – Akatsuki

Hi. My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm part of Akatsuki. We are a team looking to capture tailed beasts to create a better world. But I'm a bit different you see. I don't go on any missions because I'm pregnant. Everyone else gets all the fun! I am just stuck at whatever place we have made our base waiting around for the others. Everyone is so protective of me since my accident - apparently I've had a head injury which has affected my memories. So I don't do alot of anything.

There are only four people I've met so far. My Akatsuki friends. Lets describe them one by one, firstly there is Sasori, he looks like a kid but he speaks as if he is an adult. I guess he is just wise beyond his years or something. He likes puppets, I mean really likes them. He makes me puppets to play with when I'm bored but he promised he is making the best puppet for my child. He is really sweet.

Deidara. He always gives me this weird look, it makes me feel uncomfortable. He always looks down but somehow I know his personality isn't like that really. I wonder what he is upset about, if only I could remember! When I think about his blonde hair sometimes I think I remember another blond guy who is always smiling but when I focus more, the image of the face disappears in my mind.

Then there's Kisame. I hate him. I know its an awful thing to say but I really do. He makes my skin crawl. I know he is a bad person - I just know. But I try my best and act normal around him even though he annoys me all the time and he even calls me the 'Uchiha princess.' Sometimes when my imagination gets really bad, I even think if I had a blade around I would stick it in his back.

Last but not least of all there is Itachi. Itachi Uchiha. The Uchiha are supposed to this big shot clan or something but I don't know anything about that. Itachi is my protector, the one who is supposed to protect me. He is really beautiful, sometimes I could stare at him all day. But then he would notice and I would get embarrassed. I don't know what I've done to get so lucky but Itachi said he would do anything for me. Anything! I love being around him, he is so gentle and...

She stopped writing when she felt a presence come into her room.

'Sakura. What are you doing?' Itachi was standing by the door frame.

'Im writing all my memories down! So if I ever forget my memories again all I need to do is read this book.' She waved the book to Itachi. 'But you aren't allowed to read it!' She pouted.

He chuckled.

'I mean it Itachi! Swear on it. Promise you wont.'

He nodded his head to side. 'I promise.'

* * *

Sakura had always felt some tension around Deidara. She wanted to fix it for good; the situation had turned a bit ridiculous. He wouldn't even stay in the same room as her for 5 minutes. Right now he was intensely staring out of the window trying to avoid all possible eye contact with her. _Okay, mission fix relationship with Deidara start!_

'Deidara. I don't know if in the past I've done something bad to you. I can't remember. But if your willing I would like to try a fresh start.'

'You haven't done anything, yeah.' _He's still not looking at me..._

'What's upsetting you then? Maybe you need to talk about it?'

After what had seemed like a very long time he turned to face her. 'I'll tell you a story.'

'Once upon a time, yeah. There was this girl and she was hurt very badly. I rescued her from this awful place, the most terrible place you could ever think of. But she was nearly half dead already. I wouldn't give up on her and did my best to look after her. Every day. At first she looked really beat up but as time went on she got more and more beautiful. I even called her sleeping beauty, because that was what she was, yeah. I didn't get the chance to even speak to her but I knew, yeah. I just knew if that when she woke up; we would be the best of friends.' He suddenly stopped his story.

'You can't quit the story now! So, did she wake up? Did you get to meet her?'

'Yeah. She woke up. It was perfect. She was exactly the girl I thought she would be.' He let out a half smile.

'Umm… so what happened to her in the end?'

'She's gone.' Sakura wasn't sure if she should ask to clarify what he meant, gone as in dead or gone as in missing. 'And…She won't ever be coming back.'

_Poor Deidara he looks so miserable. He must have really cared about this sleeping beauty girl._

'My sleeping beauty was really sad but if she just given me a chance, she would of seen I could of made her happy. But its too late now... yeah.' He looked really upset. Sakura felt a burst of anger swell up inside.

'Well you know what, I think she is an idiot. Who wouldnt want to be with a good looking guy like you! Your clever and most importantly of all you have an amazing sense of art!' _Don't let anyone upset you like this Deidara._

'Art is definitely an explosion! Yeah!' She fist pumped the air.

Her heart melted when she saw him give a huge smile back.

* * *

They had been camping out in the wild for weeks now. Jugo didn't know where they could possibly visit next, every town had ended with up the same results – nothing. He was worried for Sakura, how safe would she be with the Akatsuki? But he was even more concerned about Sasuke, each day he was apart from Sakura the more violent and uncontrollable he was becoming. He would always wake up screaming because of nightmares and recently had just giving up on sleep completely. Even now in the middle of the night, instead of sleeping Sasuke was just staring into the campfire.

'You cant sleep Sasuke? It is very late, if we want to cover more ground you will need sufficient supplies of energy.' Jugo could see the bags under Sasukes eyes, he looked truly exhausted.

'I'm fine.' It was a lie but then Sasuke would never admit he had a problem.

'I never did ask you what happened to Sakura before she was taken. Was it really you? Did you do that to her?'

Now there was tension in the air 'Yes.'

Jugo wasn't sure what kind of emotion lay behind Sasuke's words. 'Why?'

'She tried to leave me. And I…' Sasuke had decided to stop speaking.

_Leave you? _He wasn't going to push Sasuke for any more information, it was a big enough step for him just to talk about it. _But I won't give up until you tell me how you feel about her Sasuke._

* * *

Deidara couldn't stop thinking about it over and over. It made him want to be sick inside. A painful real life was always better than a fake good life. _How could you do this to her Itachi? How am I meant to look at her and be happy when its all fake? _He had remembered what Itachi had said to him 'a genjutsu... makes the person believe what they truly want is real and erases all previous memories.' It was the last part that really haunted him 'erases all previous memories...'

'I have been looking for you everywhere. Is there something on your mind?' It was Sasori.

'I can't do this anymore. Sure I'll kill anyone you ask me but this? You know I don't play games, yeah.'

'Do not be foolish Deidara. You heard what Itachi had to say. If the jutsu is attempted to be broken the person will become insane or even brain dead. You say you care for her, if you do you would not be prepared to take that kind of risk.'

Deidara grumbled in protest. 'It just isnt right... Thats all.'

'Itachi is a wise man. He has his reasons. Regardless, what is done is done now.' Sasori was right. It always annoyed him that Sasori never wrong.

'If it comes down to it, yeah. I will definitely protect her. You're either with me or against me Sasori.' Sasori hadn't seen that look in Deidara's eyes for a very long time. 'And I'm not as weak as Kabuto either.'

* * *

'Have you guys seen Itachi?' She had peered into the living room and saw Kisame and Deidara there; they were both sitting on the floor with tons of bottles around them. _Is that Alcohol? No way! Where did they get that from?_

'It's always Itachi with you isn't it? Stupid princess can't do anything by yourself.' Kisame was very red faced and obviously drunk.

'Don't talk to her like that!' Deidara also was very drunk.

'Yeah! I am my own person. I was just looking for him you see.' Sakura let out a small hmph after she spoke.

'No! You can't do anything without him!' He grinned showing his pointy teeth. 'Unless you wanna prove it wench!' He filled up a bottle of sake tilting it from side to side.

'Seriously? Your challenging me to a drink match? Don't you know I'm pregnant? I can't.'

Kisame laughed at her 'excuses, excuses. If your too wimpy all you had to do was say.'

_That's it! _'Fine I'll make you eat your words!' She slammed herself down next to him and grabbed the bottle of sake Kisame was holding finishing in it one.

'See! Wanna play now!'

It had been a couple of hours since Sakura had decided to accept the drinking challenge, things looked far from pretty. All three of them were laid sprawled out the floor covered in bottles. They had got all too drunk to keep an accurate count of who actually was the winner so they resorted to arguing about it.

'It was me. I'm telling you, yeah. Me.' Deidara couldn't stop slurring the last syllable of each word.

'Maybe. But I know for sure' Kisame paused from speaking to let out a huge burp 'princess, was last.'

'Shut up! Your nothing but a fish head, I should put you in my fish pie.' Deidara burst out laughing at Sakura's comment.

'What the hell is this?' They were all too drunk to notice that Itachi and Sasori had just come through the door. Sasori looked furious but Itachi was wearing his usual calm expression.

'Hmmm, hey you guys are always off together. What you doing? Having secret meetings or something.' Sakura was barely understandable.

'Deidara! I expect better from you! Look that the mess she is in!' Sasori never got a response because Deidara had fallen fast asleep.

'Sakura. I think it is time for bed.' Itachi walked over to her and picked her up in her arms.

'I'm having fun! Don't-'

'Enough.' Itachi's tone had turned a shade more serious.

'Itachi!' She began to kick against him now.

'Don't make me repeat myself.' Sakura had never heard Itachi such a serious tone of voice. He had also gripped her more tightly so she would not fall over. He started to walk away holding her.

'Itachi! Forget that girl!' Kisame was screaming while they were walking away. 'She will be the end of you!'

Itachi had finally walked up the stairs and softly placed Sakura on her bed. She was sprawled out beautifully across the mattress like a doll. Her emerald eyes were locked with his onyx ones.

'Itachi, why do you always treat me like this? I'm not some kid you have to look after.' She looked upset. 'Why are you so cold with me? Always pushing me away! You said you would look after me but all your doing is trapping me here!'

Itachi leaned down over her, his arms pressing the mattress by her head. 'Sakura. I could make you feel much more trapped than this. After this evening I believe I am being too lenient with you.'

'So now I can't have any fun either? Itachi!' Angry lines appeared on her face.

_She's sulking._

'You never give me straight answers for anything! You always want to know everything I'm doing but when it comes to yourself you never say. It's like you have some massive big secret or something!' She turned her body to the side facing away from him. 'It's not fair.'

Of course Itachi was going to avoid that subject completely. 'Sakura don't drink alcohol anymore. It's not good for the baby.'

Silence.

'Sakura. Look at me and promise.'

She stayed turned to the side not looking at his face or talking. Knowing this was not going to get him anywhere he began to leave the room.

'Stay with me.' She tightly grabbed on to his clothing. 'Itachi' Her green eyes had turned a shade darker, she looked almost lustful.

'Why do you always give me those cold eyes? Don't you care about me at all?'

_Shes drunk, remember. She is also saying these things because she is drunk._

'I am concerned over your welfare.'

'My welfare?' She put her hand across her face as if she was in pain. 'You don't think I'm attractive?'

_I know where this is going._

'Itachi?' Her tone had changed into a much more nervous pitch.

He smiled and stroked the side of her cheek. 'Sakura you are beautiful. Just go to sleep now.'

'Then stay with me? Please?' Her eyes were bright and wide. She truly was irresistible.

'No Sakura.'

'You said I was beautiful. Why not?' She started to sniff as if she was going to cry.

'Your just mistaking me for someone else.' Itachi pulled out the pillows behind her head and plumped them up for her so they were fluffy for her. 'Sakura you are drunk. Just sleep it off.' Itachi quickly headed off not wanting to hear any more protestations.

_I'm going to need a cold shower after this. _Itachi let out a long sigh.

* * *

'Sasuke you haven't slept for 5 days now. You need to get some rest.'

'Yeah! You're a dead weight man. How we gonna find Sakura if you keep slowing us down.' Suigetsu had an incredibly annoyed expression on his face. 'Just sleep! You can't go chasing after every pink haired girl in town because you think its Sakura!'

'Hn.' He knew they had a point but everytime he went to sleep the dreams would just get stronger and stronger. _Why do humans need to sleep anyway? Its nothing but an annoyance. _But regardless his body had reached its limits he would have to sleep, like it or not. It had gotten dark now and there wasnt much point of looking anymore. So he just lay on the ground and let sleep take over his body.

'Sasuke, Sasuke!' _Oh great, its her again... _He could hear her voice calling him out in the darkness.

She had a great big smile on her face. 'You know when you asked me to marry you, it was the happiest day of my life!'

_Huh? I did?_

'Do you remember? We were sitting on the hill that looks above the river in Konoha. The sun was setting and the sky was a beautiful red. You were being weird with me the whole day - so I thought you were going to dump me! Isn't that funny?' She giggled. 'What was it that you said? I can't remember the exact words...'

She had pressed her finger on her lip in a thinking pose. 'Oh! You said - 'If you be mine and obey my every wish you will never know unhappiness.'

'Sakura I want-'

Suddenly her facial expression changed from happiness to sadness. 'It's a shame you know, in the end it could never happen. I even picked the dress.'

'Why not? Why can't we be together?'

'Don't be stupid Sasuke! You know why! I'm dead!' She started to shriek. 'You didn't come. You left me to die alone.' Her screaming got louder and louder.

He had woken up again. _I don't know how much more I can take of this..._

* * *

_Shit! Shit! Shit! Last night didn't really happen did it? I didn't literally beg for Itachi to…. No. Of course not. Just a dream. It was just a dream._ Sakura was lying on her bed half hung over from the previous night. She felt bad about drinking the sake and felt at the very least she owed Itachi an apology for her behaviour. _Plus I'll get to see his reaction to me! I hope anything hasn't changed. _She dragged herself out of bed and got ready for the day.

'Itachi.' No response. 'Itachi!'

Sakura sighed. _What kind of a protector he is meant to be if he isn't even around the person he is meant to be protecting! _She had already looked through the whole house for him but he was nowhere to found. _Must be outside somewhere… _

She really had looked everywhere now, after spending hours walking around outside Sakura began walking back to the base until she spotted Itachi. Itachi was with a woman. A woman who was not her! She quickly hid behind a tree and began to peer at the two by the side of the tree. She wanted to get a good look at this woman._ Oh damn she's beautiful!_The woman hadblue hair with a purple flower on the side of her head; she was wearing Akatsuki robes so clearly the woman was one of them.

_He's smiling at her! _He was always so guarded and cold with her. But around this woman he was telling jokes! _Is she special to him? He obviously likes her… _She felt a funny sensation in her chest. It was kind of… painful. _Wait? What's this feeling? I'm jealous?_

It was at that precise moment I realised I was in love with Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

**So did you guys like it?**

**Not as dark but still twisted right? Things are not how they seem for our sweet heroine!**

**Anyone like the hints of ItaxSaku?**

**What about the dream Sasuke had? It took me AGES to think of what would he say if actually proposed to someone. I think I've got it pretty spot on? **

**Please review if you have the time! **


	12. Love Dump

**Sometimes I'm not sure if I get enough time for each character in the chapters right. So if you want more of any character- please let me know. **

**I am really glad there is a split between readers who are for ItaXSak and those for SasxSak! That's what I want! Tell me who you would rather see Sakura end up with. **

**The Itachi I have portrayed in my story is based on his actual character when all of his secrets are told to Sasuke and Naruto. The nice Itachi! **

**Oh. I apologise for the somewhat random posting of new chapters. I write the chapters depending on the free time I have. Also because I lived in little old England they must come out at weird times for the Americans reading my work! Sorry! I don't think I will be able to have a strict routine – otherwise you would be waiting for a really long time!**

* * *

Love Dump

_I am in love with him. _

What else could explain the fact she was hiding behind a tree staring at him like a stalker?

_I must have been attracted to him before I lost my memories! How could I have forgotten something so important! Stupid accident! _She felt her cheeks getting flushed. _I humiliated myself last night. He has a girlfriend! That's his girlfriend! _

She had thought of all the times when she couldn't find him or the days where he had just gone missing without a word to anybody. Sakura had always wondered where on earth he went to but now it was obvious – to see her. Itachi had been away to visit his lover and looking at his face right now he was enjoying himself too.

But it was an even worse situation, not only did she love someone who already had a girlfriend. Last night in her drunken state she had suggested doing things with him too. Which he had refused to do, she had been rejected by him. Completely and utterly rejected. How could she ever possibly look him in the face ever again? It was impossible! Inside she was ripped between the feeling of being humiliated and the sadness of rejection. She could feel tears starting to well up in her eyes.

_Screw this! I'm not going to watch this anymore! _

Sakura turned around heading back into the garden to go and let some steam off.

* * *

Hearing noise coming from downstairs she decided to go down the stairs from her room and see what all the fuss was about. Normally the house was very quiet unless she was arguing with Kisame. So Sakura was expecting to see something that would interest her. However within the next 10 seconds she ended up wishing she had never bothered to go down the stairs in the first place.

'Sakura. I was not sure if you were sleeping. I am glad your awake. This is Konan. She is a member of Akatsuki you have yet to meet.' Itachi warmly smiled at her.

_This woman again! But this time she had the nerve to come into the house! And part of Akatsuki too! Will I have to see her and Itachi lovely dovey all the time? _

'Hi.' It was a quick and blunt response. Sakura was starting to turn around to go back upstairs until Konan started to speak.

'Its lovely to finally meet you Sakura. Since we are the only women in the Akatsuki I hope we can become the best of friends. I also wish to congraulate you on your pregnancy; so I've brought these for you.' In Konan hands were a beautiful bunch of origami flowers, they were so realistic for a second Sakura thought they were real flowers.

_Friends? Yeah right! _Sakura hated Konan so much she wouldn't even look at her face. 'Hn' She replied acting like a replica Sasuke. Neither did she pick up the flowers which Konan was holding out for her.

_How could Itachi do this to me? Making me look like a fool! _

She ran back up the stairs into her room slamming the door behind her.

'Sakura!' Itachi shouted at her.

Sakura could hear the voices from her room. 'I am sorry about this Konan-' She grabbed her pillow putting it on top of head to block out the sounds. Enough was enough. She wasn't going to stick around and watch Itachi enjoying himself with his girlfriend.

* * *

_Just what is love anyway? _Sasuke didn't have time for such things. His life was planned in front of him; everything was structured around his goals. They were the only things which mattered in his life. Revenge for the fallen Uchiha clan and then he would rebuild the clan to be even greater than its past glory. Love was for other people and in all honesty he didn't really care much for it either.

Apart from this morning. Jugo and Suigetsu had literally just kicked him out of bed and ordered him to think about love. They said unless he came up with an answer for them, they would stop helping him look for Sakura. Sure he was strong enough to take out Itachi alone but having two extra people for searching purposes was something he could not give up. Especially since the search had been going so badly from the beginning.

_Love? I don't watch those romance shows since I don't watch TV. I don't read any of those Icha Icha Paradise books like Kakashi does either. _

He thought about his parents since they were the only couple he actually knew in any detail. But his memories were hazy and all he could remember was his dad was often away on missions. It seemed like a hopeless task; he knew absolutely nothing about love.

* * *

No matter what she tried to focus on in her head, it would always come back to same subject - Itachi and Konan. She wondered how they first met. She wondered how he first asked her out on a date. She even wondered if they were having sex. _I'm such a dummy. Me and Itachi? Yeah, right. _If there was a hole where she could drop herself into and die, she would have gladly chosen it. Out of the desperation of her situation Sakura had decided to sit in the living room where Kisame was to see if he could annoy her out of thinking about them. But no, even Kisame wasn't good enough to distract her.

When she had first awoken from her accident Itachi said he would protect her. But now everything was starting much sense than what it had did before, to him she was probably nothing but an annoying little girl. Someone he had no choice but to look after – nothing more than a job. In the beginning she thought he must have cared for her but she was wrong.

'Sakura you have been acting strange all day. What is the matter with you?' _Dammit! The last person I wanted to see..._

She could feel the heat spreading across her face; hiding the blush that stained her face, she buried her head in her lap.

'I just- I don't feel every well.'

She felt Itachi rush towards her side. 'Let me look at you.'

'No.'

'If something is wrong with you then I need to-'

'No!' She interrupted him. 'Just leave me alone!'

Knowing that he wouldn't do it, she quickly got up and ran out of the room.

'What?' Itachi was truly puzzled.

Kisame burst out with laughter. 'You know women, hormones ain't it?'

* * *

As much as he pretended otherwise, Itachi knew exactly what was wrong with Sakura.

_Sakura has developed feelings for me. Stop being in denial about it. _Itachi hated that little voice in the back of his head. He was an extremely rational and calm man. The little voice in his head wanted to destroy the persona he had spent years making.

_And you, last night you wanted- _

If only there was a way to remove the voice in his head. True, he thought she was incredibly beautiful when he had first seen her. He instinctively knew why Sasuke would be attracted to her. But there was the problem, she was Sasuke's. Out of all the women in the world Sasuke had chosen her to be his mate and bear his children. She was carrying his child. He would never willing let her go.

_How much more would I take away from him anyway? _

It was just wrong. It was almost like incest! A step away from sleeping with his own brother. But he couldn't deny the attraction, he had wanted her, he wanted her really badly.

_It is forbidden. _

There was only one crime apart from treason which called for the death penalty in the Uchiha clan. That crime was adultery, taking someone else's partner. Since the Uchiha were naturally so defensive over their partners, if people cheated on one another it would have easily led to the destruction of the whole clan. You could not leave your mate or take someone else's mate as yours.

No. Such a temptation would never be answered by him. Sakura was strictly off limits.

Hadn't he already decided his fate a long time ago?

* * *

What was she going to do now? Things would never be the same again. Itachi was a cold hearted man who treated her like a nuisance. Kisame hated her very existence. Sasori, well she didn't know if he cared if she lived or died. Worse of all there was Konan – a beautiful woman who had stolen the man who was supposed to be hers! But despite the negative situation there was still Deidara, he was always a friendly face to turn to. Maybe if she spoke to him about her situation, then he could give her advice and hopefully things wouldn't look so bad after all. Luckily enough she found him sitting alone on the patio steps facing the garden.

'Deidara. You know you spoke to me about that person you cared for….'

'Yeah.'

'I also have a person who I deeply care about.'

Deidara's heart skipped a beat. _Is she gonna confess to me? I knew when-_

'I- I- love Itachi! But he has a girlfriend and doesn't even care about me!' She burst out her face as red as a tomato.

_What the fuck? _Deidara was furious. _Him? _

'No. No you don't Sakura! Your just confused from your accident. Trust me, yeah. You don't.'

'Deidara, I know how I feel.' Sakura was surprised by the way how he had reacted. _Why is he so mad all of a sudden? _

'If the old you could see how you're acting right now she would be ashamed!'

'Deidara' This wasn't how she was expecting him to react at all. After everything she had tried to do to make friends with him, she thought they really were friends. 'After I listened to you, I thought you would at least…'

_Aren't you supposed to be my friend? _

He could see the sadness in her face. 'Look Sakura. I didn't mean-'

It was too late. She had already walked off in the opposite direction.

* * *

_Even Deidara isn't my friend._ _What am I even doing here? I can't watch Itachi be happy with Konan, it tears me apart inside. _It became as clear as day to her that she had to leave Akatsuki. She was nervous about doing it because she didn't remember anything about the world apart where she was now but it didn't matter, she had to do the best thing for her. There was no choice.

It was easy enough packing her stuff away. Looking at everything in her room, she realised she didn't have a lot of anything. _Makes it easier for travelling, I guess. _She saw Sasori and Kisame in the house and they didn't blink when she left through the front door. _They probably think I'm going for a walk. I am, I suppose. A walk with no return journey._

She had been walking for a couple of hours now. From every direction all she could see was nature. It didn't help she had no idea where she going either. _This is going to be a long day… _

'You can't outrun me Sakura.' It was him. 'Where are you going?'

'I'm leaving.' She wasn't surprised he had caught her so quickly. He was supposed to be a great ninja after all.

'Oh?' She could hear the amused tone in his voice. 'So where will you go?'

The way he laughed at her made her furious, he wasn't taking her seriously. _I'm just a stupid kid to him but I'll make him see! I can make it on my own. I don't need his 'protection.' _

'I don't know yet. I'll let you know when I get there.'

'What if you get hungry and you have run out of food? Have you even brought any food with you?'

_Oh crap, I forgot about the food! _Sakura cursed herself inside.

'What will you do if you run into ninja who wish to hurt you?' He was mocking her.

'Stop it! I don't need you any more! I'll back up my words with actions!' She started to walk even faster.

'You have acting strange since the night you were drunk. It is understandable to feel awkward after such a situation. But you have no reason to-'

Her face slowly turned bright red. _How could he bring that up? _She was so embarrassed. _Well if this is how he is going to be, I won't hold back either!_

'I thought you would be happier if I was gone anyway. You can spend more time with your girlfriend now.'

'My girlfriend? Sakura I don't have a girlfriend.' Sakura could hear the surprise in his voice.

_Wait? He doesn't? _

'I see. Your jealous.' As if her face wasn't red enough already.

'I'm not! I-' Her breathing got slower and deeper. _It's getting hard to breathe, why? It's like I can't get the air inside my lungs. _A sharp, burning pain spread through her chest. Sakura suddenly dropped to the floor. _What's happening to me? _

'Sakura!' Itachi sat down on the grass holding her against his chest. He was pushing her stomach in and out timing it with her breathing. He was guiding her, telling her how to breath.

Despite being in pain, lying in his arms Sakura was overflowing with happiness. She deeply breathed in his scent. _He is so perfect; I can't believe there is a person like him who exists in the world. _Her breathing was slowing returning to normal. She could feel his hand gently stroking her back.

'Calm down.' She could feel his hot breath on her ear. 'Relax.'

How could she leave someone like him? Look at how much trouble she had put him through. She had been so silly. He was there to protect her. He did care about her. All she was doing was bringing more difficulties into his life.

She began to sob into his chest 'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.'

He really was her protector. She had always felt so safe whenever he was around. She loved the feeling of being around him. Truly she loved him from the bottom of her heart. It didn't matter if he didn't love her back. She could live with that. But she couldn't live without him.

'Hush now. There is no reason to cry.' He was so kind and gentle.

From that point onwards Sakura had become inseparable from Itachi. When he went, she would go with him. He was her happiness. She accepted he didn't have the same feelings for her as she did for him. She had managed to get over that. Still Sakura wasn't completely honest with Itachi. Never once did she tell him the real reason why she slept in his bed every night. 'Nightmares' she had said. But if she was with him then the nightmares would go away was the lie she told him. At first she was afraid of rejection but he had welcomed her into his bed. After that she would creep into his bed every night and not once did he say no. He never touched her; she just liked the feel of having his body close to hers. Sakura had a feeling Itachi knew she had lied but just kept quiet about it. In a strange way it was their little secret.

* * *

After Sakura had found out Konan was not Itachi's girlfriend at all, she felt really guilty about the way she had treated the girl, especially since Konan had been so kind to her. _I'll make it up to her, next time I see her again. _The reason why she had come in the first place was she needed Itachi's assistance in capturing a tailed beast host. Itachi had gone off to go on a dangerous mission but she wasn't worried, Itachi was powerful enough to look after himself. Nothing would ever happen to a ninja as strong as him. Still though, she did feel a bit lonely since he had been away.

'Sakura you look much happier since you've recovered from your accident.' Sasori usually spoke very little. It wasn't like him to chit chat.

'Yes! I suppose I was just confused at first. But now things are becoming clearer to me.'

'Hmm. I wonder about that.' He had a strange look in his eyes which made Sakura feel nervous. 'Do you ever think-'

The front door burst open. It was Kisame holding Itachi in his arms. At first she thought she had imagined what she had seen. Itachi was badly injured.

_He's hurt? Itachi got hurt? _

A couple of hours had passed since Itachi's return. Sasori had told her everything that had happened. The mission was a success but the enemy was stronger than first anticipated. Itachi had some flesh wounds, as Sasori had put it – they looked worse than they were. But Itachi used too much of his Sharingan abilities in the fight and had become temporarily blind. His sight would return sometime within the week but for now he needed to rest.

When she went into his room to visit she was shocked at what she saw. He was sitting upright in his bed; his head was bandaged like a blindfold across his eyes. There were bruises randomly scattered across his body and cuts which looked like if an animal with claws had attacked him. Never in her life had she thought he could ever get injured. He was the great Uchiha right? She never imagined she would see him like this. In pain. All this time she thought of him as her protector, it never dawned on her that she might also have to protect him.

Sakura was determined she would after him. _Just for now, let me become your protector Itachi..._

* * *

Sakura had somewhat forcefully taken over control when it came to looking after Itachi. She would feed him his meals, get drinks for him whenever he needed it and tend to his wounds. The only thing she didn't do was change him as she didn't have the strength, normally Kisame would do it. Strangely enough it seemed like second nature for her to look after sick people. Maybe in another life she would have been a medic ninja.

'I am not the person you think I am.' He rasped, his voice sounded so weak.

'No, Itachi. You are exactly the person who I know you to be.' She was wiping his chest with a warm flannel.

'The crimes I have committed can never be –'

'I know you are a caring man who puts everybody else's needs ahead of yourself. Your always looking after everyone!' She dropped the flannel in the bucket and cupped her hand around his cheek. 'Why cant someone look after you for a change.' It pained her to hear the weakness in his voice.

'Itachi. If it wasn't for you what would have happened to me? It's only because you're by my side that I am here right now.'

'Sakura.' He wanted to tell her everything. He didn't mean to lie to her or to trap her in an illusion. He just could not see any other way. It was Sasuke's fault what had happened to her but equally it was his fault that Sasuke had become the way he did. He wanted to repent for his brothers mistakes. Itachi did not wish for endless cycles of misery.

'Itachi! Your just no good at letting people look after you.' She smiled. 'I guess I've found the great Itachi Uchiha's weakness.'

She swallowed. 'Well then, if you are no good at taking maybe you should give me something.' He could sense the change in the atmosphere, it had become more charged.

'You said you would give me anything I want.' Itachi's injuries had really shaken Sakura, it made her re-evaluate what she was doing in life. She could live with his rejection but for him to never know the way she felt? No, that she couldn't deal with. He looked so fragile. She wanted to take all his pain away. She would do anything for him.

'Live up to your promise and give me what I want.'

_What is_ _she doing?_

'I want this.' She pressed her hand against his muscular chest. She felt his quick grasp of breath on her fingertips.

' And I want this.' She trailed her finger over his lips.

She was trembling with fear. What if he pushed her away? What if he was repulsed by her? His eyes were blindfolded so she couldn't see the emotion which lay behind him. But deep down she knew she had him. Something inside told her she could do anything to do him.

'I want you.' Her hot breath rasped against his cheek.

Slowly she pressed her pink lips to his. It was a searing kiss. Finally it happened. Something they both wanted for a long time. They were passionately kissing each other, exploring each other's mouths as if they could disappear at any moment. She was his brothers, it was wrong. But if it was so wrong why was he having such a strong physical reaction against her? Why was he giving in so easily?

_A moment of weakness._ _Forgive me, Sasuke._

* * *

'You've had weeks Sasuke! So what's your answer!' Suigetsu seemed happier than usual. 'Stop giving us the run around and answer the damn question!'

Suigetsu's smiling face only caused Sasuke to become more angry than usual. _He probably just wants to see me uncomfortable, as if I would give him the pleasure. _

'It has been a rather long time.' Jugo was staring at him rather intensely. 'Do you love Sakura?'

But Sasuke had already turned around and walked off.

They were both frozen in shock. Even though he was walking away and his reply was ever so quiet, but both Suigetsu and Jugo heard it.

'Hn.'

* * *

**So what do you guys think of this chapter? **

**Who should Sakura be with Itachi or Sasuke? Why do you think so? **

**I hope you think I've kept everyone's character believable enough! **


	13. Momentum

**To all my reviewers I love you all so much. But you arent making my life any easier for me are you! Everytime I think I know who I will pair Sakura up with, my mind changes! I am literally living on a mental rollercoster here!**

**I will definitely think about writing two separate endings. You guys are really passionate about your pairings and I wouldn't want to disappoint any of one.**

**Since I'm the one writing my own story it probably just looks like I pick what I want - but it's not true. I really do consider each individual character and decide using thatbackground information rather than following a random thought it my head. I care about all of them!**

* * *

Momentum

'Sakura.' He rasped against her mouth. Her fingers were trailing all over his body setting his skin on fire. He wanted to touch her back so badly, his fingers were twitching. 'Stop.' She kept pressing her lips to his lips; too wrapped up in the moment to listen to Itachi's words, until he broke away from her.

'It's enough Sakura.'

First confusion waved over her then came her fury. 'You were kissing me back! Now you're telling me to stop!' She slammed her hands down onto the bed and got off his bed.

'Stop sending me mixed messages!' She screamed while slamming the down shut.

He groaned internally while thinking about how everyone in the house must have heard.

* * *

Why didn't Itachi love her the same way she loved him? It wasn't fair. She would do absolutely anything for him, he should have seen that. It wasn't like he had a girlfriend or another romantic interest in his life. She knew he liked her back too, so why was he being so stupid! Was he some kind of prude or something?

_I like him and he likes me! So why does he keep rejecting me? _

She could hear his footsteps. He actually followed her? But he was injured! He shouldn't be moving in that condition.

'Itachi go back to bed. You shouldn't be moving.' She wouldn't look at him in eye.

'We need to talk.' His voice was as calm as always.

'It's fine. There is nothing to say.' She was sitting down on a chair bent down with her head in between her legs. She knew what he would say; she was being silly or something around those lines.

'I know you Sakura. You do foolish things when you are angry.'

'Then don't make me angry if I'm so foolish!' Her head snapped up from looking at the floor to looking at Itachi. After everything he still thought of her as person he needed to protect. _Will he ever take me seriously? _

There was a pause of silence before Itachi finally spoke 'You are not mine to belong to.'

_What is does that mean? What the fuck does that mean!_

'I don't care! I don't care anymore!' She felt as if she was on the brink of madness. 'If loving you is so wrong… then I don't want to be right!'

Within a split second Itachi had pushed her onto the kitchen counter kissing her passionately. What was it about her that made him react like this? He spent years of his life controlling his emotions, pushing them aside for his goals. Yet this little pink hair beauty came and destroyed all the barriers he spent so long to create. He wanted her. He wanted to devour all of her. But this time he didn't have a second thought about Sasuke.

He was grinding himself up against her while kissing her burying his hands in her hair. In between kisses, Sakura heard him say. 'No matter what, I will always protect you.' Was Sakura Happy? No, happy wasn't a good enough word. Was she in absolute bliss? Yes.

* * *

Months had passed since Sakura had arrived at Akatsuki. They had stayed at the same house since she had awoken from her accident; it had felt like home to her. A half almost demolished shell of a house, but it was still her home nevertheless. Sasori, Deidara and Kisame all felt like family to her now. Itachi, well he was the love of her life. It was a strange relationship but one she accepted, Itachi made her happy. But despite her happiness sometimes a creeping feeling would kick in at night, a voice telling her something wasn't right.

'There are no two ways about it.' Sakura was staring at herself in the mirror poking her stomach with one of her fingers, she let out a loud depressive sigh. 'I am definitely fat.'

'You're not fat. You're pregnant.' He was staring at Sakura staring at herself.

'I'm not stupid Itachi! I know that. But why, why does my belly have to be so big?' She pulled a sad face.

For the first time in her life she could hear the sound of Itachi's laughter fill the room. Never once did he laugh for a long period of time. She was slightly embarrassed but the sound of his laughter made her happy too. She started to laugh with him.

'I guess it was a silly thing to say.' She rubbed the back of her head.

'Not at all.' Itachi kissed her forehead.

If only these happy months could last forever...

* * *

Jugo and Suigetsu both had noticed how these last couple of months had changed Sasuke. The erratic emotionally unstable youth had almost disappeared completely. For the most part he was able to sleep without waking up screaming, it looked like his nightmares had almost stopped. Every now and again they would see him in a corner with a depressed and tired expression on his face unable to sleep. The months spent searching for Sakura had made him much more sharper and more logical. Most importantly for them it had made him much more easier to be around.

It had been around 7 to 8 months before Sakura had been taken. Even though they were searching for her, Sasuke never openly spoke about her unless they had brought the subject up. Most of the time they tried to avoid it because he would get touchy. But everyone was thinking the same thing - Sakura would be having the baby soon, time had almost run out.

Would Sasuke ever see her again? Would Sasuke ever see his own child?

'Sasuke!' Jugo had run into the tent out of breath. 'I've got a lead. Someone matching Sakura's description has been frequently spotted in the next town to the north.'

Sasuke shot up from his sitting position.

_Finally. It's about time… _

* * *

Sakura was sitting underneath a tree in the garden; she enjoyed the coolness of the shade but preferred to be out in nature rather than stuck in the house. The guys didn't really like the garden much, so in a way it was like her personal space. Whenever she needed to think about things, she would always go to the garden. Sometimes Sasori would be out here but she couldn't spot him now. She needed some alone time and now was the perfect opportunity to reflect on things.

_Itachi… _

They had a very weird sexual relationship. Every single time she was the one who would initiate it. That wasn't the strangest thing of all, but it was the fact that not even once had they done penetrative sex. Itachi was a gentle lover who knew where to touch all the right places. But she would literally have to beg him for attention; sometimes he would even reject her telling her to sleep. True be told he made her feel like a doll, he would only ever use his fingers. It felt amazing and she would always organism but sometimes she felt uncomfortable having those piercing eyes look deep into her soul while she was reaching her peak. At times she wondered if he even had a sex drive but she knew he did, she had felt his hardness many times while she was pressed up against him. It was why it was so odd. Why didn't he have sex with her, if he so obviously wanted to? She had thought it was something to do with the fact she was pregnant, maybe he thought he would hurt the baby? But something inside her told her that wasn't the reason.

_Who knows what lurks in that mind of his! But for a change I'm going to surprise him! _

She smirked as she thought of a surprise for him.

* * *

Sasori had surprised Itachi by cornering him in his room. He never was a forceful kind of man, but here he was deliberately blocking Itachi's exit out of the room.

_He seems serious..._

'Itachi. Your recent behaviour concerns me. Ever since Sakura as arrived you have greatly changed, everyone has noticed.'

'Is that so?' Itachi really wasn't in the mood for this. He had other matters on his mind than to listen to one of Sasori's lectures.

'I thought you was looking after her for your brother until you had dealt with Orochimaru. But you - ' Sasori paused for a moment to carefully choose his next set of words. He bit his lip and whispered forcefully 'Your sleeping with her!'

Itachi chuckled. _Oh, this is why he has been acting strange._

'Sasori, what I do or what I do not do in my time outside missions does not concern you.'

'You're compromising yourself. I have always respected your decisions and thought of you as a wise individual. However, the way you have been behaving... Do I need to spell out the obvious! She is pregnant with your brother's child! She is your brother's mate!'

'Indeed. I am fully aware.' Sasori was getting angrier and angrier at Itachis sarcasm and inability to deal with the issue.

'It was obvious she held feelings for you. But you, I never thought you would act on it! I thought such a thing would be beyond you.' He held his hand to his face as if he was in pain. 'Everyday I have to deal with Deidara's outbursts of anger. I have no idea what he will do next!'

The energy around Itachi turned dark. 'I will deal with Deidara if it is necessary. I will deal with anyone if it is necessary.' Sasori could hear the underlying threat in Itachi's voice. _Sometimes that man could be truly cold as ice._

Sasori sighed and stepped to the side giving room for Itachi to exit the room. While Itachi walked past him he said 'This will end badly. For everyone.'

* * *

_I'm going to surprise him! I'll cook him his favourite chicken dish! But why does it have such a hard find ingredient to find, stupid mushroom… I've already been to six stores already. _Sakura began to get a bit disheartened about her plan; she really wanted to make Itachi his favourite dinner. It seemed his food taste was similar to his personality – difficult. Her effort didn't match the results yet. But she wouldn't give up, not after she ran out of the house alone to make it a big surprise for everybody.

_Thinking about it, I don't think I've been alone for a very long time. How strange! I suppose it feels a bit lonely not having anyone else around…_

After weeks of constant searching Sasuke had finally found her. The first time he saw her, he completely froze up. _How will she react to me? _It was so normal it seemed unreal; there she was alone shopping for food ingredients at the local town. He had expected it to much more difficult than this. There she was standing in front of him talking to a women selling food at a stall. Was this real?

Sasuke had to step back and watch her for a moment. She looked almost … glowing. _Beautiful. _Her pink hair had grown much longer and he could clearly see her rounded stomach. _My child… _She looked so happy a part of him didn't want to come in and interrupt her happiness. But he hadn't searched for her this long to give up now.

'Sakura.' She turned around to see a beautiful but very serious looking young man.

'Hello?' Strange. The one thing Sasuke wasn't expecting was no reaction at all. _I thought things would turn violent at least… _

'I've come to take you back with me. I-'

'I'm sorry.' Looking straight into his eyes, she spoke. 'Who are you?'

He didn't realise such a tiny question had the ability to break his heart into tiny pieces.

_Why is he is looking at me with sad eyes? _

For a moment there was a tense silence, she could feel the wind softly blow across her face.

Finally the man spoke. 'I'm Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha.'

She let out a big smile 'Oh! Wow! Another Uchiha!' She began to stare at him, why didn't she see it before? This man definitely resembled Itachi; they both possessed the same handsome dark features. _I wonder if they are related? _

'Are you alone?' Sakura wondered if she should be answering any of his questions. Everyone after all had told her to keep a low profile plus she did leave without telling anyone, so she really was alone to fend for herself. What if this man was dangerous? Would he attempt to attack her?

'Maybe.' It was a weak answer and she knew it.

'Come with me.' Sasuke had taken Sakura hand and was leading her into a tea house.

She sure did feel lucky being swept off her feet by a gorgeous young guy. He had even taken her to a tea house and paid for everything! _This is the type of treatment I could get used to._ She couldn't hide her surprise when he had come over holding her favourite type of tea and dango.

'Those are my favourite!' She couldn't help but smile.

'I know.' Came the stoic response.

_He knows? _A creepy thought dawned on her. _Has this guy been stalking me? Following me around? _Maybe it was slightly foolish of her to go into a tea house with a man she had only just met. _I wonder what Itachi would say…_

'Konoha?' No response.

'Team Seven?' Again no response.

'Naruto?'Absolutely nothing.

He kept pestering with her with all of these words while watching her. _What the hell is this? This person is weird! _

'What about your child? The father?' He bluntly stated.

_What a rude question to ask! _Here she had just met this person and he was already asking such personal questions. But despite his rudeness, he did have a point; she had seemed to have forgotten who the father of her child was. _This is embarrassing. _Her cheeks began to flush red. 'I-well-' She must know who it was, right? It was her child after all! She scanned across her thoughts trying to piece a picture together. _Kisame calls me the Uchiha princess… but I'm not an Uchiha… so… _Ah! It was obvious, how could she forget. Sure Itachi had never stated he was the father but who did things like that anyway? It was her fault for forgetting.

_Don't Sakura, don't say-_

She smiled at him. 'Itachi Uchiha.'

'You said that you was an Uchiha right? Maybe you have heard of him?' She noticed how hard his left hand was squeezing on his trousers. His knuckles were ghostly white.

Sasuke had travelled thousands of miles to find her. But now he was here, physically sitting next to her but in truth she couldn't have been anymore further away from him. _Genjutsu… Its genjutsu… _It was obvious Itachi had cast some kind of illusion over her. But this was no ordinary type; it was so effective because it had been built up slowly over time. As much as he wanted to just take Sakura away and tell her the truth, he knew he couldn't. If he was unable to break the jutsu her mind would break – she would become a walking zombie. How could he have been so foolish? Itachi would have never left her so unguarded; he would always have some kind of plan in place.

'Are you sleeping with him?' He couldn't the get image of Sakura and Itachi out of his mind. He wanted to destroy everything around him. It wasn't enough for Itachi to just kill his clan but now he is sleeping with his pregnant partner too? As long as Itachi was alive in this world, Sasuke would never know peace. Itachi had put his filthy hands all over his pure innocent Sakura.

'Do you like it?' His voice was getting more and more aggressive. He knew it wasn't Sakura's fault. But there was a part of him which wanted to slowly strangle her to death. If it had been a few months ago, he definitely would have done it.

_This guy is too strange. I don't feel safe. I need to get out of here._ 'I'm sorry but I have things-' Sakura got up to leave. He quickly grabbed hold of her arm.

'I won't leave you like this. I swear.' There was an intense look in his eyes. 'Don't trust Itachi. He lies to people. He will take advantage of your emotions at your weakest.'

He let go of her arm while saying 'Be careful Sakura.'

As she left the tea house she could hear the sound of porcelain breaking. From the sound you could tell someone purposely had smashed a couple of glasses and plates.

_No guesses who is breaking stuff! Glad I got out of there safely! Maybe I shouldn't go places without Itachi after all. _

* * *

**The story will become more and more darker from this point! Sorry Sakura-chan!**

**For any of my eagle eyed reviewers can you guess why Itachi doesn't have sex with her? **

**Please comment, review and opinions! **


	14. Changes

**It's me! Back again! Thank you for all your positive comments. Sometimes I get really nervous about posting things and to be honest with you all I have really low confidence, so hearing you love my story really makes my day! I'm doing my best to create an interesting story for you.**

**As for my eagle eyed reviewers yes a lot of you came up with really great answers! Itachi doesn't have sex with Sakura for a couple of reasons. Firstly, there is the intense connection an Uchiha gets when they have sex – he doesn't want to have one. Secondly, yes of course he feels guilty about the whole situation! Remember this is the Itachi who would do anything for his little brother. Thirdly, it would bring shame to the name of the Uchiha if he 'stole' Sasuke's partner.**

**Are you glad Sasuke isn't a complete ass anymore? I hope you think I've made his personality changes believable. But he still is a bit of an ass – he is Sasuke afterall. **

* * *

Changes

Jugo and Suigetsu had been waiting around for a long time at their make shift base to see if Sasuke was successful in finding any information about Sakura in town. When Sasuke arrived he was anything but the way they were expecting. Sasuke had a deathly energy around him, Jugo and Suigetsu had never seen Sasuke so aggressive before. It looked like he was literally a step away from killing anyone who even looked in his general direction. What had happened? Did he find Sakura?

_Is Sakura dead? _Jugo couldn't help but draw the most negative of conclusions.

'I found her.'

Jugo was relieved. _At least she isn't dead… But what's the problem if you found her? Why didn't you bring her back with you?_

'Itachi has cast a genjutsu over her. She doesn't remember anything. I can't bring her back until the genjutsu is lifted.'

'Oh.' _An illusion. Every ninja knows a genjutsu is similar to sleepwalking; the most damage you can do to a person is to force them to out of it. You would leave permanent mental damage. Mental damage was unlike physical injuries, you could cure a physical injury but there was no cure for a mental one. _

'You couldn't break the genjutsu?' Jugo asked.

'No. There is only one way. Cut the genjutsu off from the source.'

Suigetsu fist pumped the sky. 'You mean kill the caster of the jutsu!'

Sasuke ignored Suigetsu comment and carried on speaking 'We are going to restock on weapons and supplies. When the right time comes we will lead a full front assault. The objectives are simple, kill Itachi and take back Sakura.' The steely determination in his voice was impressive.

Suigetsu was so excited, finally after months of searching he would finally get some action. 'Bring it on!'

_My poor swords have been waiting so long just to taste some blood. _

* * *

While she was cooking Itachi's favourite dish Sakura couldn't stop thinking about the man she had run into in town. _Sasuke… did I know him before my accident? I should have asked him more questions. _She could stop thinking about his words 'don't trust Itachi – he lies to people.' How much did she really know about Itachi anyway? Even though she had spent so much time with him, he was always a mystery to her. Yes, she loved him but she definitely didn't understand him. What if this Sasuke person was right? _What if Itachi isn't the person I think he is?_

Itachi came walking through the doors as soon as she had that thought. He smelled the cooking 'Oh, this is….' His eyes narrowed. 'Sakura, did you leave without telling anybody?' He figured out she left the house to buy the missing ingredients so quickly it was almost frightening.

'Yes.' She was swirling the ladle in the saucepan not looking at him. 'I wanted to surprise you.'

She could tell he was unhappy with her. 'I have spoken to you about this already. You should have-'

'Yes, yes. I know. Like I said it was supposed to be a surprise.' _Some surprise this turned out to be! _

'Did anybody approach you?' This was the first time Sakura had frozen in nervousness around Itachi. She probably should tell him about Sasuke…

'No. I was alone the entire time.' It was the first lie she had ever told him.

_What am I doing?_

* * *

' Yo Itachi. We've been partners for a long time now.' Kisame was lying outstretched on the sofa downstairs.

'Do whatever makes you happy. It don't even matter how you get your kicks man. Even if you're having sex with your brothers girlfriend-'

'Kisame.' Itachi didn't like the way he was speaking, why was everyone simply assuming he was having sex with Sakura?

But Kisame carried on speaking. 'Who gives a shit? Who gives a shit what other people have to say?'

Supportive words from Kisame were something Itachi wasn't expecting to hear. It came as a somewhat pleasant surprise considering the grief he was getting off Sasori and Deidara. Everything was becoming much more complicated than what he ever expected them to be. _This is what emotions do to a person; this is why I have avoided them for so long. _

'Shes happy and your happy, yeah?'

'I believe so.' Itachi voice was monotonous.

'Then aint nothing else what matters.' He let out a big grin, all of his razor sharp teeth showing. 'You're my partner and I'll always have your back. I'll kill anyone who opposes us.'

Kisame had noticed Itachi had become more depressed recently. No one else would have been able to tell, the only person who was the closest to knowing Itachi's true personality was him. Itachi was hiding something, Kisame just couldn't figure out what it was yet. _He always acts like he has the weight of the world on his shoulders or something… Just once, just once live for yourself._

* * *

Sakura was back in her favourite place again, the garden. Out of all the flowers here she enjoyed the white roses the most. Deidara had noticed a while ago and would always leave them in her room as a gift. But he had forgotten to replace them and the old ones had already wilted away. She pressed her nose up to the flowers inhaling their scent. _It's so beautiful, I love it. I'll just go and pick some for myself. _

Sakura was trying to carefully cut the stems of each rose without getting caught on any of the rose thorns. She had managed a couple but then she felt a pain coming from her finger.

_Shoot! After I'm almost done as well!_

She lifted her finger up watching a trickle of blood run down her finger. _Ouch! _She put her finger in her mouth to suck the blood out and stop the bleeding. But then she thought she heard some noises in the distance coming from the trees. For a while now she felt as if she was being followed, as if someone had been watching her. She tried to ignore the feeling and told herself she was being silly, as if anyone would come all the way out here.

_But it wouldn't hurt if I took a small look right? I'm only double checking… _

Quickly she spun her heard around to see if anyone was here. But no, she didn't see anything.

_Calm down Sakura! There is no one here! I'm really getting paranoid these days!_ She sighed and continued to cut more of the white roses.

'Oi! Sasuke!' Suigetsu had grabbed Sasukes shoulder. 'What the hell do you think you're doing? What if they spot us!' Suigetsu looked down from the trees to see what Sasuke had been staring at. It was Sakura; she was playing with the flowers in the garden.

_Oh, he's been coming here every day to check up on her. True love, huh?_

Suigetsu's temper subsided; he could understand why Sasuke would want to check to see if Sakura was safe, but still it was too dangerous Akatsuki were everywhere. A grin appeared on his face, there was no way on hell he would let this chance to tease Sasuke pass.

'I didn't know you were a stalker Sasuke.' He gave a quiet chuckle. 'Preying on young innocent girls… What if Sakura…'

Sasuke didn't respond but instead had grabbed Suigetsu's collar dragging him away.

* * *

'Isn't it ironic? The thing you never wanted in the first place becomes the thing most impossible to give up.'

Itachi had taken Sakura away from the house and had carried her to a river which was about two hours away. The air was much fresher and cleaner here. She was watching the wind blowing his hair, he was incredibly handsome. Sometimes Sakura couldn't stop staring at Itachi; his beauty was a kind of bewitching one. He looked gentle and innocent on the outside but as soon as you fell for him it was like you was under a hypnotic trap. Still, she was happy to be trapped by the one that she loved.

'You always talk in riddles.' Her head tilted to the side, innocent green eyes bore into his. 'Sometimes I wish you would be more straightforward.' She let out a little smile. 'But then, that's the reason why I adore you. Mysterious man.'

Even though she was staring into his eyes, she could tell he wasn't looking at her. Sakura had always wondered what exactly he thought about, she was sure his thoughts were on a whole different wavelength to hers.

'Life can be cruel. In ways your mind could never have imagined.' It felt as if he wasn't speaking to her now. She could tell there were hidden meanings behind his words but she didn't try to understand them. She stopped trying to figure out Itachi a long time ago.

'Itachi! Why are you being so glum?' She poked at his stomach. 'I have you and you have me, right?'

He didn't respond so she jabbed at him even harder. 'Right?'

He let out a weak kind of smile, but it was still a smile. 'Right.'

Sakura pushed him onto the ground so he was lying flat on the grass. She noticed that something about him didn't look right. If only she could work out what it was. Never mind, she pushed her bodyweight onto his so she was laying on top of him looking into his eyes.

'Sakura. There are things which I have meant to tell you about.'

She groaned out loud. _Just when I thought I was cheering him up, he starts to talk about depressing things again… _

'You had a lover before.' He wrapped his arm around her back so he was holding her against his chest stroking the hair on the back of her head.

_Why is he bringing up a subject like that?_

'But he treated you badly. So I took you away.'

She was a bit stunned and didn't really know what to say. 'Was he a bad man?'

'No.' He stroked the back of her neck. 'He did some bad things but… he isn't a bad person.'

Itachi paused for a second, continuing to stroke her hair. 'There were things he wasn't aware of… So he was unable to deal with the emotions happening inside him. Instead of accepting his feelings, he just dealt with them through anger and violence.'

'Sounds so sad.'

She had so many questions she wanted to ask. But part of her was too afraid to know the answers. All she wanted to do was lie in his arms and be protected by him. But there was one question she couldn't help but ask. 'Did I love him?'

Itachi chuckled. 'Only you know would know that.'

_That man I met in town today, is it him? Sasuke? _Her brain started to run wild. _Is Itachi not the father of my child? Is it that Sasuke person? If only I could remember, if I could somehow put all the pieces together in my brain._

Pain. A searing pain engulfed her head. 'Itachi, my head. Feels like it's on fire.' She began to cradle her head. She could feel his body stiffen beneath her as if he was afraid.

He sat up so she was sitting in his lap, then he softly scooped his hand around her chin and brought her face to his. 'Just look into my eyes.' His voice sounded like a lullaby to her. Staring into his eyes which had turned red the pain in her head went away.

_I don't care about the past anymore. What's the point? It isn't worth the effort. Look I have a beautiful man who cares about me and protects me. _

'Itachi. Thank for you telling me those things but I don't want to dwell on the past. I have many things to look forward to. A bright and happy future with you. I've never once thanked you for everything you've done for me.'

'Thank you…' She stroked his cheek. 'And… I love you.' She started to kiss him.

She stopped kissing him when she felt something wet on one side of her face. She was sure Itachi had shed a tear but she didn't see it and his eyes were not tearful now. He buried his face in the crook of her neck.

'Even if this is a dream, it is a dream I never wish to wake up from.'

_What? A dream? But a dream is something which doesnt last..._

* * *

**ITACHI! The feels! The feels! **

**Does anyone feel sorry for Sasuke? Or do you feel sorry Itachi? Or do you really bad for Sakura? Things are a bit of a mess, right? **

**Please, please, please review!**

**I love to hear your opinions and if you have any ideas let me know!**


	15. Memories

**Thank you for all the nice reviewers sending me your positive wishes! **

**Especially MidnightKat1 – I really appreciate your kind words. I would like to dedicate this chapter for you!**

**I am thinking about writing some new stories. If you have any ideas please let me know. Hell if you wanna just randomly chat just PM me!**

**Anyway…..**

**Storytime! **

* * *

Memories

Sakura always hated saying goodbye. Out of all the things in the world there was to possibly hate, it was her first choice. It wasn't as if there was anything unusual about Sasori and Deidara going away for a mission, but every time they did it made her heart ache. She always would stand in by the doorframe and watch them pack up their stuff. The same thoughts always occurred in her mind.

_What if something happens to them? _

_What if they die? _

_What if I never get to see them again?_

From that point onwards she decided she hated missions just as almost as she hated saying goodbye. In her mind there was nothing in the worth possibly worth almost getting killed over. Sure, she had no memories so she didn't really understand the whole point of it all but so what? Even if she did have a full understanding she was sure that she would still disagree.

Here they were now, all decked out in their usual Akatsuki robes and hats, standing by the front door ready to leave. Something about this time seemed worse though, as if she really was saying goodbye – a final goodbye.

'Sakura! Try not to miss me too much, yeah! I know I'm the best person in the house but don't get too depressed hanging around those two losers!' Deidara flashed his normal big grin at her.

Sakura however couldn't fake a smile back. The worried look on her face wouldn't fade.

'Sakura. It is not a difficult mission. We will back soon enough.' In an unusual caring moment Sasori placed his right hand on her belly. 'Make sure the baby doesn't come into the world without us here first.'

_Sasori…. Sometimes he can be so kind. _

Tears started to well up in her eyes. 'I'll do my best! You two just come back quickly! And safe! Make sure you don't get hurt!'

As she watched their figures move into the distance, she fought the urge to grab them and hold them back. _What's wrong with me today?_

* * *

'They have left Sasuke.' Jugo hurried back to the base to tell Sasuke the information. 'Two of the Akatsuki have left on a mission; they will not be back for days. There is only Itachi, Sakura and Kisame residing in the house now.'

Sasuke let out a big smirk. He had been waiting for so long he couldn't believe it was actually going to happen.

_This is my time… Finally I'll achieve everything I've aimed for. _

'Tonight.'

He didn't have to explain anymore.

* * *

Itachi had known right from the start. He knew for days Sasuke had been lurking around the house or more specifically lurking around Sakura. At first, this surprised him since he expected Sasuke to just stupidly come directly to the house and attack with no preparations. But he was wrong; Itachi was slightly impressed he had managed to cool his temper enough to attack at the right moment.

_Have you grown up yet little brother?_

Both Itachi and Kisame were standing on top on the roof of the house, waiting for them to arrive. He could tell Kisame was getting more and more impatient as time passed on. But Itachi could sense the chakra; it couldn't be any more than five minutes away now. After all these years, he would come face to face with his brother for a death duel. As if God was watching himself, the sky poured down with heavy rain, even the divine was crying for their tragic fate.

Then as if it had all been a dream, it eventually happened - red eyes met red eyes.

'Itachi! I'm here to kill you.' Sasuke smiled sadistically while removing his sword from its sheath. 'I've come to painfully drain all of the life out of your body.'

_Kill him! Kill him! Kill him! _Sasuke's voice was screaming inside his head. _For your parents! For your family! For your clan! For Sakura! _

'Jugo get Sakura and take her away from here. Suigetsu deal with Kisame. I'll deal with Itachi.' Sasuke could be incredibly commanding when the time called for it. He was talking to his teammates but his eyes never left Itachi.

'No one is taking our princess anywhere! Itachi you don't mind if I kill all of them right?' Kisame started to swing Samehada around. 'Never thought I would be seeing you again boy! Now I even get the pleasure of killing you.' Kisame grinned at Suigetsu.

'The only one who will get the pleasure of killing is me!' Sasuke quickly swung at Itachi with his sword. 'Do you know how many years I have spent in hatred! Every moment was for this! For killing you!' Itachi was carefully dodging the swings which were aimed to kill him. Sasuke wasn't relenting; no each swing was getting faster and stronger.

'Scum! I will enjoy every moment of wiping you off the face of this earth!' Sasuke had a psychotic look in his eye. Everyone could feel the murderous aura radiating from him. Even if he had become a demon to kill Itachi, he would have gladly made the same choice again.

Itachi distanced himself from Sasuke by using a fireball jutsu. He was just as calm as he always was. 'Scum? Maybe before I would let you get away with such comments.' Itachi threw a couple of kunai aimed at Sasuke's vital organs. 'But now, no, I won't hear such words from a rapist and woman beater.'

'If anyone has shamed the Uchiha name it is you, little brother.' He instantaneously appeared behind Sasuke and slashed him with a kunai. He didn't get a chance seriously damage Sasuke since he moved too quickly. 'To think you would attempt to face me with those weak eyes-'

'Sasuke! She's not here!' Sasuke was confused for a moment. He was too concentrated on Itachi to realise anything else was going on. It was Jugo shouting from the house.

_Shit. _

Sasuke watched Itachi's confused expression; he wasn't expecting that piece of information. The possibility of Itachi hiding her somewhere was immediately ruled out.

Itachi groaned inside. He had placed Sakura under a mild sleeping genjutsu because he didn't want her to watch them fighting in her condition. But he hadn't calculated someone would take advantage of her vulnerable state. _I should have thought it through more… Who could it be? Hmm…Only one candidate, a person with enough power and ability to get pass me undetected… Orochimaru. _

'It's Orochimaru! I can sense the distinct Chakra! It's definitely him.' Jugo shouted to Sasuke.

Itachi watched his little brother closely; he could see how his facial expressions had changed from an angry one to a worried one. What would Sasuke do? He was now left with two choices, a huge decision on his hands which would lead to fatal consequences.

_Will he fight me or will he decide to go and save Sakura instead? The path of hatred or the path of forgiveness? You must choose… _

'Fall back! We are leaving! We are going to get Sakura!' Sasuke shouted at Jugo and Suigetsu.

Itachi's lips broke into a faint smile. It would have been completely unnoticeable unless you were physically next to him.

_Good choice little brother. Good choice. _

'This is far from finished Itachi!' Sasuke shouted while leaving.

Itachi and Kisame allowed them to escape in the rain. No, they had more important things to be doing now. They had to search for Sakura too.

'Fucking Orochimaru.' Kisame growled.

* * *

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She went to move her arms but they were chained up to a wall. A cold, wet, hard wall. For some reason this felt all too familiar. _Where am I? How did I get here? Where is Itachi? _Sakura wanted to call out for him but inside she knew he wasn't around. There was darkness everywhere; it looked as if she was in some kind of cave.

She would hear a chuckle from the distance. It was so creepy; it sent shivers down her spine. The figure was walking closer and closer to her. _Who is this man? _He was awful. He had a terrible energy around him, he smelt like death.

'Finally you're awake. I have been waiting for some time. But for you I don't mind so much. Since you've done so much for me! Never did I think things would end up like this! I spent ages following Sasuke around to eventually get to you. It was dreadful, but if I knew what would happen next…'

_What is this man talking about?_

'Things could not have worked out so perfectly! It was so easy to take you while they fighting each other. By the end of it, there will be a dead Uchiha and a half dead one! Plus an Uchiha baby, a free pair of eyes and a new host for my body. I should be thanking you Sakura for giving me this blessing.' Orochimaru gave Sakura this sickening smile.

_Fighting? Host for his body? What is this man talking about? _

'But still… I've invested too much effort for this to lead to no results. I've even lost my precious Kabuto.'

_Kabuto?_ That name sounded familiar to her.

He stopped talking and walked closer so he was standing directly over her. 'I thought you would be more upset than this. Did Itachi teach you his art of non expression?'

Sakura's natural instincts kicked in. _Don't make it look like your weak. Just pretend you understand everything he is saying. _

'If you see it like that, then why not?' She gave him a tough look. Even if she was bound up in chains, her attitude could still give the impression she was strong.

'No. No. No. This isn't it.' He bent down and roughly grabbed her face. He was staring into her eyes. 'So you've spent all this time with Itachi, Sasuke's worst enemy and you were fine with that?'

_Sasuke? That guy again. I must have known him before my accident. Just like this guy._

'Sakura. What is the name of your sensei?' His gaze was penetrating; it looked like he was trying to see into the depths of her soul.

_My sensei? I have a sensei? I can't answer that question. _

There was a heavy pause of silence. 'You don't know do you?' A sadistic smile spread across his face. 'Oh this is just too good!' He started to cackle. 'So twisted, so cruel! That Itachi, he even puts me to shame!'

'Be honest with me child. What exactly do you remember? Do you want to know what I think?' His face was about two inches away from her own face. 'I think you can't remember anything past a certain point.'

She froze from shock. _How would he know about my accident? _

'I think someone has told you a whole pack of lies, Sa-ku-ra.' He whispered her name in her ear.

_Lies? _She thought back to what Sasuke had told her when she first met him. 'Don't trust Itachi – he lies to people.' No! Itachi was not a liar! There was no way in hell she was going to listen to this creepy man talk smack about her Itachi.

'No! You're wrong!'

He gave another creepy smile. 'I like the fire inside of you girl. So bright and powerful. I want to watch it break into pieces. I want to watch you break into pieces. I'll undo the genjutsu that Itachi has placed on you and if you don't survive…. Well, nothing will happen to your physical body so I'll still have my Uchiha child.'

He did some hand signs and then clicked his fingers. As soon as he finished a searing pain engulfed Sakura's head. It was so painful, her whole body had started to convulse and her eyeballs rolled around in her head.

'Try not to become like a zombie. It wouldn't be any fun.' He got up and walked away.

* * *

She remembered.

She remembered _everything_.

Sasuke beating her half to death. Akatsuki kidnapping her. Kabuto's death. Naruto's rejection. Itachi's genjutsu. Her joining Akatsuki. Her… Her and Itachi.

She threw up everywhere. She couldn't stop throwing up. It was her minds way of purifying itself.

Everything was lies. All of it. Lies.

The boundary between reality seemed like a fake one now. What if, she thought was reality actually was a dream? But on the other hand what if she thought what was a dream actually was reality?

All the light had seemed to fade from her beautiful green eyes leaving only a broken shell of a person.

* * *

Orochimaru was coming again, she could hear his footsteps. A feeling of dread appeared in Sakura's stomach. But this time the steps were much quicker than before. It was obvious he was in some kind of rush. This didn't spell good news for Sakura. Finally he rushed over to her, standing before her with a depressed expression on his face.

'Glad to see you aren't a zombie. However I need to wrap up things here.' He looked absolutely desperate. 'It seems they noticed you were missing before any real action took place. I now have two furious Uchiha's on my back. Not the best situation to be in.'

It was true she was literally an explosive bag of emotions right now but she was honestly happy they weren't hurt.

'It seemed Sasuke turned his back on revenge instead of fighting Itachi to the death it was more important to him to ensure your safety. Love, isn't it sweet?' He spat bitterly.

_Sasuke did what? But revenge was everything to him! He's an avenger! _Sakura didn't know how she was supposed to feel, should she be happy or should she cry?

'Time is running shorter than I first anticipated. I will need that child now.' She could see he was holding a needle.

_Is going to inject me with that? _Her eyes were full of fear.

'You should be between 8 to 8 and a half months. You can give birth to the baby now without any serious damage to the child.'

As he got closer and closer with the needle, she started to struggle. It was pointless since her arms were chained up but she had to try and do something. Despite all the confusion in her life, there was one thing she definitely knew – protect the child. Everything was about the child and she wouldn't just passively take any crap Orochimaru was going to throw at her.

'Don't struggle; you don't want me injecting this in the wrong place!' He hissed at her.

Sakura kept on struggling anyway, even when she felt the cold metallic object being inserted into her arm. It was too late now; Orochimaru had injected her with that serum.

'Don't worry. It's only something to make you give birth; it won't harm you or the baby.'

_Hes trying to induce me into labour? What the…_

'Girl you're much too slow. I won't be able to outrun them with you around. But if I can just get the baby now... I could do it…' He gave her a cold look. 'If don't give birth within the next couple of hours. I'll slice you open myself.'

'Fuck you.' Sakura never ever swore. But there was nothing else she could do now but swear. She would let him know her hatred even if she was unable to do anything about it. 'You think I'll just let you waltz away with my child? Itachi and Sasuke will hunt you down to the ends of the earth. Especially if you're stupid plan works! No matter what happens, there will be no happy ending for you!'

That did the trick, Orochimaru was completely furious.

'Stupid girl! Your only use is the baby inside of you. What will you do when it's gone? Itachi wont protect you anymore! Sasuke won't care about you anymore! You'll be completely alone in this world-'

Orochimaru was about to continue to insult Sakura until they both heard distinct footsteps coming towards their direction. Orochimaru slowly turned around horrified.

From the distance Sakura could recognise a familiar pair of red eyes.

* * *

**Cliffhanger or what! Im such a meanie! **

**The next chapter will be the finale. It will be an extra long chapter. Its kinda sad for me since I've spent so much time writing this story it's like a part of my life will have faded away.**

**So this is your absolutely last chance to get your opinion in. Who do you think Sakura should end up with? You better speak up really loud since I get a lot of really strong minded reviewers here! **

**If you have any ideas, comments and opinions – please let me know by leaving a review.**

**I live off your reviews! **


	16. End Game

**I present to you the last chapter!**

**Thank you to all the reviewers who spent their time reviewing my story. If it wasn't for your encouragement, I probably wouldn't have finished it! I love all of you guys!**

**Please, please enjoy!**

**Its very emotional! I'm literally crying right now!**

* * *

End game

'Itachi!' Sakura couldn't help but smile. 'You've come!'

_He's come to save me, again. Even after everything…_

She spent so much of her time chained up to the wall thinking about the months she had spent with Akatsuki. All the months she had spent with Itachi. Yes he had cast a genjutsu over her, but in a way she understood. The whole time all he ever did was care for her when he didn't have to. She wasn't fully herself yet but she was aware of her strong feelings – she truly loved Itachi. He loved her too right? It's why he was here now right?

'I have had enough of your interference with the Uchiha clan Orochimaru. Today you will pay the punishment for your crimes. The punishment will be your life.' Itachi's voice was so cold. A part of her didn't think it could be the same person she had spent so much time with.

Sakura didn't even notice until she stared really hard at Orochimaru. He was dead. She couldn't understand it, nothing had happened, why was he dead? Itachi had looked into Orochimaru's eyes from a distance and then he had fallen over, fallen over dead. Was Itachi this powerful? His Sharingan could easily take out a powerful opponent like Orochimaru within ten seconds. Itachi truly was a terrifyingly powerful ninja.

'Don't misunderstand me girl.' He kept his cold tone with her while releasing her from the chains.

'Why are you being like this?' She went to touch him but she couldn't move. _He's frozen me with his Sharingan, I can't move my body. Why is he doing this to me? _

'Foolish girl. I only used you for my amusement as a way to pass time until Sasuke arrived. Now he is here I have no further use of you.' His cold expression hadn't changed an inch.

_Don't. Don't push me away Itachi._

'No. You came here to save me! If you didn't care about me why are you even here? If you knew Sasuke would come to rescue me then why aren't you waiting for him instead of protecting me from Orochimaru? If he is coming, it doesn't matter if I'm dead or alive!'

He didn't say anything. She knew she had him. But it didn't explain why he was being like this. What happened to the caring and loving Itachi she knew? Who was this stranger?

'You came because you love me. Just like I love you!' Her words would reach him. She was sure of it.

'Love?' His expression couldn't get anymore colder than what is was right now. 'As if I could love my brothers whore.'

Her eyes started to tear up. _Whore? He called me a whore?_

'Your words are all lies! I don't care what comes out of your mouth! I know the real you!' She was screaming at Itachi while he was walking away.

'It wasn't a dream to me. The time we spent together. It was my reality. My happy reality.'

He carried on walking away from her.

'Everybody had deserted me. Everybody had left me alone… You were the only one to stand by my side… And I will-'

'Goodbye, Sakura.' His voice had changed when he said that - there was emotion in it. Something in her heart told her it was the last time she would ever see him again.

'Don't- Wait!' But it was too late his figure had already vanished into the darkness.

_Forgive me Sakura._

_I am nearing my last moments._

_Perhaps in a different life, you and I- _

* * *

Sasori often dwelled about his old life at Suna. The pain of his parent's death was an ache that never seemed to heal. To Sasori family was the most important thing on earth. It was the main reason why he disagreed with Itachi so strongly. Lies never solved problems; in fact it only made things worse. His own life was a prime example of that. His grandmother's lies turned him into the person he was today. If she had told him the truth he definitely would be a different person, maybe he wouldn't be a missing nin, maybe he wouldn't be part of Akatsuki and maybe he wouldn't have turned his body into a puppet. A big part of him felt sympathy for Sasuke, he knew what it was to be the person in the dark who always made the wrong decisions.

Perhaps, if Sasuke knew the truth then the brothers wouldn't have to kill each other. Maybe there could be a different way – a third way. A better way.

_Itachi I know I am betraying your trust but I cannot agree to your methods._

So this was why he was here right now. He had lied to Itachi and Kisame about going on a mission. He and Deidara were going to find Sasuke and tell him the truth so the situation wouldn't get any worse. However since Sakura had been taken by Orochimaru the timing couldn't be any more perfect.

'Sasuke Uchiha. I have information which you need to know.'

So Sasori told him, told him absolutely everything. Every single one of Itachi's secrets. He told him why Itachi killed the clan, why Itachi had kept Sasuke alive and why Itachi had taken Sakura.

_Poor boy. He looks so shaken. He has not said one word since I told him everything…_

'You know the truth and now you must make your decision. What will you do?' Sasori had no idea what Sasuke would do next.

* * *

'I'm not here to fight with you. I know everything. Is it true?' Sasuke looked deeply serious. He had spent a while searching though the caves for Itachi like a madman.

Sasuke was met with silence.

_Sasori. He was the only one who knew the truth. Damn him…_

'I asked you is it true!' He screamed at Itachi. 'You've always been like this with me! Never telling me the truth, feeding me lies or always telling me some other time! You don't think I deserve to know the truth? I demand to know!'

_Have you finally grown up little brother?_

'Everything Sasori told you was true.' Itachi had started to cough heavily.

Sasuke's eyes widened. 'Then I'll fight, I'll-'

'Enough. I want you to take Sakura and go back to Konoha. You have not committed any crimes against the village. They will accept you back. Tell them you had kidnapped Sakura and she was always unwilling to follow you. Things may be difficult for a while, but eventually you will be acknowledged by everyone again.' Itachi grimaced as if he was in pain and clutched at his cape.

Sasuke's face turned furious. 'How can you say those words! After everything they did to our clan! After what they did to you! It's impossible! You cannot ask this of me-'

_Little brother you're still foolish._

'What kind of life do you think you will lead as a missing nin? Life without a village is a tough and difficult one. Do you wish this for Sakura? For your child? To be labelled as traitors? To always be watching behind your backs every second of the day because people are out to kill you? Little brother you cannot follow your own wishes anymore, now you have your own family to look after. Go back home. You have true friends there and Sakura's family is also there.'

'But-' Sasuke was torn in two, he understood the truth in everything Itachi had told him but it wasn't enough to remove the hatred lodged into his heart.

'I'm dying.' Itachi bluntness cut straight to point.

Sasuke's face fell into sadness. He should have known, he should have known his brother wasn't the evil person he had pretended to be. Why had he been so stupid? Things could have been so different… He could see the sickness in Itachi's face, the heavy rings around his eyes. Itachi really was going to die.

'Do you think I killed the clan for nothing? No. I want you to go back to Konoha and rebuild the clan. Learn from our past mistakes. This is what I ask of you.' Itachi smiled before he said to cough blood. Sasuke couldn't stop staring at all the blood which was dripping from Itachi's mouth.

'Promise me you'll go back to the village and be happy with your new family. This is my dying wish.'

'Brother-'

'Swear to me.' Itachi's voice was sharp.

'I swear on my life, I'll fulfil your wishes.' Sasukes eyes were full of tears.

_Even though Itachi is dying, he still only thinks about my happiness. _Sasuke's guilt almost overwhelmed him.

'But you loved her too, didn't you brother?' Sasuke couldn't look Itachi in the eyes.

Itachi let out a bitter smile. 'Who couldn't love such a woman? Live each day in atonement Sasuke. But never expect her forgiveness just as I never expect yours. Perhaps with time, one day she will forgive you.'

'Goodbye little brother.' Itachi started to do what he had always done the past, raising two fingers he poked Sasuke's forehead. 'I will love you forever.' His body lifelessly slumped on the floor.

Sasuke couldn't tear his eyes away from his beloved older brother. Itachi had sacrificed so much for him all this time. Only now did Sasuke realise just how wrong he had been about everything. He had been living in the wrong way for so many years. There was too much to make up for. But today was a new day to begin his new life with. Enough with obsessing about the past, it was all over now. He definitely would live up to his promise to Itachi. He would live for the future and his future was Sakura and their child.

_I'm coming for your Sakura. I'll beg for your forgiveness. _

* * *

'Stay away from me!' Her whole body was shaking. 'Don't come any closer!' Sakura was holding a rusty kunai blade pointing it towards where Sasuke was standing. It was obvious how completely terrified Sakura was of him.

'Calm down.' Sasuke took slow steps towards her. She responded by taking slow steps back.

_What am I supposed to do to make her see I'm not going to hurt her?_

'If you hate me so much, you know what you need to do.' He moved closer to the kunai knife.

_Shit! It's a wall. I can't move away from him anymore. _

'Go on, do it.' Again he moved even closer…

'Do it!' He screamed in her face while pressing himself onto the edge of the blade.

'I-I' Tears started to stream down her face. 'I can't do it.' The metal blade fell from her hands, the metallic clang made a deafening noise compared to the silence in the room.

She started to shake as Sasuke had backed her up into the wall pressing his body into hers. He pressed his face into her face as if he was trying to breathe her in. She could feel his breath on her forehead. He looked as if he was in pain.

_Something must have happened to him…_

'Do I really scare you this much?' He kicked off a tear from her face while his left hand was playing with her hair. He knew he was being too intense. But with Sakura there was no other way. Like a powerful magnet he was attracted to her and there was no way he could cut the connection off. He had tried many times before; and now he wasn't ever to going try to do that again.

She didn't respond. He realised it was a pointless question.

'We are going back to Konoha. We are going to get married.' He kissed the top of her nose. 'Be a happy family.'

Sakura couldn't believe she never noticed before. Sasuke was actually crazy._ He is a psychopath in every sense of the word. _

'Happy family?' She had to make sure she heard that part right and it wasn't just her imagination.

'Yes. Does it please you?' He buried his face into hers. It was almost as if he was searching for something…

Sakura was just confused, after everything which had happened he came waltzing back into her life talking about happy families? What about when he raped her? What about when he beat her half to death? Where was the happy family then?

'You think I've just forgotten everything Sasuke? Everything you ever did to me?'

She could feel him sigh against her cheek. 'I know things aren't good between us now, but –'

'There are no buts.' Sakura had finally got the courage to speak up for herself.

_Why is she always so stupid? _Sakura always seemed to know what buttons to pressure to get Sasuke's emotions going. Why couldn't she see how much she meant to him? Why couldn't she see he was doing the best he could? Why couldn't she see that she was the only thing left in his life that truly mattered to him?

'You said you loved me.' He gently pressed her harder into the wall. 'You said you would do anything for me.'

'That was before you raped and beat me!' She cried into his neck.

'I'm-' She felt him tense up.

'I'm –' A look of frustration suddenly appeared on his face.

'I'm sorry, ok?'

'Sorry? Sorry? You think a sorry is good enough?' It felt so good for Sakura to shout, to let lose the emotions she had bottled up for so long.

'What magic words can I tell you to make the pain go away? Hmm…' He kissed her cheek, she didn't realise he could be this gentle. 'Do you think if I find the right ones my family will come back from the dead for me? Stop being so childish.'

She felt a pang of guilt. _I know Sasuke, I know life isn't fair…_

'So that's why-' She felt him place his other hand gently on her stomach. It was the first time he had contact with the baby.

She didn't realised why he hadn't finished his sentence until half a minute later. She was on the floor and noticed all the dust everywhere. There was an explosion… She looked up at Sasuke, he was looked completely enraged.

'What the hell is wrong with you people!' He was charging up a Chidori. 'Why are there so many of you getting in my way?'

Sakura tried to see the figure behind the dusk.

'As if I would leave my sleeping beauty with someone beat her half to death!' It was Deidara's voice, he was throwing his clay bombs at them.

_Deidara… Akatsuki… Shit! I completely forgot about Itachi!_

'Deidara' she screamed from the other side of the room. 'Where is Itachi?'

She noticed the tense atmosphere as soon as she had asked that question.

'Sakura…' Deidara looked at her with a pained expression of his face.

'Don't!' Sasuke shouted. It should be up to him to tell Sakura. Itachi was his brother; she should hear the words from his mouth.

With his back still facing her he said 'Sakura, Itachi was sick…' But he couldn't finish the end of his sentence. The words wouldn't form in his mouth. It seemed Itachi's death was too much for him to handle and he hadn't even fully accepted it himself.

But he didn't have to say anymore. It was obvious. Sakura remembered all the little things she tried so hard to forget before. All the coughing. All the tissues on the bedroom floor. The nights Itachi would ask her not to come into his bed with a pained expression on his face. Even when she had no memories, she knew what those things meant. He was sick. But she wilfully ignored all of those things, if she didn't think it was real then it couldn't be real right?

Sakura was too trapped in her thoughts of Itachi to hear the fighting going on between Sasuke and Deidara. It couldn't be real. Not Itachi. Not her Itachi. Then all of a sudden she felt a searing pain in between her legs.

_Not now! Anytime but now! I can't deal with this right now!_

Her scream was completely ear piercing. Sasuke spun around to see Sakura with blood stained leggings. He quickly ran to her side and propped her up so she was sitting up against his chest.

'The baby- the baby…' She rasped.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed when Deidara stepped closer to Sakura. Deidara quickly put his arms in the air and said 'Not now yeah, I'll deal with you later but Sakura is more important now.' He came and sat down next to her legs.

Sakura felt a weird sense of shame. She didn't want them to watch her give birth, no she didn't feel comfortable enough around them. Everything was so wrong; it wasn't supposed to happen here. She didn't want her baby to be born in a cold, wet, dark cave. Right now she needed somebody who she could trust. The worse thing about it was she knew exactly who that person was but he was… he was dead.

'Itachi… Itachi…' She started to wail painfully.

_He was right, life can be cruel in ways you could never expect._

Sasuke was desperate. He didn't know what to do now. His family was right here in his arms. Didn't he promise Itachi he would look after them? Didn't he promise Itachi he would make sure he had a happy family? But yet he was just watching Sakura screaming in agony. What the hell was he supposed to do!

'Do something!' He shouted at Deidara.

'What? I don't know what to do? Isn't it supposed to natural or something?'

'Women die in childbirth!' He was shouting at Deidara as if it was his fault.

'I never…' They both listened to Sakura. 'I never… got to tell him… how I… how I… really felt.' She screamed as a huge surge of pain filled her body. 'But now… its… its too late.' She started to sob.

Sasuke could barely swallow down his bad feelings. Wasn't this always the case? Wasn't this always what happened in his life? He would always be the under shadow of his elder brother. But now it seemed even more now Itachi had died. So what if she said she loved him? Once she told him she loved him too. Time would change things. He was willing to fight for her love.

'I'm dying...' Her arms were clawing up to the sky as if she was trying to attack something. 'It hurts. It hurts so much. I'm going to die.'

It seem like hours to Deidara since Sakura had started to go into labour. For the most part all she was doing was screaming in pain and calling out for Itachi. How could he go and die on her like that when she needed him the most? Stupid Itachi. _She loved you._ _She really loved you._ All he could see was more and more blood. The situation was heartbreaking. She looked so broken. After a while she became too weak to scream and would only moan in pain every now and again. His frustration at not being able to do anything for her was killing him inside.

'Sasuke.' Deidara croaked his eyes full of tears. 'Something isn't right. I don't think this should be happening... Shouldn't the baby be here already...'

Sasuke was sitting in a daze tightly cradling Sakuras body to his own.

'Sasuke...' Deidara was waiting for a response.

'Shut up. Just shut up.' Sasuke buried his face in Sakura's sweat coated hair. 'I know it's hard. But keep going. Don't give up.'

'Sasori! Sasori help us!' Sasuke turned his head around to see another Akatuski member, the one who had told him the truth about Itachi. 'She's stopped moving! She won't-'

'Idoits!' Sasori barked. 'How long have you left her like this? How long!'

Sakura was suspended in her own little world. It was as if the intense pain had pushed her out of her body and she was halfway in her body but somewhere else at the same time. Pain had invaded her body like a type of disease. It was pure agony. She could hear the voices of men shouting at her but she couldn't understand the words. The sounds were too far away. Her body was so heavy. Then she felt something give way, a weight had fallen out of her body. The voices had gotten louder but still she couldn't hear them. Then there was a different sound, was it a baby? She tried to look but her eyes were too heavy. She couldn't move at all, her body felt like a rock. There was no more energy left. She couldn't do anything anymore.

_Have I? Have I given up?_

_Without Itachi – what's the point of anything? _

A small voice in the back of her mind started whispering to her.

_Just fade into the black._

_Yes… That's it…_

_Just fade into the nothingness… _

* * *

Daddy was a super powerful ninja, he was really lucky to have such a father. Everybody from the leaf respected him. Whenever he overheard anyone talking, they always said the same thing 'you know, the Uchiha's!' He wasn't sure what they meant by it but being an Uchiha was a good thing - daddy told him so. Daddy wasn't only a strong ninja he was an important ninja of Konoha and best friends with old man Hokage Naruto. He would get excited very time the old man Hokage would visit since he would always bring sweets with him. Not just that, most of the time he would play with him too! Daddy didn't play with him as much as the old man did.

Today was a special day! He had finally awakened his Sharingan! He had really impressed daddy then. He could hear it by the sound of voice. But most importantly he actually got to his daddy for the first time! He was blind you see. Born blind. He trained every single day to get the Sharingan so he could at last finally see. Everyone told him it was impossible. As a blind person he could never attain it. But he refused to give up. If he didn't get the Sharingan how could his dream ever come true?

'Keizo!' Daddy was calling him again.

'Coming daddy!' _Daddy sounds mad._ _Did I tidy my toys? Daddy will get really mad at me if I haven't. _

Life had really changed for Keizo since he got the Sharingan. He didn't know being able to see would change how people treated him so much. Ever since he was born, Keizo could tell he was treated differently to the other children, the adults pitied him. As much as daddy tried to protect him, he heard what people were saying about him.

'That kid, an Uchiha with no eyesight, what a waste.'

'A bloodline limit so powerful as the Sharingan but without eyesight – it's a tragedy.'

If daddy heard those people he would get really angry. Sometimes even the old man hokage had to get involved. It upset him when daddy got angry. It's why he worked so hard to get the Sharingan! _Even though everyone said I would never get it! I proved them all wrong! I made daddy proud of me! _Now people said very different things.

'He's a genius, don't you know?'

'That kid awakened the Sharingan at 4 years old! The youngest age in recorded history! He is a prodigy.'

He didn't really care about being a genius though or being the strongest in his class. He had only wanted the Sharingan so he could fulfil his wish. The one thing he wanted most in the world. Keizo wanted to see his mother. Mummy was always sleeping and had never woken up. Nobody knew why, so many different doctors had come but they always said the same thing 'there is nothing physically wrong with her, it is like she has mentally given up on living and refuses to wake up.'

_Given up? What does that mean? _But Keizo would never ask his daddy because he didn't want to make him upset. Daddy always got funny if anyone spoke about mummy. So Keizo had to ask the Hokage questions about mummy when he came over to visit.

Since Keizo was blind, his mother had been around him physically but since she didn't talk or move he didn't know who she really was at all. But he knew, if only he got to see her she would become more real to him. He would know more about who she was. He just couldn't talk to daddy about these kinds of things, so he kept his wish all bottled up inside.

'We going to see your mother now. You can use your Sharingan but only for a moment. I do not wish for your eyes to become strained.'

_Daddy's not mad at me! I get to see mummy for the first time! I wonder what she looks like!_

He knew that daddy loved mummy very much just by feeling the energy when daddy was in mummy's room. Daddy only had felt that way around mummy. Often when they walking about in Konoha many strange women would talk to Daddy and offer him gifts. Keizo hated those women; they just wanted to take daddy away from him and his mummy. He was only a child but even he could tell. But he never worried because daddy loved mummy only. Daddy was always looking after mummy, washing her, feeding her and dressing her.

But it although he loved his daddy very much, Keizo always felt a huge gap in his life. He felt it was the same for his daddy too. Sometimes at night, he would hear daddy crying in mummy's room. He would say her name over and over again while holding her. He knew inside it was wrong to listen like that but something always made him do it.

It was because of that Keizo had one great wish. His biggest wish of all. His one greatest wish was one day, just one day his mother would wake up.

'Wow! Mummy is the most beautiful person on the planet! Isn't she daddy?'

His father was sitting in a chair holding her hand pressed up to his face kissing it. He smiled as soon as he heard his words. 'Yes, the most beautiful.'

Maybe just maybe his other dream might come true too.

Everyone said it was impossible for him to ever have the Sharingan. But look at him, the youngest person to have ever awakened it! And he was blind! So deep inside he hoped his dream would come true.

_One day soon you'll open your eyes mummy._

* * *

**Personally I wanted Sakura and Itachi to go off together in happiness. But I just felt that version would not have done justice to Itachi's character. In no possible situation would Itachi put himself before his brother. He just wouldn't do it. He would give everything to Sasuke. That was the main reason why the outcome of the story is how is it. Also the fact he had that illness in the story just made it even more realistic of me to end it in the direction I did.**

**I'm possibly thinking of doing a sequel of Sakura waking up a year later living in Konoha with Sasuke and Keizo. Not sure about it! Depends on how many responses and demand I get for it. Of course it will be a different type of story than this. **

**If you want a ItaxSak alternative ending – let me know. **

**For last time's sake, please leave me a review? **


	17. End Game (Alternative Ending)

**Since I had requests for this here it is!**

**I decided to write the alternative ending before writing the sequel just because it'smuch shorter to write.**

**This my alternative version of End Game - so what you need to do is forgot the last chapter, re-read memories (if you have to) and then read this.**

**I don't consider this my 'real' ending.**

**BUT - if you want this to be your real ending go ahead.**

**Sorry about the wait. I found it really difficult to write this!**

* * *

End Game - Alternative ending

'He isnt here, yeah.' Deidara looked completely ticked off. It had taken them hours to track down exactly where Sasuke had been based. They could see all different objects scattered across the grass. It was obvious people were living here but there wasnt anybody here now. They were too late – Sasuke was long gone.

'Don't feel the need to point out the obvious or anything.' Sasori bit back with sarcasm. He seriously had gone out on a limb by lying to Itachi about going on a mission. If Akatsuki ever found out he lied about a mission, his and Deidara's head would easily be on the line.  
_  
I need to find you Sasuke Uchiha...  
_  
'Forget this. Lets go back to the house, yeah. Did you see how upset Sakura was when we left?' Deidara jumped on his clay bird and flew away.

Sasori sighed in desperation, if only he could speak to Sasuke. Then things wouldn't have to be this way.

* * *

'You serious, Itachi?' Kisame looked stunned. He couldn't believe what Itachi had just said. Leave it, was what he said, let Sasuke rescue Sakura. Why would Itachi say something like that? Shouldn't he be chasing after her? Didn't he love the damn girl?

'Yes.' Kisame watched Itachi coolly jump off the roof and walk into the house as if nothing had happened.

_What the hell are you thinking Itachi?_

Everything was going as planned; Sasuke had chosen Sakura instead of his hatred. The rest would be simple enough, all Sasuke needed to do was kill Orochimaru and take Sakura back. Then they would live as a family, they would live facing the future. He wouldn't interfere anymore; his role was well and truly over. All he would do was wish the best for them.

* * *

Sakura could see the red eyes coming closer and closer. In her heart she had hoped it was Itachi but it wasn't, it was Sasuke. She trembled with fear and wondered who actually the worse person to get stuck with was. Why is Sasuke even here? Then she remembered – for her child. How on earth would she be able to face both Orochimaru and Sasuke? Her only hope was Itachi.

'Get away from Sakura. Now.' His tone was commanding. He began to unsheathe his blade and pointed it towards Orochimaru.

A deliciously evil smirk spread across Orochimaru's face. 'Silly, silly boy. You'll regret coming here.' He stood up facing Sasuke and cast a jutsu using his hand signals.

Sasuke suddenly dropped on the floor his face twisted in agony. 'You... You...'He rasped at Orochimaru with hatred. His hand was desperately clutching on his cursemark. Sakura could see the mark on his shoulder had started to glow.

'I can control your physical movements via the curse mark.' Orochimaru looked like he was really enjoying himself. 'You wasn't so foolish to think the curse mark was simply a power up for your own use, boy?' He started to cackle. Orochimaru couldn't believe he actually had even got slightly worried. Things were more than perfect now.

Sakura could see Sasuke trying to get up on the floor. He was fighting it with all the strength he had. But it was plain to see, it wasn't working. Even after everything Sasuke had done to her, she hated seeing him like this, wriggling on the floor in pain.

_Get up... Move...Please!_

'You've amused me for these two years Sasuke. But enough is enough. I will take your body.' A purple goo came out of Orochimarus mouth and went into Sasuke's. He was fighting so hard using every part of his strength to fight it but it was too late. More and more of the purple substance was flowing into his body. Sakura watched on horrified, she tried to move but the chains were on too tight, she wasn't going anywhere.

Then both of the bodies suddenly dropped to floor. Eerie silence had filled the cave.

After what seemed like an eternity Sasuke got up from the floor. _Ah, he's okay after all. Orochimaru'sjutsu must have failed atthe last minute. _

'Sakura.'

_No. Please no…_

* * *

'That was a surprisingly quick mission.' Itachi quipped at Sasori and Deidara.  
_  
He knows. As long as he doesn't say anything to the leader it should be fine. He isn't the type to tell tales regardless_. Sasori wasn't surprised Itachi could see through his lie, after all Itachi was one of the most intellectual ninjas in the world. 'Yes, we are efficient ninjas.' Sasori lied.

Deidara started to run down the corridor towards the stairs.

'She aint here Deidara.' Kisame growled.

'Oh. In the garden, yeah?'

'No.'

Deidaras face wrinkled in confusion. 'So where is she Kisame?'

'Orochimaru has taken her.' Itachi replied coolly.

'What! So why are you still here! You should be out getting her back!' Deidara screamed.  
_  
Oh God. It's all going to break loose now_. Sasori wished there was some place he could go and hide.

'You piece of shit! First you wipe her memories and then feed her all these lies! Taking advantage of her! You're even sleeping with her! But when she actually needs your help, you don't even lift a finger. What kind of powerful ninja are you! Oh yeah I forgot! The type who kills his own mother!' Deidara slammed the door shut while leaving the house.

'Deidara, don't go alone!' Sasori followed after him.

There was an awkward pause where Kisame was just staring at Itachi waiting for his reaction.

'I suppose... We should follow.' Came the monotone reply.

Kisame couldn't keep the smirk off his face.

* * *

'It's wonderful.' Sasuke was speaking except he wasn't Sasuke anymore.

Orochimaru had taken over Sasukes body.

_Sasuke is... Sasuke is..._

'What's happened to him!' She screamed at Sasuke-Orochimaru.

He was moving his body as if he was trying on a new pair of clothes. 'Oh. Him?' He smirked. 'His soul has been completely destroyed by me. Who cares about that anyway? Look at my new body. Isn't it beautiful?' He glided his hand through his hair. 'I was thinking about morphing this body into my original look but no, it's much too beautiful to be wasted.'

It was strange. He looked and sounded just like Sasuke but the behaviour was just like Orochimaru's. She remembered all the nights in Konoha she had spent in nightmares about this. But now it had actually happened. In her heart, she could never forgive him for what he had done to her but despite everything which had happened he was still her first love, he still was a beloved member of team seven. She would never have wished this upon him. Tears started to fall from her eyes.  
_  
Oh Sasuke…_

'Sakura. It's so strange. The way how I feel around you.' She could see the lustful look in his eyes.

_No... No way... He isn't going to..._

'Once, I read this book about the mating habits of all the elite families of Konoha. You know apart from the Hyuuga, the Uchiha have the most unusual characteristics. They tend to mate for life. It was such a long time ago I don't remember the exact phrasing it was something, something, intense connection and something else. You can never be too sure with information from some of those dubious second rate scientists but now I can personally tell you it's true.'

'Stay away from me!' She screamed as he walked towards her.

'I can't.' He looked down at his body and stretched his hands out staring at them. His hands were shaking. 'Truly I can't. I'm obsessed with you.' He let out a sickening grin. 'Now I can understand why the brat couldn't leave you alone.'

_Sasuke was... obsessed with me?_ Sakura thought about how odd Sasuke's behaviour had been since she had been kidnapped. She always remembered Sasuke as someone who went out of his way to avoid all contact people but since she had been at Sound he barely left her alone. She thought his time spent at Sound just must have changed him from the person she once knew. But if what Orochimaru was saying was true... then...

He was standing right next to her cowering figure now. Unable to move, she started to panic. It wasn't going to happen again? He wouldn't touch her again? For some unknown reason she felt the body suddenly move away.

'Itachi.' He hissed.

Sakura let out a breath of relief. Itachi had come to save her again. In her heart she knew she truly loved him. It was only him she ever thought about during the hours she spent chained up to the wall in this cave. Yes, he had used his Sharingan on her but she could understand his motives. He never had been cruel or treated her badly.

No. It was blindly obvious to her.

_I'm in love with you..._

'Sasuke! Sasuke is... gone.' The tears wouldn't stop flowing.

Itachi's Sharingan started to whirl and Sasuke-Orochimaru completely had stopped moving. It looked as if he was frozen in place. Blood started to pour out of Itachi's eyes, but he didn't flinch at the pain and kept acting as if nothing had even happened. But Sakura could see the sadness in his eyes, he looked broken.

_You really did love Sasuke didn't you Itachi?_

'Hey Itachi...'

No response.

'Itachi.'

It was no good; he wouldn't move his eyes away from Sasuke's body.

'Oi! I'm talking to you!' She screamed at him.

'Ah. Yes.' He finally looked at her. 'Sorry.' He came over and unchained her. But she could see in his eyes, he wasn't really focusing on her. He was focused on something else, Sasuke was Sakuras guess.

'Your eyes.' She went to wipe the blood from his face but he jerked away from her touch.

'It's fine.' He just stared at Sasuke again.  
_  
Everything, everything I have ever done has been for absolutely nothing..._

'What have you done to him?' She stood next to Itachi looking at Sasuke.

'I've put him under an eternal genjutsu.'

'Eternal?' Sakura didn't even know there was such a thing.

'Yes. Even if I am dead he will not be released from it. The only release is death.'

Sakura had never seen Itachi like this before, he had completely frozen up. For only once in his life he was at a complete loss. He had spent his whole life planned everything to every single detail. Acting the villain so Sasuke would take the place of the hero. Sasuke was supposed to become the hero who brought honour to the newly restored Uchiha clan. It was the reason for everything - without Sasuke how could he atone for his parent's death? So why had it turned out this way? Why had Orochimaru completely destroyed Sasuke's soul?

'Your going to leave him like that? Trapped in an illusion until he dies? It's cruel Itachi! That's worse than death!' Sakura screamed at it. 'To be trapped by Orochimaru for years and years!'

It stunned him out of his daze. 'What else do you expect me to do? Let Orochimaru walk around in my brothers body?'

She swallowed. He was right. There was no way they could just let Sasuke go. But he was already gone right? Sasuke's soul had been destroyed. Lost in confusion Sakura had no idea what to do next until she saw the hilt of a kunai in Sasuke's pocket.

Would she do that? Would she kill him? No, could she kill him?

Itachi did nothing as he watched Sakura walk up to Sasuke and take the kunai out of his pocket and hold it up to his chest.

'Itachi... I'm... I'm going...' Her hands were shaking. Even though Sasuke was frozen in place, she didn't have the courage to look into his eyes. If she did all her resolve would be lost. She remembered the first time she had seen him, when she found out she would be in team seven, when he saved her from sound ninja... She closed her eyes and just pushed the blade into his chest. It seemed too easy to be real. There was a sick gurgling sound as she pushed the blade deeper and deeper into his body. Sakura felt her hands getting wet opening her eyes she could see the wetness was the blood covering her hands. The body just slumped motionlessly on the floor, it still looked as if it was trapped in a genjutsu.

She looked down at her bloody hands. 'If you want revenge, I won't try to stop you. What I've just done is unforgivable...'

'I've... I've...' More tears started to pour out of her eyes. 'Killed the father of my child.'

Silence.

'No.' He shook his head. 'You only did what I should have done.' Even though he spoke emotionlessly as usual she saw the tears fall out of his eyes.

'Itachi, Itachi.' She wailed clinging to his Akatsuki robe, burying her face into the dark material. 'We are both murderers now. Both our hands are stained with the blood of people closest to us.'

Sakura was bracing herself for his hatred, she deserved it. No she wouldn't and couldn't blame him if he decided to hate her forever. She would hate herself forever. This one single moment had changed her life eternally; she was no longer the innocent Sakura Haruno. No, now she was the murderer Sakura Haruno.

She could feel Itachi's arm start to move. She wouldn't look at his face; not wanting to see the hatred for her in his eyes. So when he finished moving, words couldn't explain the feeling she felt inside when she felt his arm pull her into a tight embrace. He was her everything, as long as she had him by her side...

That was until she felt a painful sensation spread throughout her whole body. Itachi's instinctively held her tighter against his body.

'Orochimaru…' She groaned in pain. 'Injected me…' It was hard for her to breathe now. '…Labour...'

* * *

It had taken Itachi two hours to get Sakura back to the house, she had been screaming in agony the whole time. He was torn between leaving her where she could avoid the pain of travelling but no, he decided against it, how could he let her give birth in the place where Sasukes dead body was? Regardless, she would feel much more comfortable in the house even with the travelling included than in the cold dank caves.

_A woman should give birth in a respectful place where she feels comfortable. _

So here Sakura was screaming in his bed about to give birth to his dead brother's child.

'Kyaaaaaaaa! It hurts so much!' She had been doing this for around 3 hours now. Luckily Sasori was around to give assistance. He wasn't a proper medic but he knew the human body well enough through his puppetry techniques to safely deliver a baby as long as there were no major complications.

'Do you need anything, yeah?' Deidara kept running in and out of the room fetching wet towels for her face.

'Yes! For this damn thing to come out of me!' She screamed at the top of her lungs.

'Er- Well-' Deidara ran off again. He decided he would join Kisame in 'guarding' the house against intruders.

Itachi was standing by her side trying his best to relax her. She was grasping so hard on his hand, he was sure it was broken in a few places. In this instance he was glad she hadn't retained her super strength. He would have definitely been a dead man by now.

'Concentrate on your breathing.'

'I know. I know.' She panted. Her face creased in pain once again.

He was starting to get worried about how pale she had become. Sakura looked well and truly exhausted. After everything which had happened to her, it was surprising she had the strength to keep going. But Itachi always knew she was an incredibly strong woman. A woman truly fit to call herself mother to Uchiha children.

'I see it! I see the head!' Sasori yelled. 'Just one last push Sakura!'

So she pushed and a searing agony went through her whole body as she felt a weight come out of her. Then she heard the baby crying. Her baby. It was as if all the pain had suddenly disappeared and there was only joy. Sasori quickly handed over the child to Sakura.

'My boy... my boy...' Her warm tears were falling all over the small child she held in her arms. 'Look Itachi, look!'

Sasori had never seen Itachi look so happy. Normally Itachi would always keep his guard up with his trademark emotionless look but not this time. The situation was too overpowering for even Itachi to keep his guard up. Sasori too was overjoyed. He thought about how his parents must have had this similar feeling when he was born. In his hollow puppet body Sasori felt like a true human at this moment.

After a few moments of letting Sakura peacefully hold her child, Itachi asked the inevitable question.

'He needs a name, Sakura.'

She already knew what the name would be.

'Sasuke.'

Both Sasori and Itachi completely froze at her answer.

'He may be gone but he never will be forgotten.' She pressed her cheek up to the baby's tiny head. 'His father with the same name may have had a painful and lonely life who was ultimately led down a path of self destruction but this Sasuke will be different. I will make sure of it.'

Itachi agreed with her answer. 'Hello Sasuke.' He kissed the top on his forehead. 'It's a pleasure to meet you.' Maybe she could be right, maybe with this Sasuke things would be different…

* * *

It had been a strange two days since she had given birth to Sasuke. The whole house had seemed to brighten up. It was strange to think of herself as a mother but it was something she enjoyed. Having a child really was a miracle. Even the so called 'hard men' of Akatsuki couldn't stay away from him. She was sitting upright in bed cradling her baby in her arms. Until she heard a knock on the door.

'Come in.'

It was Itachi. They hadn't really spoken about anything in any detail after the birth of her child. She was worried about what he would say. Would he forever blame her for Sasuke's death? Did he really love her like she loved him? Things had just been too hectic to have time for meaningful conversations.

He had his serious demeanour around him as he walked into the room.

'Sakura. You should consider returning to Konoha.'

Itachi had wanted to stay by Sakura's side forever. But he knew with his illness he only had a limited amount of time left. It was one of the reasons he so desperately wanted Sakura to be with Sasuke, then she would always be under his protection. But it was too late for that now, Sasuke was gone. Life as a missing nin was no kind of life a child should lead, Sakura would be always be hunted especially now she held the last Uchiha in her arms. He was prepared to go back to Konoha and use his connections with Danzo on her behalf. Itachi was sure Danzo would take her back, he would not reject an Uchiha child who could be perfectly moulded at a young age.

'No.' Itachi was shocked by her steely resolve. 'I will never ever return to that place.' He could hear the hatred in her voice.

'Why not?'

'Sasori... told me everything. Itachi, I will never forgive them for what they did to you. I will never even let them look upon my child.'

Itachi inwardly smirked. _Stubborn girl._

'Sakura. I'm dying-'

'I know.' She answered very quickly and quietly. She couldn't look at him in the eyes now. He could see her hands twitching out of nervousness.

'Then you know I cannot continue to protect you. For your child-'

'Shut up!' She screamed which made the baby cry. Her face suddenly softened as she started to coo at the baby. 'I'm sorry. Evil mummy making you cry.'

After spending a few seconds gently rocking the baby to stop the crying she continued talking to Itachi. 'We will deal with it later.'

The door suddenly burst open. It looked like everyone had been listening by the door.

'I'll always protect you, yeah!' Deidara shouted holding his fist in the air.

'Princesses always needed to be saved. Especially Uchiha Princesses.' Kisame smirked.

'Hn. I will be around the longest out of you all. Not only will I protect you, I will even protect your children's children.' Sasori gently nodded his head.

Sakura couldn't stop the tears falling from her eyes. She was so happy. Never did she think in her dreams that her life would have ended up this way. A happy member of Akatsuki - but here she was and it was here she felt she truly belong. Her precious child was in her arms safe from danger. Yes, it was true her life had taken some tragic turns but now she had the strength to face the future. Itachi was dying but it was even more reason to make the most of the time she had now. The future looked almost as uncertain and bleak as it always had done but now something had fundamentally changed. Her. She would make sure no matter what happened, she would ensure a happy and safe life for her child. Didn't she have these big brutes looking after her anyway?

She felt Itachi's hand slowly cupping her left cheek, gently wiping the tears away. He always was so tender and gentle.

She smiled at him and started to repeat the words which had so touched her heart 'even if this is a dream, then it is one I never wish to wake up from.'

Itachi's eyes slightly opened in surprise and smiling he lent in for a kiss.

'It was never a dream.'

* * *

**What do you think about this ending?**

**It was so nice to write a happy ending for once :D**

**Do you prefer it? Why?**

**Review, review, review!**

**Thank you!**

**I will definitely be writing a sequel to this story - I personally feel thatI've wrapped this specific story up. Sakura is not 'in the claws of the enemy'anymore. But I guess I just feel really bad for Sasuke (I'm not a big Sasukefan tbh) and Sakura plus I feel that there is so much more I can do with the characters. The whole story just hasn't been told yet and it leaves me with a nagging feeling at the back of my head! It will be kinda dark but not as dark as this. More like psychological issues.**

**If you have any ideas for my sequels or things you want to happen please let me know! I love responding to any PM's sent to me!**

**And guys - how cute is Keizo! He's so adorable!**

**Please keep a look out on my profile page for the sequel! Should be up shortly!**

(**A week maybe?)**


	18. Authors note - new story is uploaded

To those who loved my story - which I am very grateful for! - Please look at my profile page for the link to the sequel of this story. I really hope you like it but I will be quite different from this story. It is set in Konoha and for those who wanted to see more Naruto - this story is for you!

Thank you so so much for the support!


End file.
